¡Estamos embarazadas!
by Nataly Potter Black
Summary: Mira Harry es tan pequeñito'... Como reaccionaran Harry Ron Luna y Hermione con todo esto 'No se casaran hasta que tengan 30 años' 'Ay Ronald'... Esta vez la aventura sera la vida, podra el niño que vivio ganar esta vez ¡Ultimos capitulos!
1. Todo comenzo

Hola, bueno pues esta es mi primera historia ojala y les guste porque a penas estoy experimentando ojala la sigan leyendo; bueno pues aquí esta.

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Rowling así que nada es mió (que decepción)

**¡Estamos embarazadas!**

Estoy sentada en este horrible y frió consultorio muggle junto a una desesperada Luna, me entienden LUNA, cuando demonios van a ver a esta mujer desesperada; y una Tonks tratando de controlara a su pequeña hija Elizabeth; que porque estamos aquí? Pues todo empezó justo en la graduación de Ginny y Luna de Hogwarts. Estábamos muy felices todos celebrando que al fin el equipo, es decir: Lu, Gin, Harry, Ron y yo nos volvíamos a reunir en la escuela de aurores; estábamos en una cena en la casa de los Weasley donde estaban toodoos los de la familia Weasley y también la Orden incluyendo a la pequeña Elizabeth, que es la hija de Tonks y Remus y vaya que se parece a sus padres, saco la frescura y vitalidad de su madre junto con la dulzura y amabilidad de su padre; es un amor.

En eso la señora Weasley nos propuso pasar las vacaciones en la Madriguera a todos ósea a los jóvenes. Al principio pensamos que seria una excelente idea ya que sin Voldemort no tendríamos mas preocupaciones que pasarla bien en Vacaciones ¡Oh que gran error cometimos!

0o----------Flash Back----------o0

_-Bueno Hermione y Luna dormirán con Ginny; Ron y Harry dormirán donde siempre- dijo Molly muy feliz de que todos se quedaran_

_-Querida creo que los chicos ya saben como arreglárselas- dijo Arthur con tono tranquilizador_

_-Es que hace mucho que la casa esta sola, desde que Fred y George decidieron vivir en Hogsmeade por la tienda, con Ginny en Hogwarts y mi Ron en la escuela de aurores no hay nadie- se lamento la sra. Weasley_

_-Que bueno que se quedan así mama no esta tan deprimida y pues yo puedo pasar más tiempo con mis amigos- dijo Ron mirándolos con una gran sonrisa_

_-Ayy! Ron lo que tu quieres decir esque vas a pasar mas tiempo haciendo tus "cosas" con Luna- dijo Ginny con malicia y alzando las cejas_

_Casi todos nos empezamos a reír mientras Ron se ponía tan rojo como su cabello y Molly reñía a Ginny por su comentario pero todos sabían que a la sra. Weasley le encantaba tener de cuñada a Lunita._

_-Ginevra! Ron es incapaz de hacer esas cosas es un niño y Luna acaba de salir de Hogwarts por amor a Merlín- replico Molly escandalizada -Además ellos dormirán en cuartos separados- dijo con cierto aire de severidad que les recordó a McGonagall_

_-Molly tu hija no lo hizo con afán de ofender ¿cierto Ginny?- pregunto el sr. Weasley_

_-Claro papi- respondió Ginny con inocencia -En ese caso Harry tampoco deberá andar de pillin con Herms- término de decir con una sonrisa de diversión enorme_

_-GINNY!!!!- gritamos Harry y yo al mismo tiempo extremadamente sonrojados _

_-Chicos es cierto eso, son novios?- preguntaron los sres.Weasley ilusionados_

0o----------fin del Flash Back----------o0

Y así se enteraron los Weasley como esque Harry y yo nos hicimos novios; aunque Ginny se contó mas esa historia que yo misma, en fin esa noche paso normal pero los demás días empezaron a ser un poco mas difíciles, pero es que por Merlín a quien se le ocurre poner a vivir a jóvenes enamorados y hormonalmente sensibles en una misma casa con muchas oportunidades de hacer cosas no tan decentes; Además deberían ver a Harry esta hecho un bombón, no es que sea una superficial es solo que imagínense un hombre no tan alto, solo me saca como 12cm y yo mido 1.70mts, con un abdomen marcado mas no con músculos, una sonrisa que derrite, unos ojos verdes que wow...bueno Hermione ya basta que por esos pensamientos estamos aqui.

Bueno una semana después de que llegamos entre Harry y yo había cierta tensión sexual, no era que nos quisiéramos lanzar el uno al otro como dos animales en celo, pero convivir en ciertas situaciones se nos complicaba bastante; nuestros amigos no ayudaban mucho ya que Luna y Ron se la pasaban quien sabe donde, haciendo quien sabe que cosas y Ginny bueno ella parecía querer que la familia se agrandara rápido.

0o----------Flash Back----------o0

_Estábamos todos comiendo en el Patio de la Madriguera muy normalmente lo señores Weasley habían ido de compras y a visitar a los gemelos en Hogsmeade por la red flu así que nos quedamos solos y todo iba normal hasta que..._

_-Oigan se me ocurre hacer algo, que tal si vemos una película muggle en la casa con palomitas y todo- propuso Ginny con emoción_

_-Bueno no es mala idea... pero de donde vamos a sacar una televisión, un dvd y una película!!- solté irónicamente _

_-Hermione no seas tan aguafiestas seguramente Ginny tiene una idea, por algo lo propuso no?- pregunto Ron -no es cierto Gin?- la miro Ron_

_-Eeehm...yo solo lo propuse, fue espontáneo- contesto Ginny_

_-Saben podríamos buscar un Gulping Plimpies en el bosque, seria divertido!- propuso Luna emocionada_

_-Luny eso suena emocionante!, pero se me ocurre que podríamos aparecernos en la casa de Herms y pedir prestado todo eso que dice, que te parece?- le dijo Ron con una mirada de ternura _

_-Cierto Ron! es una gran idea- exclamo Harry -crees que podamos Herms?- le pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro y pasando un brazo por sus hombros_

_-Claro que si Harry- le respondí con una sonrisa radiante, a lo que Harry me abrazo un poco mas_

_-Bueno bueno ya par de tortolitos tenemos que ir por las cosas a la casa de Hermione- dijo Ron fastidiado _

_-Ay Ronald déjalos en paz- los defendió Luna -bien que a ti te encanta- le susurro en el oído poniendo a Ron mas colorado que su pelo_

_-Uyy! hermanito te tiene dominado jejeje- se burlo Ginny_

_-No seas envidiosa Gin!- espeto Luna _

_-Vamos ya!- grito Hermione con entusiasmo finalizando la conversación_

_Fuimos a mi casa y nos llevamos todo lo que ocupábamos, como mis papas no estaban no tuvimos nada que explicar, solo les deje una nota. En fin llegamos a la Madriguera e instalamos todo para poder ver la película, que era una de adolescentes que se van de viaje por todo Europa, no estaba tan inocente axial que trataba temas interesantes; al final Ginny se fue con la excusa de que estaba muy cansada, Ron y Luna se fueron a crear la nueva generación Weasley, Harry y yo nos quedamos en la sala eran alrededor de las 5:30pm._

_Estábamos sentados en el sillón mas grande, el junto a mi, tenia su brazo al rededor de mis hombros y yo estaba con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho. En pocas palabras estaba en las nubes, ya que Harry es muy tímido en ese aspecto, pero por alguna extraña razón esa noche no parecía nada cohibido._

_-Te gusto la película Herms?- me pregunto con una sonrisa y una mirada que Merlín y yo para que no viera mi tremendo sonrojo, voltee mi cara al frente y le dije con mi típico tono de saber mucho:_

_-Si, fue muy interesante sobre todo en la parte que llegan a la playa...- no pude terminar porque tenía sus labios sobre los míos en un beso que...por Circe que beso!!_

_Ósea si alguna vez pensaron que Harry Potter besaba mal, puedo poner mis manos al fuego para contradecirlo; vaya que este hombre es activo y sus manos, no son santas. Merlín yo soy alguien responsable y prudente, pero como siga asi no voy a recordar ni como seguir las reglas._

_-Harry que haces- le dije como pude en cuanto me dejo respirar_

_-Emm..no..nose te..te mo..lesta?- me pregunto totalmente roburizado y apenado -lo siento si te molesto esque...- lo calle con un beso tan apasionado capaz de derretir un iceberg_

_De repente estábamos completamente estirados en el sillón, el sobre mi y yo abrazándome a el con todo lo que podía, luego sentí como metió su mano dentro de mi blusa; cuando sentí el contacto de sus manos en mi piel, lo único que supe fue que amaba y deseaba a este hombre con locura._

_Bien, nose en que momento paso pero ahora la mayor parte de mi ropa esta en el suelo, y la de el también, pero ni siquiera pena me da, estoy ardiendo!!_

_Esto no es bueno, por todos los magos y brujas eso que estoy sintiendo en la pierna es lo que creo que es??_

_En ese instante se detuvo, me miro a los ojos y me dijo -Hermione, te amo y no se que vaya a pasar mas adelante, pero quiero que estemos juntos SIEMPRE- yo lo único que pude hacer fue tomar su cara entre mis manos y decirle que lo amaba y deseaba lo mismo que el._

_Me beso y comenzó a bajar, hasta llegar a partes no muy decentes y Oh por todos los dioses que hace!!!!_

_-Hey! espera espera- le dije cortando un maravilloso beso _

_-Que pasa, hice algo mal- me pregunto entre medio asustado y aturdido, oh lo adoro es tan tierno_

_-No no, al contrario je je, solo que si vamos a hacer lo que pienso ocupamos protección no lo crees?- le dije mordiéndome el labio _

_-Lo..lo que...vamo...mos a hacerr, pues este- el pobre no podía articular palabra estaba tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley -supongo que si-_

_-Ahora vengo- y sin dejar que me respondiera agarre su camisa, ya que yo solo traía mi ropa interior y fui en busca de Luna_

_La busque por todos lados hasta que llegue al sótano y como predije ella y Ron estaban velando por su futuro familiar. Bueno entre y Ron no me había visto, estaba tan concentrado en su labor, que si por lo menos le pusiera el mismo empeño a estudiar otra cosa seria, lo bueno es que los urgidos(mira quien habla) aun tenían la ropa interior si no me quedaría el trauma de ver...argh!_

_Como pude le hice señas a Luna para que me viera y ya como a las 800 veces me hizo caso. Ja ja ja la pobre cuando me vio abrió los ojos como nunca lo había hecho y le dije con señas que la ocupaba y la esperaba afuera, como le dije eso con señas...no me pregunten._

_-Rooonniee- le susurro en el oído _

_-Mmmmmmm- le dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia _

_-Ronald- ahora solo con un hilo de voz, ya que Ron era imposible detenerlo_

_-RON!!!-chillo Luna quitándolo de encima _

_-Que pasa?- pregunto aturdido por el grito _

_-no no es que...acabo de ver a un hada de las montañas y dicen que es de mala suerte que estén cuando se tienen este tipo de interacciones- le dijo como lo primero que se le vino a la mente _

_-Pues creo que podríamos arriesgarnos no crees?- le dijo a Lu con tono seductor y tomándola por la cintura para darle un besito "inocente" en el cuello _

_-Emm...NO! Ronald tengo que ir a espantarla tu sabes lo peligroso que es eso para nuestro equilibrio y armonía en la relación- le dijo Luna muy segura de si misma_

_-Esta bieeeeen, ve a espantarla- le dijo algo decepcionado -pero no te tardes- le dijo con un puchero _

_Después de la escenita de Luna y Ron, la chica salía a ver que quería con un humor de los mil demonios, y es que no es para menos que te interrumpan en un momento así _

_-Que demonios quieres Hermione??- me pregunto con el ceño mas fruncido que pude haber visto jamás, vaya que se molesto_

_-Es que...es que yooo...necesito algo- le dije sintiéndome sonrojadísima -necesitopocionanticonceptiva- Merlín, nunca había hablado tan rápido_

_-Que ??!!! HERMIONE rápido estoy ocupada dime bien- me dijo enfatizando cada palabra con un toque de enojo nada agradable_

_-Pues que si me das un poco de poción anticonceptiva- le dije lo mas calmada que pude. En ese momento la cara de mi amiga cambio de total enojo a una completa sonrisa picara_

_-Y para que necesitas tu eso ?- me pregunto con una cara que dejaría al Grinch muy atrás_

_-Pues para que será Luna no creo que sea para regalársela a mi abuelita- nótese el sarcasmo _

_-NO PUEDE SER TU Y HARRY...- chillo Luna pero logre que no dijera nada tapándole la boca_

_-Shhh!! Cállate Luna con un demonio- dije _

_-Es que es increíble wow!! En serio tu y el… no me lo creo te lo juro- me dijo Luna con cara de desconcierto _

_-Luna la tienes o no? Rápido- le dije, es que la verdad estaba impacienté, así que mi amiga me dio la tan dichosa poción y arranque mi camino hacia donde había dejado a Harry y lo encontré sentado en el sillón con una cara de mucha confusión lo que me causo algo de gracia asi que sin esperar mas me acerque a el; cuando el volteo a verme me sonrió de una forma como pocas veces y me hizo un gesto con la mano de que me sentara a un lado de el, así que fui y me senté me miro con los ojos brillantes y con un cómico puchero me dijo algo como…_

_-Porque me dejaste?-_

_Yo como una tonta! Me quede viéndolo y cuando le iba a decir la razón por la cual me fui me puse mas roja que un tomate -Pues fui por…una poción con Luna…paraaa poder seguir con lo que hacíamos- termine de decirle en un susurro _

_A el se le ilumino la cara y con una sonrisa sensual me dijo –Así, y que hacíamos- me dijo en el recargando su frente en mi sien con su boca casi a la altura de mi oído_

_-Ahh! Pues estábamos haciendo…-le dije con la poca valentía Gryffindor que sentía –esto- termine de decirle con un beso muy apasionado_

0o----------fin del Flash Back----------o0

Y pues bueno así fue como sucedió lo inevitable, pero lo peor fue el hecho de que las estupidas pociones de Luna no servían, y adivinen como paso todo quieren saber como paso todo.

Pues resulta que…

Pillin: Travieso o Picaron.

Gulping Plimpies: Animal fantástico sacado de la enciclopedia de el diccionario de Harry latino (se cree que es invento de Luna).

Ojala les guste, porque la verdad me encantaría que lo siguieran leyendo siii? Me divierto mucho poniendo en este tipo de historias a los personajes porque como que tiene un lado mas adolescente o será que solo soy yo? Jejeje bueno si les gusto ya saben que sus REVIEWS son bien recibidos y si no también acepto criticas en verdad si **me gustaría que me dijeran en donde no les gusto para poder mejorar ok?** Bueno nos vemos el próximo capi les aseguro que no me tardare mucho.

¡¡Muchos besos y muchos reviews!!

**Nataly HHr**

-


	2. ¿Embarazadas Claro que no o si?

Hola a todos me encanta, que a la gente que se tomo el tiempo de leer mi fic le haya gustado me sentí de veras muy bien y me dieron ganas de actualizar jo jo jo.

Bueno pues aquí se los dejo ojala y les guste…

**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a la sra. Rowling si no Hermione tendría un hijo llamado Albus Snape :P

Todas las palabras o frases que tengan esta marca tendrán una explicación abajo

**¡Estamos embarazadas¡**

Embarazadas?! Claro que no…o si?

Pues resulta que…

Todas estábamos en la cocina preparando el desayuno, léase Gin, Lu, la sra. Weasley y yo; de lo que les conté de pues de Harry y de mi pues… ya había pasado como 3 semanas y a veces se repetía regularmente pero la "tensión" había disminuido, ya podíamos estar todos en un mismo cuarto y sin supervisión adulta, comportándonos como gente decente, el punto es que Luna estaba algo rara no había querido comer nada y se le revolvía el estomago con facilidad así que pensamos que algo le había caído mal, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Un rato después llego mi querida amiga Tonks y digo querida porque después de toda la horrible tragedia que pasamos por la guerra ella y yo nos hicimos confidentes de amores frustrados, yo, obviamente le contaba de Harry y ella me decía de que tan testarudo podía ser Remus Lupin... en fin era un sesión de dra. Corazón, hasta que gracias a Merlín nuestros ruegos fueron escuchados y se les abrieron las cabezas a esos hombres, lo que dio como resultado un bonito y hermoso noviazgo entre Harry y yo; Y una pequeña, hermosa y linda niña llamada Elizabeth, saben a que me refiero no? Bueno si no, la peque se apellida Lupin y su mama es Tonks, atan cabos…ok

Les decía llego Tonks y Beth…

0o----------Flash Back----------o0

_-No es justo que nosotras tengamos que hacer el desayuno mientras los chicos están dormidos- reclamo Ginny, esta mujer nunca se queda callada_

_-Ginny, cariño los chicos terminaron de limpiar el jardín y el sótano muy tarde justo seria dejarlos dormir un poco no crees?- le respondió Molly _

_-si Ginny tu no limpiaste no puedes reclamar por solo hacer el desayuno- le dijo Lu, vaya que Luna a madurado mucho se nota en seguida –después de todo los nargles te pudieron haber picado- termino de decir con una sonrisa…bueno madura así que digamos mucho pues no lo creo sigue siendo la misma_

_-__Pues__ en ese caso que los atiendan sus novias no? Si por algo las tienen- dijo recalcando en el "pues" la muy…_

_-__Pues__ al menos servimos de algo porque tu no has hecho nada de provecho en todas las vacaciones Ginevra!- le conteste porque por muy mi amiga andaba de inaguantable _

_-HOLA!!!- grito una endemoniada persona haciéndonos brincar a todas del susto, aunque ya tengo la idea de quien es cierta persona_

_-Tonks! No tienes porque entrar así a las casas de la gente no ves que nos das un susto de muerte- le regaño Molly_

_-Lo siento Molly tendré mas cuidado, pero bueno que vamos a desayunar, ya que veo mujeres en obra- dijo en tono burlón, pues como ella no puede cocinar si no nos enfermaríamos del estomago_

_-Hay Nymphadora pero de que buen humor que estas eh?- le dijo Luna –pero y a esto donde esta Beth y Remus no vienen contigo?- añadió_

_-NO ME DIGAS ASI, y claro que va a venir pero fueron a llevar a Beth con el doctor y como odio ver que le hagan algo a mi bebe no quise ir, pero me dijo que saliendo venían para acá- termino con una sonrisa _

_-Bueno chicas ahora vengo voy a despertara a esos dormilones, no seria correcto que ustedes fueran- dijo saliendo de la cocina. Cuando Molly salio Tonks hizo una mueca de burla y dijo:_

_-Hay Molly tan inocente, "no es correcto que vayan ustedes", por favor no quiero ni imaginar que harán- _

_-Si chicas quien las viera, tan serias e inocentes que se veían- se burlo Ginny _

_-Hay ya basta si por favor suficiente tengo con oler este desagradable aroma, como para que ustedes me estén reclamando- dijo mi querida Lu fastidiada _

_-Que aroma si solo huele a estofado y créeme que no huele mal incluso ya me esta dando hambre- dije _

_-Quee!! Pero si no has dejado de comer lo que estas partiendo Hermione, es en serio eso que dicen que el sexo da hambre eh!- dijo Ginny _

_-Hay Ginny ni digas nada porque tu ya hubieras acabado con toda la comida de esta casa- le respondí, claro no me iba a quedar callada_

_-Ya basta esta bien dejemos esto por la paz- reclamo Tonks -que humorcito se cargan- añadió _

_-Como sea pero yo sigo pensando que algo huele horrible y juro que siento…- no pudo terminar Luna _

_-Buenos días señoritas, como estamos hoy?- entro Remus con una gran sonrisa y trayendo a una pequeña como de 1 año y medio en los brazos_

_-Ayy! Beth pequeña ven con tía Luna- dijo quitándole la pequeña a Remus_

_-Hey como les fue con el ogro?- dijo Tonks mientras se alzaba un poco para rodear el cuello de mi ex profesor, definitivamente aquí hay mucho amor _

_-No es un ogro Ny es un medimago y nos fue bien, Beth es una niña muy valiente y casi no lloro- le explico mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia retomo su compostura –bueno chicas voy a saludar a Arthur y a los chicos creo que los vi bajando- y salio dejándonos solas_

_-Bueno "Ny" eso fue demasiada miel para mí- agrego Ginny algo fastidiada_

_-Hay Tonks definitivamente Remus es un hombre de los que ya no hay que suerte tienes me recuerda a los elfos de la montaña son tan caballerosos- suspiro Luna _

_-Pues si amiga, no tengo nada que reclamar a Harry pero Remus es un Hombre tan encantador- dije con voz soñadora pero es que Remus Lupin es Remus Lupin aunque quede claro que ya amo a Harry con toda mi alma _

_-Si es el mejor- murmuro Tonks con la mirada fija en el punto donde había estado _

_-y mas porque dicen que los licántropos… bueno ustedes saben no?- dijo Ginny tanteando el terreno_

_-No, no sabemos que es?- dijo Tonks frunciendo el ceño _

_-Habla Ginevra que es?- le reclame_

_-Primero no me digas así eh Hermione- me contesto enojada –y pues lo que dicen es que… es que…-_

_-Vamos Ginny habla por Merlín no nos dejen así- dijo Luna levantando un poco la voz _

_-Pues que los licántropos son buenos en la cama- susurro Ginny un poco apenada_

_-Ji ji ji, eso ya lo había oído pero nunca lo pensé en el profesor- dijo Luna picara _

_-Pues yo tampoco lo había pensado así, también una vez leí que ellos envejecen más lento que nosotros los magos y aparte conservan su apetito sexual hasta muy avanzada edad- dije con aire pensativo_

_-Hey!! trío de pervertidas dejen de pensar así de mi esposo o les juro…- dijo Tonks bastante enojada pero en voz baja para que no la oyeran_

_-Si si, pero dinos es cierto? Solo por curiosidad ah?- dijo Ginny muy interesada _

_-No les voy a decir nada de mi intimidad!!- exclamo indignada_

_-O tal vez Tonks es la que es mala para "eso"- dije tentándola a que hablara_

_-Que dices, por todos los magos si yo les contara se quedarían con la boca abierta y pensarían que lo que han hecho ustedes es cosa de bebes- reclamo ofendida _

_-Pues técnicamente es cosa de bebes- explico Luna –pero cuéntanos entonces, porque la verdad no creo que puedas superarme a mi- añadió en tono que dejaría muy atrás a Draco Malfoy_

_Todas nos quedamos mirando a Luna y preguntándonos ¿Dónde ha quedado aquella niña tierna e inocente? Porque yo quiero saber._

_-Que? No olviden quien es mi novio- respondió Luna como si eso explicara todo, aunque en parte es verdad_

_Justo en ese momento Molly nos llamo para que la ayudáramos y Luna se trastabillo, cuando estaba a punto de caer Ginny la agarro del brazo para que no aterrizara en el suelo; Todas corrimos para ver que le pasaba y ella solo abría y cerraba los ojos y se tocaba la sien._

_-LUNA!! Que te paso?- le pregunto Tonks angustiada _

_-No lo se, solo me dio un mareo muy fuerte y…-_

_No pudo decir nada porque en seguida salio disparada al baño para regresar lo poco que había comido el día anterior, estábamos muy asustadas ya que no sabíamos que era lo que tenia pues ya se había repetido en una ocasión si mareos claro; la pobre se veía pálida como el papel._

_-Ay!! Por los magos y las brujas, que tendrá Luna muchachas?-dijo Ginny , aunque ella sea una insoportable a veces nos quiere y la queremos _

_-No se Gin pero no es nada bueno- le dije mientras la sostenía –tendremos que ver a un medimago lo mas pronto posible- añadí mientras Luna terminaba de devolver todo_

_-Oigan esto ya había pasado?- nos pregunto Tonks como estudiando la situación_

_-Pues ya había vomitado y no ha comido muy bien y desde ayer tiene mareos- le explico Gin _

_-No estarás pensando lo que creo que piensas no?- le pregunte imaginándome lo que pensaba pero es imposible a menos que a Luna se le olvidara tomarse la poción_

_-Pues no encuentro otra explicación- me dijo Tonks_

_-Miren hay que llevar a Luna a la habitación sin que se den cuenta de cómo esta si no van a querer saber lo que le pasa- dijo muy sabiamente Ginebra_

_-Esta bien yo la llevare, Tonks y tu vayan con Molly inventen algo y luego suban- le ordene a Gin _

_Con una dificultad de los mil demonios subí a Luna al cuarto, la acosté y la limpie de desagradables cosas que había "desechado", después de un rato llegaron Tonks y Ginny. Cuando Luna ya se sintió mejor Tonks empezó con sus argumentos._

_-Luna estas segura que cada vez que tenias…esas cosas te tomabas la poción?- le interrogo la metamorfomaga_

_-Si Tonks siempre la tomaba incluso Ron me decía si me cuidaba con algo- le dijo Luna algo perturbada_

_-Préstame esa poción- le ordeno Tonks_

_-Toma- le dijo Luna entregándosela _

_-Luna no te has sentido mal o no has tenido otros síntomas aparte de estos- le pregunto Ginny _

_-No- suspiro Lu _

_-Mmm, Hermione tu no te has sentido rara o mal…o diferente- dijo Tonks con tono casual _

_-Claro que no!- exclame extrañada –porque?-_

_-Pues no se asusten pero…- dijo revisando las demás pociones –chicas creo que tenemos unos cuantos problemas- añadió _

_-habla Nymphadora- le dije porque me estaba exasperando _

_-Las pociones están caducadas desde hace 2 semanas y media- añadió con preocupación sin molestarle que la haya llamado así _

_-QUEEEEE!!!- gritamos Luna y yo con los ojos desorbitados y la mas terrorífica sensación que eh sentido _

_-Si miren- me extendió la botellita con liquido azul celeste, la tome casi arrebatándosela y mire la fecha de caducidad y de hecho estaban vencidas; sentí como si todo mi cuerpo perdiera por momento todas sus fuerzas para después recuperarlas y decir…_

_-LUNA TE VOY A MATAR!!!- y me abalancé a ella tirando todo en mi camino ya que el único objetivo que tenia era matar a Luna o al menos hacerle daño…mucho daño_

_-Ahhhh!!!- grito Luna corriendo por la habitación y escondiéndose atrás de Tonks mientras Ginny me sostenía para que no me fuera encima de Luna, pero es que Merlín las pociones caducas, Nooooooo!!_

_-Hermione tranquila es todavía tenemos que ir a un doctor para ver si es cierto por favor y además tu no has tenido síntomas o si?- dijo Gin tratando de calmarme _

_Después de eso me quede quieta y a Luna le fue entrando la cruel verdad entonces empezó a llorar y luego de eso me sentí mal no era justo que a Luna cargara con la culpa ella no había sido la que me había forzado a tomar solo eso y además yo solo se las pedía bien podía ir a comprarlas yo misma. Así que me acerque y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla y decirle que se tranquilizara, tampoco me resistí a que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran de mi también y ahí fue cuando Tonks y Ginny nos abrazaron y nos dijeron que íbamos a contar con ellas en caso de que estuviéramos…eso no. Así que empezamos a idear un plan para ir con un doctor ya que con un medimago claro que no._

0o----------fin del Flash Back----------o0

Y así fue como paso todo por ese motivo estamos aquí, auque se supone que estamos en una cita con el pediatra de Beth pero bueno esa fue la coartada; en unos cuantos minutos el doctor nos hará pasa y nos dira algo que cambiara nuestras vidas

-Abú agu agugu a mamamama ahhhh!!- la pequeña Elizabeth emitía sonidos muy lindos mientras la sostenía y por un breve, pero brevísimo instante me pregunte como seria tener una pequeño o un pequeño hijo al que cuidar y querer…Claro que todo se desvaneció cuando Beth me tiro de los cabellos con tanta fuerza que casi me los arranca

-Ayy!! Tonks tu hija me quiere matar- le dije regresándole a su "angelito" como la llama Remus

-Merlín Herms pero que escandalosa que eres eh!- me dijo, ja como si a ella no le doliera cuando le tiraban del pelo

-Pues tu serás una masoquista pero yo no muchas gracias-

-Quieren callarse por favor!! Que no ven la situación!!!- exclamo Luna un tanto alterada y vaya que le pego duro a esa eh? – suficiente tengo con venir con un doctor muggle para que ningun mago sepa del "incidente", como para que ustedes se pongan a discutir en esta sala tan horrible- añadió en voz mas baja

-Lo siento Luna…- Dije pero fui interrumpida por una señora

-Señorita Lovegood, Señorita Granger, pueden pasar ya el doctor las esta esperando- nos informo la recepcionista

Cuando nos abrió la puerta entramos a un habitación algo grande, con muchos estantes de libros y expedientes un gran escritorio y un señor que supongo yo era el doctor nos recibió con una sonrisa, Merlín y pensar que ese señor me va a revisar en…Tranquila Herms, respira hondo, relájate, todas las mujeres viene mas de una vez en su vida al ginecólogo, Tonks nos dijo que no había que preocuparnos que el, era muy profesional, ya que ese doctor había atendido su embarazo por petición del padre de Ny, ya que era un amigo suyo de hace mucho tiempo.

-Buenos días Nymphadora, que sorpresa tenerte por acá- dijo muy animado el doctor

-Buenos días a usted también, mire le presento a Hermione Granger y a Luna Lovegood- le Saludo Tonks

-Mucho gusto señoritas ustedes son mis pacientes no?- nos dijo el doctor nos dijo revisando un expediente

-Si- contestamos las dos al mismo tiempo

-Bien yo soy el dr. Reynolds y pues bien que es lo que vamos a revisar- pregunto el doctor

Por Morgana, jamás me sentí mas nerviosa y apenada en mi vida, No nooooo!! Y lo peor es que a penas empieza pero no puede ser tan horrible no? Digo mucha gente viene aquí si fuera tan desagradable no hubiera nadie que viniera cierto?

-Ammmm pues es que tenemos una ligera duda- le dijo Luna y por su gesto pude adivinar que estaba igual de apenada que yo; pero una "ligera duda" no lo creo, esto era la interrogante que iba a cambiar mi vida

-Es que las señoritas quieren hacerse una prueba de embarazo- explico Nymphadora con soltura y hasta algo de burla, en ese momento Luna y yo la miramos como si nuestras retinas mandaran miles de cruciatas y Tonks al voltear a vernos y darse cuenta de cómo la mirábamos nos dio una sonrisa inocente si como no? Espera a que salga y ya veremos quien se ríe.

-Ah ya veo bueno pues esperen aquí voy por los materiales y Nymphadora si quieres puedes acostar a Elizabeth en el sofá de ahí para duerma mejor- nos dijo Reynolds

-si doc gracias- le dijo Tonks con una sonrisa

-Bueno y que se supone que nos van a hacer eh? Porque yo jamás eh estado en un lugar como este- pregunto Luna

-Pues la revisión de siempre nada fuera de lo normal- nos calmo Tonks con una expresión algo burlona y seria a la vez, la cara de Luna dibujaba una pregunta la cual era, y que es lo normal?

-Bueno señoritas quien empieza primero- pregunto el Dr. Entrando al consultorio

-Yo quiero ir primero- dijo Luna

-Esta Bien, pase al baño y póngase la bata- le explico

Luna tomo la bata con el gesto algo confuso y entro al baño, pero cual fue la sorpresa que mi querida amiga tenia la bata encima de la ropa; el doctor la miro con el ceño fruncido como preguntándose si eso era una broma o algo; demonios!! Me olvide que Luna no sabia absolutamente nada de cómo trabajaba un ginecólogo.

Al verla lo único que pude hacer fue llevarme la mano a la frente y negar cerrando los ojos en gesto de impaciencia, Tonks soltó una pequeña carcajada y pues el doctor vio el semblante tan inocente de mi amiga rubia que no le quedo de otra mas que…

-Señorita Lovegood tiene que ponerse la bata sin ropa debajo- le explico el doctor con paciencia

-QUE queeee??!!! Co...Como dijo usted, si la bata es delgadísima se va a trasparentar todo- soltó Luna sin pizca de pena, No!, teníamos que haberle explicado como trabaja el ginecólogo antes de venir

-Luna vamos al baño yo te ayudo- dijo Tonks intentando explicarle a Luna lo que iba a pasar en su revisión

-Listo doctor ya esta- dijo Tonks saliendo del baño con una sonrojada Luna tratando de taparse todo lo que mas podía con las manos y los brazos, ja! Ahora si mucha pena no?

-Muy bien, señorita Lovegood recuéstese aquí y suba las piernas en estas bases-

-Esta bromeando verdad?- le dijo con sarcasmo pero al ver la cara seria y extrañada del doctor, voltear a vernos a nosotros y comprobar que tenia que hacer eso su cara cambio a una de completo horror y pena, cielos! Sabia que eso me iba a pasar a mi pero Luna y su carácter es todo un show y no podía evitar reírme

-Emm no señorita así que entre mas pronto mejor- dijo el doctor comprensivamente

Así que sin mas ni mas mi buena amiga Luna tuvo que acomodarse "cómodamente" en el lugar que el doctor le indicaba con la cara echa un poema y tan roja como el cabello de su querido Ronald, cuando al fin Luna estaba acostada con las piernas… ejem abiertas, claro que encima tenia como una manta delgada que la cubría; mientras el doctor acercaba todo tipo de instrumentos que la verdad solo de imaginarse donde los iba a utilizar me daban escalofríos.

-Muy bien señorita Lovegood si siente incomodidad o molestias hágamelo saber, de acuerdo?- pregunto el doctor antes de tomar asiento

-Claro doctor- respondió la rubia

El doctor tomo una pinza grande como un pico de pato y justo cuando la "uso" en Luna ella dio un salto digno de las olimpiadas y llevándose la pinza al suelo junto con muchos instrumentos más, justo cuando dio su gran salto de su boca salio.

-SIENTO INCOMODIDAD, SIENTO INCOMODIDAD!!!-

Tonks y yo estábamos que nos botábamos de la risa, y el doctor una ves mas con la amable y profesional sonrisa en la cara se inclino a recoger todas sus herramientas de trabajo. Mientras que Luna nos miraba con una cara que se veía que en cuanto saliéramos de aquel consultorio nos iba a someter a una cámara de crucios de donde no saldríamos en horas.

-Bueno señorita Lovegood mientras mas rápido, sea mas pronto tendremos el resultado que le parece- explico el dr. Reynolds con una sonrisa

-Esta bien hagámoslo ya, y lo mas rápido posible por favor- suplico Luna

-Claro que si por favor tome asiento-

Bueno el doctor hizo su trabajo como en aproximadamente 15 minutos, creo que los 15 minutos mas horribles e incómodos de Luna ya que por su cara y sus puños blancos de tanto apretarlos lo dice por si solo, se imaginan lo que me haría Ron si supiera que traje a su novia a que un doctor la "revisara" pues de un modo muy profundo…en realidad no me lo quiero imaginar aunque se que MI Harry me defendería aunque cuando sepa que me hicieron lo mismo también se va a enojar, Merlín nadie se debe de enterar de esto.

Creo que el dr. Reynolds ya acabo con Luna, no!!Eso significa que sigo yo, bien esto se esta poniendo mal y si creen que les voy a contar lo que me hace el doctor creo que están alucinando ya que JAMAS lo voy a hacer…bueno aquí voy.

0o------------------------------------------------------------------o0

El doctor Reynolds nos dijo que nos fuéramos y volviéramos en unas horas así que eso fue lo que hicimos y llevamos a Beth al parque y Fuimos a comprar un helado, yo compre uno enorme de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y Tonks dijo que era una señal, claro que no le preste atención, es que un Helado es un helado y no se le puede rechazar.

-Luna de que se supone que es tu helado?- le pregunto Tonks

-Pues es de nuez con pistache y calabaza, no se ve delicioso?- esa cosa se ve en verdad asquerosa pero mejor no le digo si no se va a poner sensible.

Al terminar el helado y jugar un rato mas con Beth decidimos que ya seria buen tiempo de regresar con el doctor así que nos pusimos en marcha.

-Chicas que creen que pase si están…bueno eso- pregunto Tonks mientras conducía

-No lo se en verdad que eso es algo que me preocupa- admití con incertidumbre

-Pues estaremos preparadas para lo que sea no Herms?- dijo Luna, vaya esta chica tiene periodos, a veces locos a veces muy inteligentes

-Además si Molly no las quiere en la madriguera ya saben que mi mama y la tía Cissa siempre las apoyaran, aunque Draco va a torturarlas, va a matar o en su defecto a castrar a Ron y a Harry y por ultimo va a pedir que los bebes se llamen como el o algún nombre tan presumido como el- dijo Nymphadora

-Vaya Tonks no sabes como me reconforta saber eso- nótese el sarcasmo de Luna

-Demonios es cierto Draco me va a matar Y que va a decir Narcissa y Andrómeda, hay no esto no es bueno- como pude olvidarme del pequeño detalle de las gentes con las que vivo

-Hey tranquila no te estreses antes de tiempo- me dijo Ny

-Bien ya llegamos- dijo Luna con la voz mas gruesa que de costumbre –pues vamos por Nuestro futuro no?-

-Vamos-

Al llegar la señora que nos atendió desde un principio nos hizo pasar inmediatamente, vaya no nos dan ni un respiro, ni preparación psicológica, Merlín, Merlín, Merlín, creo que voy a vomitar.

Tienes que ser fuerte Hermione Granger por todos los dioses, si pudiste con una guerra y has podido vivir con Malfoys y Blacks esto no es nada del otro mundo, no es tan difícil vamos respira.

Vaya Luna parece que se va a desmayar en cualquier momento, debería de haber un equipo de primeros auxilios o algo parecido no? Hermione estas diciendo tonterías, si el señor es un doctor claro que va a sabe primeros auxilios.

-Herms- me susurra Luna cuando ya nos habíamos sentado yo volteo y me dice –tengo miedo-

Circe, Luna va a llorar, yo voy a llorar, Beth esta llorando esto no es bueno, respira Hermione respira

-Chicas voy a sacar a Beth estaré acá afuera esta bien?- nos pregunta pero no quiero que se vaya no Tonks no me abandones…ya salio, diablos esta bien, no tengo miedo soy fuerte no hay nada que temer no?

El doctor entro con una carpeta de metal donde supongo vienen los resultados, por instinto Luna y yo nos tomamos de las manos y esperamos a que hablara el doctor.

-Bueno señoritas aquí están sus resultados los quieren ya o espera…-

-Dígalo ya por favor- pidió Luna

-Pues en ese caso sus sospechas son confirmadas están en la tercer semana de embarazo- soltó el doctor

En ese momento sentí como si una ola de algo tibio recorriera mi cuerpo, hubo unos momentos de absoluto silencio, luego voltee a ver a Luna y ella hizo lo mismo, sonreímos al mismo tiempo y nos abrazamos muy fuerte mientras comenzábamos a llorar pero no era algo triste era emoción, felicidad no se lo que es, es indescriptible.

-Vamos a ser mamas- me dijo Luna llorando con una sonrisa radiante y su soñadora mirada

-Vamos a ser mamas- repetí saboreando cada palabra –Tonks- le dije

-Ven!!- Luna me jalo hasta la puerta y la abrió de un golpe

Las dos salimos lo mas rápido para encontrar a Tonks, teníamos la felicidad saliendo por los poros, la encontramos al final de la salita casi logrando que Beth durmiera, cuando gritamos con toda la emoción…

-¡Estamos embarazadas!-

Sobra decir que Beth se despertó asustada y Nympha corrió a darnos un gran abrazo haciendo malabares para que Beth no se cayera de sus brazos.

_Las pociones están caducadas_ No se si las pociones tengan caducidad pero aquí la trama lo requería je je je

_Suba las piernas en estas bases_Aquí me refiero a esa camilla de los ginecólogos que te pone en posición de dar luz ya saben no? Con las piernas abiertas la verdad no tengo ni la mas remota idea de cómo se llaman.

Acabeee!!! Al fin no creerán lo que me paso, yo termine muy felizmente mi historia en la mañana así que la iba a subir como a las 4 o 5 de la tarde, pero la reverenda inteligente de yo y nótese el sarcasmo le pique a "Desea guardar los cambios realizados… **NO**" y no se guardo, díos casi golpeo a la computadora o me hecho a llorar, incluso me puse a decir todas las injurias y maldiciones que me sabia, pero volví a escribir lo bueno que mas de la mitad de la historia si estaba guardada por eso fue que no me dio una embolia del coraje

Por cierto en el fic hay una teoría de los licántropos muy buena que la tome de un fic llamado **Lo que dicen de los Licántropos** para los que quieran checar y es de **Lor Lupin y ksan Potter, **bueno ahora si me despido nos vemos en el sig. Capitulo

Agradezco mucho sus reviews a:

**Atram Potter, Alejandra1, Rochelle Kuchiki, Hermione de Potter Granger, Soledad de los Angeles, Luckycharms2812, Policp Malfoy, Lon Wolfgood, UsagiPotter y Hermy Evans.**

¡¡Muchos besos y muchos reviews!!

**Nataly HHr**


	3. Y ahora

Hey nos vemos de nuevo. Pues otra vez vengo a traerles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que es la primera que hago así que si alguien quiere corregirme esta en TODA la libertad y le voy a agradecer mucho si lo hace.

Bueno sin mas que agregar les dejo mi trabajo :D

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de la señora Rowling así que nada es mió yo solo los uso para crear mi historia.

-la, la, la- dialogo

0o-----o0 cambio de escena o flash back

**¡Estamos embarazadas¡**

¿Y AHORA?

-Muy bien chicas que no cunda el pánico solo tienen que encontrar una forma sencilla y clara de decírselos, sin que les de un infarto cuando lo sepan- trato de calmarnos Tonks

En ese momento estábamos comiendo en el centro comercial ya que yo tenía un hambre feroz, y apenas tengo 3 semanas, imagínense todo lo que voy a engordar, hay ¡no!, A ver recapacita tu nunca has sido una superficial, y no vamos a empezar ahora ¿OK? Bueno como les iba diciendo estábamos comiendo en un lugar donde venden unos croissants que son una verdadera delicia…

-Oigan creo que deberíamos regresar los chicos y Molly se van a preocupar ya paso mucho tiempo ¿no lo creen?- me interrumpió Luna de mis cavilaciones

-¿Es cierto Herms que van a hacer?- pregunto Ny, vaya apoyo, "que van a hacer" no si que solidaria

-Pues vayamos a la madriguera, pero todavía no digamos nada hasta que hablemos con Cissa y Andrómeda-

-Buena idea, así estará todo mas tranquilo, y no hay que levantar sospechas ni dar indirectas y Tonks no se lo digas a NADIE ¿eh?- advirtió Luna

-Hay claro que no, bueno pues voy por Beth a los Juegos para bebes con las niñeras, vengo y nos vamos-

-Señor me trae la cuenta por favor- pidió amablemente Luna

-Claro que si señorita no desea nada mas- el tipo sonrió de una manera seductora pero Luna es tan ingenua para unas cosas, que ni se dio cuenta

Tonks llego con Beth llena de arena y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, definitivamente esa niña tiene ángel y si mi bebe es niño lo voy a casar con ella jo jo jo, ya me imagino la linda pareja. Al instante llego el gigoló que tienen por mesero con la cuenta.

-¡Quee¿cuando comimos todo esto?- se sorprendió muchísimo Tonks

-haber, waffle, croissant, helado de chocolate, vainilla, fresa, pastel de 3 leches, pay de queso con cereza… ¡¿Cuándo y a que horas pedimos esto?!- exclamo Luna

-Emm… chicas este…yo pedí las demás cosas…es que el bebe tenia hambre- dije tratando de excusarme. Merlín esto va a ponerse difícil, voy a parecerme a la tía de Harry cuando la inflo sin querer en la casa de sus tíos, esa tal ¿Marge?

-Como sea, aquí esta, vamonos ya que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Tonks abrazando a Beth

-Uunaa aaahh unaa, una mama una- Beth emitía soniditos mientras señalaba a Luna

-¿Que pasa pequeña quieres ir con la Tía Luna?- le dijo tiernamente su mama

-¡UUnnaa!- grito Beth

-Esta bien, esta bien, Luna tu sobrinita te reclama- le dijo Tonks a Luna, cuando tomo a la bebe Lupin en los brazos, esta se acurruco y se acomodo para dormir una siesta –vaya tienes madera de mama- agrego con una sonrisa picara.

-Ojala…- término en un suspiro mi amiga rubia

0o--------------------------------------------------------------------------o0

-Niñas ¿donde se habían metido? Vean la hora que es estos hombres han estado tan desesperados- dijo Molly

-Bueno es que…es que- Luna nos miraba buscando una explicación coherente y que convenciera a Molly sin hacerla sospechar nada

-Beth se quedo muy inquieta con su visita al doctor y tuvimos que llevarla por un helado y al parque y tu sabes ¿no? Hacer cosas para que se alegrara- dijo Tonks rápidamente

-Pero bueno y ¿los demás?- pregunte

-Pues Ron, Harry y Remus fueron a casa de Sirius porque no llegaban y estaban muy aburridos y Arthur tuvo que ir de emergencia al ministerio- Nos explico Molly; pobre señor Weasley con el nuevo trabajo que le dieron tiene que ir al ministerio cada que le llamen auque es un trabajo mejor que el que tenia.

Entonces para buena suerte nuestra Molly nos puso a ayudar con la cena, debo admitir que se veía deliciosa, pero tenia que controlarme a me iba a poner como un globo. Después de un rato se escucharon unos ruidos en la sala y pensamos que eran los chicos y Remus quienes habían llegado.

-¡Vaya ya llegaron¿Cómo les fue?- Pregunto Remus quitándole a Tonks la bebe y besándola para luego besar a mi amiga pelirrosa, en la mejilla obviamente, porque a este hombre todavía no se le quita lo respetuoso, que diría si supiera que Tonks nos cuenta casi todo lo que hacen en…ejem ejem, bueno ustedes entienden.

-Luna ya no quiero que las acompañes a ningún lado ¡eh!, me dejaste solo todo el día- dijo Ron con un puchero

-¡Merlín, pero que egoísta eres Ron!- le grite

-Ay Herms si se tardaron mucho- me dijo Harry sonriéndome y tomándome de la mano ¡aayyy! No es un amor.

-¡hey¿Para mi no hay saludo?- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa marca Black en los labios

-¡Sirius!- exclame y corrí a abrazarlo

-Hola Sirius- le saludo Luna con una sonrisa

-¡HOLA!- le grito Nymphadora colgándosele por su espalda

-Bueno bueno niñas ya basta vamos a cenar- finalizo Molly

-¡Ay si que me muero de hambre!- dije y Luna me miro con los ojos abiertos

-Vas a comer mas?- me susurro

-Ssshhh!- la calle

Estábamos sentados en la mesa hablando de cosas NO relevantes y riéndonos de todas las tonterías que decía Sirius.

-Oigan chicas a ver cuando van a visitar a Cissa, Andrómeda y a Draco me preguntaron mucho por ustedes- nos dijo Sirius

-Pues por mí que ese Hurón se quede esperando- dijo Ron con una mueca de disgusto

-Por mi también- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño y apretando su tenedor, ayyy!! Larga historia

-¡Ayy! Por favor pobre Draco el no tiene la culpa de ser tan encantador ¿verdad Herms?- dijo Ginny con una mirada burlona, acababa de llegar

-Hija pero porque tan tarde- le regaño Molly

-Ay ma es que estaba un poco ocupada- dijo Ginny despreocupada –Que decían de Draco- sonrió malignamente

-Nada Ginny, cosas sin importancia- le dije

-Mmm si claro jejeje- se burlo mirando a Harry, pero vaya con esta mujer

-Bueno y que tal como les fue con el doctor- pregunto Harry cambiando de tema

-Cof cof coof…Que dices, que doctor- dijo Luna atragantándose con la comida

-Pues con el pediatra de Beth, Lu- dijo Ron dándole algo de beber a Luna para que se calmara –de que otro si no- en ese instante Ginny recordó que íbamos a ir al ginecólogo, se quedo algo pálida y nos interrogo con la mirada

-Así el pediatra claro es que Luna no le agradaron mucho los doctores muggles ¿verdad Luna?- dijo Nymphadora

-Claro fue la peor experiencia de mi vida- y en realidad no mentía del todo je je

-Pero ¿Cómo les fue?- nos pregunto Ginny significativamente

-Pues nos fue POSITIVAMENTE bien- le dije a Ginny sonriendo y remarcando la palabra

-¿En serio?- exclamo Ginny parándose de la mesa y volteando a ver a Luna

-Si nos fue muy bien- le dijo Lu con mucha solemnidad

-Wow pero que bien- todos los demás nos miraban como unas locas –Digo es de alegrarse de que Beth este sana ¿no? Imagínense que no lo estuviera les gustaría¡ah, ah¿Te gustaría Remus?- le dijo Ginny pues el era el mas desconcertado

-No Ginny, en verdad me halaga que te preocupes tanto por mi pequeña…-

No te preocupes lo hago por amor- le corto sentándose a terminar de comer, con una sonrisa en la boca y sin poder controlar la emoción

Cuando ya todos estaban concentrados en comer, como Ron, o en sus pláticas, Ginny nos miro de reojo y movió los labios diciendo felicidades. Poco después se acabo la cena y estábamos todos en la sala despidiendo a Remus, Ny y Beth que ya estaba dormida.

-Bueno niñas las veo luego se CUIDAN mucho- se despidió Tonks y cuando nos dio un abrazo a mi y a Luna nos dio una palmadita en el vientre, sin que nadie lo notara, me dio mucha ternura su gesto.

-Adiós a todos- dijo Remus y así se fueron por la red flu

-Bueno yo también ya me voy, nos vemos y no se les olvide ir a Wiltshire- se metió en la chimenea y se fue igual que los anteriores

-Bueno muchachos me voy a mi habitación cuando llegue Arthur me hacen el favor de hablarme ¿si?- nos dijo la señora Weasley

-Claro señora Weasley- dijimos Luna y yo

-Bueno yo me voy al cuarto las ESPERO al rato ¡eh!-dijo Ginevra con demasiada emoción

-Creo que Ginny esta algo loca ¿no?-dijo Ron a lo que nosotras nos reímos

Cuando ya al fin Ginny se fue nos quedamos solos Ron, Harry, Lu y yo; y pues obviamente Harry quería que nos quedáramos solos, pero no encontraba la manera mas delicada de decirlo así que solo me quedaba esperar que la poca sutileza de Ron hiciera a aparición y poder irnos.

Y como llegada del cielo…

-Este…necesitaban otra cosa porque pues Luna y yo…-

-Si Ron sabemos, vamos Harry- le dije haciéndome la ofendida, Luna sonrió adivinándome el pensamiento; ya saben conexión de embarazadas.

0o--------------------------------------------------------------------------o0

Al llegar a la cocina Harry me tomo de la mano y me llevo al jardín, nos sentamos debajo de un árbol que había por ahí, ya estaba todo oscuro y la única luz que había era de la luna; Harry me estaba abrazando para que no tuviera frió, pero quien puede tenerlo con semejante hombre al lado. Me estaba dando algo de sueño así que me recargue en su pecho y el me abrazo por la espalda.

-Hermione- me susurro en el oido, por lo que no pude evitar que me recorriera un escalofrió

-¿Que pasa?- le dije con mi cara enterrada todavía en su pecho

-Tu siempre vas a estar conmigo ¿verdad?- me dijo con toda la seriedad que podía tener, pero a la vez como una pregunta casual

-Claro que siempre voy a estar contigo aunque tu ya no me quieras, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti- le dije mirándolo

-Eso no va a suceder- me dijo ya muy serio

-¿Qué no va a suceder?- le dije incorporándome un poco, con desconcierto marcado en mi cara

-Eso; yo siempre voy a quererte y siempre que quieras te voy a tener cerca- puso su mano en mi mejilla –Te amo Hermione, eres lo mejor que me ah pasado, tu siempre fuiste mi apoyo constante, siempre tuviste la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta, eres mi vida, nunca tendría ni el valor, ni la fuerza, ni las ganas para decirte adiós-

-Harry…-susurre llorando por todo lo que me dijo

-No, no espera déjame terminar, quiero que siempre estés conmigo, tener un futuro juntos, casarnos, tener una familia…-

Lo bese, así sin mas, en este momento no me importa lo que pase, lo que piensen los demás, solo se que Harry va a quererme tanto como a este bebe que esta aquí con nosotros…y que no debería ver a sus papis hacer esto, paso su mano por mi espalda hasta mi cintura y el beso fue aumentando…

-Harry espera necesito decirte algo…- le dije decidida separándome de el

-¿Que sucede?- me pregunto aturdido por el beso

-Es que yo estoy… estoy…yo estoy e-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!-

LEANME PLIS

Ayyy perdón por tardarme tanto pero sque estaba en exámenes, y luego a mi planilla de la escuela se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta (perdón por no invitarlos pero pensé que les quedaría algo lejos) así que anduve como conejo de pilas energyzer jaja

Los voy a dejar hasta aquí, muaja muaja jajaja soy mala!!, no sque la historia lo requiere porque que creen alguien se va enterar del embarazo y no es ninguno de los dos Padres, el próximo capi va a ser el mismo tiempo pero con Ron y Luna y claro mas de la Historia, por eso sta tan cortito (me encanta esta pareja son como 2 locos enamorados).

Cambiando de tema como les pareció mi escena de HHr es la primera escena romántica que hago wow!! Jeje. Ah! Por cierto nadie se pregunta que tiene que ver la familia de Draco aquí ps eso es mas adelante.

Por cierto algunas personas sembraron en mi la idea de hacer un DG, pero no se ustedes que opinan también, no me desagrada para nada esta pareja pero en la historia ya hay muchas parejas y puede que los confunda si eso pasa díganme eh! Que soy Novata.

Y sus reviews

Rochelle Kuchiki: verdad!! Así es como veo a luna y Herms juntas

Luchycharms2812: Ja ja ja claro que los bebes no se hacen solos, bueno la historia es HHr así que la historia esta basada en ellos también el ron y luna pero ellos son la base :P

Hermione de Potter Granger: muchisimas gracias, si que impresión de las dos.

Andrea316: ps ojala y te gusten las reacciones aunque todavía falten como 2 capis para verlas pero te prometo que van a estar divertidos todos

Romycrazy: ps esta ves me tarde un poco mas jeje que bueno que te guste

Atram Potter: ps pobres no porque ellos tambien tuvieron la culpa ehh:P

Lynette P. Broderick: Mushisimas gracias por el consejo ya lo puse en practica, y en verdad muchas gracias por tu review hasta me puse rojita cuando lo leí jeje ojala que te siga gustando

Camili.manina; me re encanta que les guste y en verdad me la eh pensado mas en la reacción que va a tener Ron que la que va tener Harry

Letty-potter: Que bueno que te guste y que estés picadísima jaja espero star haciéndolo bien

Mine: tratare de hacer lo mejor posible para que te guste 

Anyeli Hazel: me encanto tu review, y me alegra que compartas mi idea en serio y ps lo de Gin y Draco si te pasas por las notas ya veras, tambien me dare una vuelta por tu fic cuando lo subas para verlo ok ah! Por cierto mi mail es

El próximo capitulo lo voy a subir como el jueves o viernes ok? Bueno hasta luego!!

¡¡Muchos besos y muchos reviews!!

**Nataly HHr**


	4. Y ahora 2O

Hola aquí ya vengo de nuevo con mi nuevo capitulo como les prometí OK? Lo termine lo más pronto que pude. Sus reviews y críticas son bien recibidas.

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo solo soy una humilde escritora, que ama el HHr y **odia** el HG lo siento mucho por los que si les gusta.

**Nota: **este capitulo esta narrado por Luna al principio luego estará narrado por alguien ajeno a la historia (ósea yo) no por Hermione como siempre. Solo este capitulo.

-la, la, la- dialogo

0o-----o0 cambio de escena o flash back

---- cambio de narrador

**¡Estamos embarazadas!**

¿y ahora? 2.0

-Este…necesitaban otra cosa porque pues Luna y yo…-

-Si Ron sabemos, vamos Harry- le dijo Hermione ofendida, claro que no me la trague para nada porque sabia que estaba esperando que Ronnie dijera algo así ¡ja! Si no lo sabré yo.

0o--------------------------------------------------------------------------o0

-¡Ay! Ronald ya hiciste que Hermione se enojara- le dije

-Que novedad Luna, Hermione siempre se enoja conmigo- dijo con una mueca cómica

-Lose- dije con una amplia sonrisa- yo también quería estar contigo- agregue mirándolo fijamente

-Así- me dijo acercándose y abrazándome por la cintura

-Si porque mira…- le dije sacándome de su abrazo y sacando unos documentos de mi bolso –te acuerdas que te conté de los globins que se habían visto en…-

Mientras hablaba y hablaba, Ron se me quedaba mirándome raro, la verdad no se si me esta prestando atención pero lo que si se es que me gusta que me mire, me hace sentir única y especial.

-Incluso hasta encontré estos informes ¡puedes creerlo!- le dije mientras le mostraba los papeles

-¿En serio?...es genial- me dijo mirándome fijamente como si fuera, como si fuera… ¡YO!

-Ronald, no me has hecho caso en nada de lo que te eh dicho ¿verdad?- le dije frunciendo el ceño

-Claro que si, era algo de los globins y un informe y…- me dijo mientras jugaba con mi cabello y lo ponía detrás de mi oreja

-No me hiciste caso- le repetí seriamente

-Bueno…talvez es que, yo…- trataba de decir Ron mientras se sonrojaba un poco y su boca parecía la de un pez, se me hizo tan gracioso que sonreí muy ampliamente y lo calle con un rápido beso

-Tu tienes la culpa de que no pueda concentrarme- me dijo cerca de mi boca y sonriéndome muy tiernamente

-Pues aceptare mi culpa- le dije distraídamente

-Si y será la peor, es mas yo seré tu verdugo, muajajaja- me dijo con tono tenebroso, el cual solo me hizo reír

No paso ni un segundo cuando me abrazo y me estaba besando, se que no soy tan ingenua para este tipo de momentos pero Ronald es tan, tan, inexplicable, es de los que ya no hay y saben que, es solo para mi.

El beso empezó a ser un poquito más apasionado, y yo me deje llevar sin importar que no fuera un buen lugar para hacer estas cosas, ¡era la sala! Y además no era un buen ejemplo para Ronnie Jr, pero con Ronald es imposible oponer resistencia, me hace sentir que después de todo si estoy en el lugar correcto.

-Te amo Ronald- susurre mientras no dejábamos de besarnos, pero cuando lo escucho, paro y me tomo la cara entre las manos, tenia una expresión indescriptible como si anhelara algo y la vez como si tuviera todo lo que quiso siempre, también pude notar como una ligera chispa de sorpresa, talvez porque nunca hablo de mis sentimiento muy seguido o mas bien nunca lo hago de forma tan directa, creo que esta asustado.

-Luna, yo también te amo…demasiado- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla –Tu me haces sentir un ganador y el hombre mas afortunado, quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo y tener un ejercito de Weasley's pelirrojos, que sean tuyos y míos

-¿En serio?- le dije mirándolo con emoción y tocándome el vientre sin que lo notara –de veras quieres estar conmigo siempre, aunque sea algo…Luna- le dije

-¡Claro! Es lo Luna que eres lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti, tu eres feliz como eres, segura de ti misma, especial, única, inteligente…demasiado inteligente para mi propio bien- me dijo y le di un golpecito en el brazo

-Ronald, mi Ronald- le dije mientras pasaba mi dedo índice por las pecas de su cara -¿sabes que?- tome su mano y justo cuando la iba poner sobre mi vientre…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!-

---- 0o--------------------------------------------------------------------------o0 ---- 

-¡¿Que demonios fue eso?!- exclamo Harry algo molesto

-No lo se hermano vamos a ver- le dijo Ron y ambos subieron las escaleras

Minutos después Ron les grito que no había nada de que preocuparse que solo era que Molly creía haber visto un gnomo en su habitación, Luna y Hermione se quedaron las dos abajo esperando que los dos futuros padres bajaran.

-Hermione- le hablo Luna

-Mmm- la verdad Hermione se veía algo ansiosa y no era para menos la interrumpieron en su gran momento

-Estuve a punto de decirle a Ron-

-¿Decirle que?- le pregunto Hermione, Luna la miro fijamente, ladeo la cabeza preguntándose en donde había quedado la "gran" inteligencia de la Gryffindor

-Pues que estoy embarazada, que vamos a tener un pelirrojo bebe- le contesto Luna con una mano en su vientre y una sonrisa en su rostro

-Yo también estuve a punto de decirle a Harry lo mismo, tengo un poco de miedo ¿sabes?- le contesto Hermione soltando un suspiro

-Sabes algo Hermione- Dijo Luna, a lo Hermione la miro con atención y asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de que siguiera –en verdad tengo mucha incertidumbre de lo que pueda pasar con nosotras y con los chicos, pero se muy bien que aunque estos pequeñines no sean esperados, sus papas y nosotras también los vamos a querer igual o mas que si lo hubieran sido, porque si algo aprendí de mi madre es que un hijo es lo mejor que te puede pasar, ella me lo decía constantemente- en este momento apareció una sonrisa melancólica en la cara de Luna y Hermione le tomo la mano en gesto de apoyo –y por eso nosotros vamos a salir adelante Herms, porque amamos a nuestros hijos-

-Tiene mucha razón Lu todo va estar bien- dijo Hermione mientras la abrazaba

-Pero bueno es momento de estar alegres ¿no?, después de todo ¡estamos embarazadas!- le dijo Luna sonriendo y parándose cuando…

-¡¡¡¡¡CRASH!!!!!- un recipiente en manos de alguien se destrozó en el suelo

-¡¿Cómo dijeron?!- pregunto un exaltado e incrédulo Arthur Weasley

-¡¡Sr. Weasley!!- gritaron Luna y Hermione a la vez

-Co…como es e…eso de que están…- trataba de decir Arthur pero su boca se trababa con la idea de exteriorizar la oración

-Shhh- otra ves dijeron Lu y Herms al mismo tiempo –señor Weasley, por favor no hable en voz tan alta que lo pueden escuchar- dijo Luna mirando con aprehensión a Arthur Weasley

-Mire si se calma le explicamos todo ¿Si?- le explico Hermione

-Pues estoy esperando esa explicación- dijo el señor Weasley mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala y respiraba profundamente

-Pues resulta que cuando la señora Weasley y usted se fueron todo el día aquella vez a Hogsmeade pues pasaron muchas cosas…-dijo Hermione sonrojada

-Una de ellas fue el resultado de nuestra situación- término de decir Luna sin ningún tipo de pena o culpabilidad, ya saben como es esta mujer

-Pero co…como fue posible que esto pasara- se repetía el señor Weasley

-¿En verdad quiere saber?- le pregunto Luna con un gesto de incomodidad en su rostro

-Eh…- el mayor de los pelirrojos obviamente no captaba la pregunta, pero luego su cara se torno de un rojo igual al de su cabello –¡Pero claro que no!- chillo

-Que paso chicas están bien se oyó que algo se quebró- se oía la voz de Harry que venia bajando las escaleras con Ron atrás

-Señor Weasley, por favor no diga nada los chicos todavía no saben, por favor, por favor- le dijo Hermione mientras le miraba con suplica

-Esta bien no dir…-

-¿Qué se quebró?... ¡Papa! ¿Cuándo llegaste?- entro Ron interrumpiendo

-Acabo de llegar Ron es solo que me tropecé y se me callo una vasija- explico Arthur mirando de reojo a las chicas – no fue nada, no se preocupen-

-Bueno vamos a afuera ¿no? Chicas- dijo Harry

-Claro y podemos buscar…- comenzó Luna pero con una mirada de Hermione la callo

-Claro chicos vayan, ahora vamos nosotras- agrego Hermione con una sonrisa mas falsa que la de Rita Sketter

-Esta bien pero no tarden- dijo Ron –vamos hermano- dijo golpeando en la espalda a Harry y saliendo al jardín

El jardín de los Weasley era un pequeño paraíso, ya que tenía una muy hermosa vista y como algo extra, los gemelos y Charlie habían mandado a poner unas muy lindas bancas. Los chicos llegaron a la banca más grande y se sentaron ahí a conversar de tonterías de hombres como todo y súbitamente se hundieron en un pensativo pero cómodo silencio mientras que observaban a la Luna.

-Sabes algo Harry, eh estado pensando en cosas muy importante estos últimos días- dijo Ron mientras miraba a la luna y en su cara aparecía una imperceptible sonrisa

-Yo también- le respondió el mirando hacia una pequeñísima lagunilla que estaba casi al final del Jardín

-Cosas sobre mi futuro- añadieron los dos al mismo tiempo con aire pensativo, se miraron y sonrieron

-Es sobre Luna ¿no es cierto?- pregunto Harry

Ron asintió con una sonrisa enorme –y lo tuyo es sobre Hermione ¿ah?- Harry asintió

-¡Aahh!- suspiro Harry –sabes hermano creo que extrañare la soltería- añadió recargando hacia atrás su cabeza

-Si, creo que yo también- contesto Ron mientras ampliaba su ya grande sonrisa

0o------------------------------------------------------------------------o0

-Y bien, porque ellos no saben que…porque no lo saben- exigió saber el señor Weasley

-Pues porque no sabemos como decírselos- dijo Luna con una mueca

-Es cierto Señor lo acabamos de saber apenas ahora- agrego Hermione

-Esta bien les daré su tiempo, pero no tarden- les dijo mostrando su amable sonrisa de siempre –ahora vayan, las están esperando-

Las chicas le dedicaron una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se disponían a salir, cuando el señor Weasley toma a Luna suavemente del brazo le sonríe y le dice

-Cuida a mi nieto Luna, Hermione tu también- le dice mientras las ve salir hacia el jardín.

-Aaaaaaahhh- suspira – esta juventud, mira que hacerme abuelo tan joven, ¡ja! Un pequeño Weasley, ya lo quiero ver, le va sacar canas a Molly- se decía Arthur mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación

0o------------------------------------------------------------------------o0

-Porque tan callados ¿ah?- pregunto Hermione mientras se sienta a un lado de Harry y lo abraza por la espalda, a lo que el le responde

-Solo estábamos pensando en…cosas- le dijo Harry mientras el y Ron se dirigen una mirada cómplice

-Que traman ¡eh¡- reclamaba Luna mientras Ron jugaba con su cabello lacio

-Nada Lu, nada- le callo Ron mientras la hacia recargarse en su pecho

Así estuvieron un buen rato, en un cómodo silencio donde solo se oían los suaves cantos de los insectos, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y empezó a hacer frió así que no tuvieron mas remedio que entrar a la casa, pero nuestros queridos amiguitos tenían otras intenciones que solo mirar la luna, si por algo dicen que los hombres no pierden el tiempo, pero las chicas recordaban la muy reciente y extraña conversación con el señor Weasley, así que optaron por lo sano y a regañadientes los chicos tuvieron que irse a dormir no sin antes dejar a sus princesas en su habitación.

-¡Me quieren decir porque demonios tardaron tanto!- les chillo una MUY enojada Ginny –¡no me digan que son tan lentas para el sexo!-

-¡Claro que no Ginevra!- Le reclamo Hermione a lo que Ginny sonrió picara

-Ah no, vaya Hermione, yo que pensé que eras mas como decir…conservadora- se burlo la pelirroja

-Ginny por favor no es el momento- interrumpió Luna al ver que estas dos ya se iban a pelear otra vez

-Esta bien, esta bien- se calmo Ginny –Pero díganme como les fue con el doctor que les dijo ¿Qué van a ser? ¿Cuándo van a nacer? ¿Están sanos? ¿De cual voy a ser madrina?- empezó a hablar y hablar

-Ginny por favor solo fuimos a hacernos nuestro exámenes para saber si, si o si no- le dijo Hermione

-Pero por fa díganme ya, que les dijo, díganmelo al pie de la letra- les suplico la Weasley

-Pues que estamos embarazadas, que los pequeños no tienen hasta ahora ningún problema y que llevamos 3 semanas de feliz embarazo- explico Luna

-¡¡No puede ser voy a ser tía!!- se emociono Ginny y se tiro encima de Hermione y Luna –al menos algo bueno vamos a sacar de sus pervertidas acciones- agrego cuando se separaba de las chicas

-Uy, está hablando la pura y santa, no me digas que no llegaste porque estabas ocupada consiguiendo una beca o planes de estudio ¿cierto?- le dijo Hermione

-Pues no, no llegue tarde por eso- le contesto Gin con una sonrisa

-¿Con quien saliste Ginevra?- pregunto Hermione con mucha curiosidad

-Pues salí con…- les dijo haciéndola de emoción

-¡¡¡Ginny!!!- chillaron Lu y Herms a la vez

-Con Colin-

-¿Colin? Colin Creevey- le dijo Luna dudosa

-Así es- dijo orgullosa

-Pero a ti no te gusta el, nunca nos lo habías mencionado como un prospecto- le dijo Hermione

-Si pero ya ven, pero bueno eso no es importante ¿que paso nadie sabe?- pregunto emocionada otra vez

-Pues de hecho solo Tonks y…- comenzó Hermione

-Y quien mas Herms dime-

-Y tu papa- acabo

-¡Que! Pero como es que sabe, porque demonios le dijeron- empezó Ginny igual a Molly

-Hey como crees que le dijimos, el…nos escucho hablar, cuando llego del ministerio- le dijo Luna

-Mmm pues esperemos a ver que pasa mañana, porque ya es tardísimo- dijo Ginny

-Si es mejor dormir- dijo Hermione mientras bostezaba

Las chicas se acostaron A dormir cada una en una cama individual para que no hubiera tentación de compartirlas.

-Buenas noches Herms, buenas noches Luna, buenas noches bebes- dijo Ginny justo antes de dormir profundamente

0o------------------------------------------------------------------------o0

Después de esa noche pasaron unos cuantos días, en los que había incomodas situaciones con el señor Weasley y vaya que a veces si eran mas que incomodas. También había otro pequeño problemita, las chicas, es decir todas, por común acuerdo habían decidido suspender toda clase de actividad sexual o alguna otra que propiciara cualquier tensión o contacto muy "intimo", sobra decir que los hombres incluido Remus estaban un "poco" perturbados por dicha situación.

Esa mañana Hermione se había levantado muy temprano ya que planeaba dar un paseo por el pequeño bosque que había detrás de la Madriguera, después de una buena caminata matutina regresaba para ir a despertar a aquellas holgazanas que tenia por amigas, pero antes pasaría a darse un rápido baño.

Nuestra Hermione estaba muy feliz en la tina bañándose, así que para dar un total relax se sumergió en el agua, por lo que no pudo escuchar que tocaron a la puerta un par de veces y mucho menos oír como su guapo novio entraba al baño y comenzaba a sacarse la pijama. Cuando la chica salio del agua, vio una sombra y…

-¡Hermione!, ¿que haces aquí?- exclamo Harry muy sorprendido de encontrarse ahí a su novia

-¡Como que, que hago aquí! Obvio me estoy dando un baño, ¿tu que haces aquí?- le pregunto molesta

-Pues yo también me vine a dar un baño ¿no ves?- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido

Pero fue hasta ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que el y Hermione estaban en el baño, sin ningún tipo de ropa que los cubriera y absolutamente todos estaban dormidos, claro que también nuestra inteligente chica se dio cuenta de eso, en ese momento un montón de ideas pasaron por la mente de estos dos muchachos llenos de "energía", porque no solo Harry era el que sufría el periodo de "abstinencia", no Hermione también lo resentía.

-Eh Harry me podrías pasar la toalla que esta atrás de ti- le pidió algo apenada y ¿sonrojada? Ja, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía así

-Claro, aquí esta, ¿Quiere que te ayude?- le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa muy al estilo James Potter

-¡NO! Quiero decir no, no es necesario yo pueda sola, soy una chica fuerte- dijo Herms mientras sonreía muy tímidamente –y…también podrías cubrirte un poco- añadió toda sonrojada y tímida

-¿Que?- le pregunto Harry confuso cuando volteo para abajo y en efecto se dio cuenta que estaba como dios lo trajo al mundo –¡diablos! Lo siento- le dijo apenado y tapándose con la toalla que le iba a dar

-Bueno me pasas otra toalla- pidió la chica

-Si claro- Harry le dio la toalla, Hermione salio de la tina e hizo mil y un malabares para que no se le viera nada, cuando paso a un lado de este, la vio de arriba abajo con no muy buenas intenciones

-Hermione…- susurro en su oído

-Harry no…- pero nuestro hábil buscador la atrajo hacia si y la beso, haciendo que el trayecto la toalla del muchacho cayera al piso, Hermione tenia los brazos sobre el pecho del chico tratando de alejarlo pero nada servia

'Merlín, esto no es bueno si Harry sigue así no me voy a controlar, ¡Por todos los magos! No trae toalla.' Pensaba la castaña que ya estaba cediendo a la situación

-No te vayas Herms quédate conmigo- le pidió Harry en un suspiro

'Ay no como me voy a resistir con este hombre, que deje de ser tierno ¡por favor!...Merlín, Merlín me esta quitando la toalla, ¡¡pero que demonios!! Si solo es un beso no hará daño ¿no?' concluyo la chica entre los brazos de su Harry

Hermione había terminado por ceder pero solo "un poquito", así que sin perder el tiempo sus manos subieron por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabello y enterrarse en el, Harry por su parte acariciaba la cintura de su novia, ya que como el era algo tímido no se animaba a hacer otro movimiento, hasta que sintió la caricia de Hermione e inconcientemente sonrió en el beso y supo que era el momento de actuar; ¡ja!, si los hombres para eso del las "relaciones intimas" hasta lo tímido se les quita; Bueno volviendo con nuestros amigos, Harry comenzó un movimiento ascendente desde la cintura de Hermione hasta…donde el camino lo llevara, cuando la traviesa mano del buscador llego a su destino, Hermione se separo de Harry como si le quemara.

-No Harry, ahora no- le dijo mientras recogía la toalla, cuando volteo a ver a su novio lo vio con una cara de decepción y de angustia, así que se acerco a el sonriendo y le acaricio la mejilla diciéndole…

-No es que no quiera estar contigo Harry, es que ahora no es buen momento- el ojiverde la miro, le sonrió y le tomo la mano para besarla

-Herms, va a ser cuando tu quieras, esta bien- la abrazo y le susurro un te amo en el oído

-Claro, además cuando sea el momento va a ser genial, es una promesa- le dijo con una sonrisa picara –Bueno tengo que ver a Luna y a Ginny- se acerco y le dio un rápido beso en lo labios mientras su mano bajaba para tocar una parte no muy decente del chico –es promesa- le susurro otra ves mientras ejercía un poco de presión en su "agarre"

-¡¡Hermione!!- le reclamo Harry desesperado mientras ella salía rápidamente del baño aguantándose la risa

0o------------------------------------------------------------------------o0

-Hermione ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto Ginny antes de que entrara a la habitación

-Estaba dándome un baño ¿pasa algo?- le pregunto la castaña extrañada

-No, no, solo que Luna me mando a buscarte para no se que cosa del premiecito y llevo como mas de 15 minutos buscándote- le explico la pelirroja con el entrecejo medio fruncido

-¿Premiecito?- le pregunto alzando las cejas

-Si tu sabes lo de…- le dijo señalándole el vientre –es una clave, para que no las vuelan a oír- agrego burlonamente

-Ohh pues hay que entrar- le dijo girando la manija de la puerta

-¿Qué pasa porque no abres?- le pregunto Gin

-No puedo, a ver abre tu- le pidió Hermione, Ginny intento abrir la puerta pero tampoco podía, al ver el fracaso de la pelirroja –¿traes tu varita?- le pregunto

-Si, toma- le entrego la varita y la castaña hizo un hechizo desconocida para la Weasley, pero que logro abrir la puerta

-¡Luna Lovegood! ¡Ronald Weasley! ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?- grito Hermione al ver a sus dos amigos en posiciones nada comunes y la mitad de la ropa de Luna en el piso

-Merlín, me va a quedar un trauma por ver esto- decía Ginny mientras se tapaba los ojos y se volteaba

-Ronald fuera ahora mismo- le grito la castaña

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa Hermione?- le pregunto Ron medio cabreado

-Pasa que estas en mi habitación- dijo y Ron se fue con ganas de asesinar a su mejor amiga

-Luna ¿que demonios pensabas? Teníamos un trato entre las 4 de no hacer ese tipo de cosas-

-Hermione tranquilízate creo que es innecesario todo esto, los estudios de los globins no revelan que esto sea…- intentaba explicar Luna

-Me importa un cacahuate los globins, Luna- le grito para irse a cambiar al baño, porque si seguía ahí explotaba

Y es que el enojo de nuestra castaña no solo era porque Luna había roto el trato sino que ella no pudo hacer lo que quería hacer con Harry por seguir con el estupido e innecesario trato, también se dio cuneta que no debió haberse enojado así con Luna, tal vez lo de Ron si estaba bien, pero gritarle a Luna no.

-Luna lo siento, en verdad ese trato es innecesario- se disculpo Herms

-Esta bien, no te preocupes es el estrés- le respondió Luna con una gran sonrisa

-Que bueno porque era horrible la abstinencia ¡me iba a volver loca!- dijo Ginny a lo que las demás se rieron –se que esto es difícil pero hay que discutir lo menos posible, esta bien Herms, ¿sin discusiones?-

-Claro Gin- a lo que todas se dieron un gran abrazo

En ese momento la puerta se abrió súbitamente para encontrar a una desesperada Tonks con el cabello tan rojo que casi se veía negro –¡¡Ya no puedo seguir con el trato!!- a lo que las 3 chicas empezaron a reir con ganas, después le explicaron todo a la metamorfomaga.

0o------------------------------------------------------------------------o0

-¿Que hay de desayunar ma?- pregunto Gin

-Lo que ves aquí Ginny, chicas ¿Cómo durmieron?- les pregunto Molly

-Excelente señora Weasley- le contestaron las chicas

-Tonks, Beth quiere comer, deberías darle algo de puré-

-Claro ¿Dónde esta?-

-Esta con los muchachos y Remus en la sala-

-Bien iré por ella-

0o------------------------------------------------------------------------o0

-Así que la loca de tu novia me saco del cuarto a gritos- les platicaba Ron a Harry y a Remus

-Pues a mi paso algo parecido con Hermione en el baño…- Harry les platico y todo lo que había pasado al final los hombres pusieron gestos pensativos

-Pues creo que estamos enana mala racha de intentos fallidos- dijo el antiguo profesor de DCAO con aire distraído mientras jugaba con Beth y su peluche

-¡¡Remus¡¡ no me digas que tu y Tonks no han…nada de nada- pregunto Ron exaltado, vaya con este hombre y su sutileza ¡ah!

-Ejem ejem…Bueno Ron, no se han propiciado ese tipo de acercamientos- le dijo un Remus todo sonrojado e incomodo ante la poca sensibilidad de su ex-alumno

-No esto es inaudito si Remus no puede tener un momento "privado" con Tonks que están casados, que nos queda a mi y a Harry- reclamo un indignado Ron, mientras Remus le prestaba toda la atención al peluche de su hija y Harry se reía de la situación del Licántropo

-¿Que es lo que pasa muchachos?- pregunto Tonks que llego por Beth para llevársela a comer

-Nada Ny solo los muchachos platicándome algunas cosas ¿vas a darle de comer a Beth?- desvió el tema el castaño

-Ya esta el desayuno Nymphadora- le dijo Ron con molestia por privar al Licántropo de esas "intimas situaciones"

-Si, ya esta Bilius- le respondió la metamorfomaga con el entrecejo fruncido y llevándose a Beth al comedor

Minutos después ya todos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando, otros como Ron y sorpresivamente Hermione y Luna que parecían que desaparecían la comida, pero bueno los demás estaban sumergidos en temas triviales y Tonks que luchaba con Beth para que comiera el puré y no se lo aventara a Harry en la cara.

En ese momento 2 lechuzas entraron al comedor de la madriguera, una era de ojos y plumas cafés, también tenia el sello del ministerio, esa llego con el señor Weasley; la otra era una lechuza negra con los ojos grises y tenia el sello de la familia Malfoy, esta llego con Hermione.

-Me llaman del ministerio es urgente, creo que me tengo que ir- aviso Arthur Weasley

-Pero Arthur todo el tiempo estas allá- le reclamo la sra. Weasley

-Lo siento Molly, nos vemos chicos, Remus, Tonks, adiós pequeña- y desapareció

-¿Que dice la carta Herms?- le pregunto Harry algo molesto por la carta

-Es de Narcissa- les explico a todos

-Ah! Esta bien y ¿Qué dice?- le pregunto el pelinegro ya mas aliviado

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cómo estas querida? Espero que te estén tratando bien los Weasley,_

_Porque de no ser así mandare a Sirius por ti, _

_aquí te extrañamos mucho y más Draco que esta inaguantable. _

_Andrómeda quiere que Tonks y Beth vengan, como se que la ves seguido dile por favor,_

_También dile a Luna que Xenophilius vino el otro día y que también la quiere ver,_

_El va a venir este domingo y quiere que Luna venga junto contigo y mis sobrinas_

_Bueno me despido, comunícate cuando puedas_

_Atte. Narcissa Black viuda de Malfoy_

-Quiere que vaya a Wiltshire el domingo, mas bien que todas vayamos el domingo- explico mirando a Tonks y a Luna

Acabando de desayunar las chicas fueron al Jardín a platicar sobre la carta.

-Sabes que si vamos a Wiltshire tenemos que decirles lo del premiecito ¿verdad?- le dijo Luna a Hermione

-Pero si les van a decir a ellos, no creen que Harry y Ron deberían saberlo antes- les dijo Ginny

-Si eso pensaba, Luna creo que ha llegado el momento de decirles- le dijo Herms mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Pues que Merlín y todos los dioses las protejan chicas- les dijo Tonks

-Hablan como si algo malo fuera a pasar- les dijo Luna con gesto impasible –esto no es nada malo, es un regalo, algo mágico y hermoso- termino con su mirada soñadora y sonrisa angelical

-Cierto Luna, no hay porque preocuparnos ¿no?- Pregunto Hermione

-A menos que los Señores Weasley, mi padre, los Black y etcétera, etcétera nos quieran matar- añadió Luna con gesto pensativo

-Luna no nos demos esos ánimos por favor- le rogó la castaña

-Pues chicas aquí vienen, es el momento justo para revelar el Premio Mayor- las dijo Tonks con una sonrisa burlona y jalando a Ginny las dos rápidamente se fueron pasando por un lado de los chicos con emoción. Harry y Ron las miraron como si estuvieran locas y se acercaron a sus parejas que estaban esperándolos.

-¿Qué les pasa a esas dos?- pregunto Ron con una mueca de confusión

-Nada Ronald, que les parece si vamos a platicar- sugirió Luna y fueron a sentarse en las bancas del jardín de la madriguera con una Luna algo Nerviosa y una Hermione a punto de darle un colapso nervioso.

0o------------------------------------------------------------------------o0

Aaay lamento muchisimo haberme tardado mas del tiempo que les dije pero me enferme de otitis sabe que mas y no pude levantarme de mi cama :(. Pero bueno pasando a lo que nos interesa como vieron el fin del capi, ya nos acercamos al momento de la verdad no? Jojojo que emoción.

Bueno y como pudieron notar decidi cambiar mi nick asi que ojala y no se confundan ok.

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido y ojala les haya gustado mi nuevo capitulo.

Ahh! Una cosa mas para Boggart Girls, que me dejo un review , no eh tenido tiempo de pasar a leer tu fic por razones que ya les dije pero en cuanto pueda me pasare por el.

Nos vemos y les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews a:

**Rochelle Kuchiki, Atram Potter, Boggart Girls, ****Luckycharms2812, Camili.Manina, Hermy Evans, Romycrazy, Steph-granger, Linette P. Broderick, Dasmey, Pandora y Hermione de Potter Granger**

Gracias a todos y espero hacerlo muy bien para que le siga gustando ya saben dejen sus reviews y criticas.

¡¡Muchos besos y muchos reviews!!

**Nataly Potter Black**


	5. Verdades

**Disclaimer:** Pues lo de siempre para bajar mi autoestima, Harry Potter **NO** me pertenece, solo escribo historias sin fin de lucro; ni beneficio de cualquier tipo.

-la, la, la- dialogo

0o-----o0 cambio de escena o flash back

**¡Estamos embarazadas!**

Verdades a enteras y verdades a medias

Mientras estábamos sentados mi mente iba maquinando toda clase de ideas que se me pudieran ocurrir para darles la noticia, pero todo era en vano mi mente no razonaba y eso era serio.

Los chicos estaban observando las estrellas muy despreocupadamente, yo por todos los medios posibles trataba de armar un plan con Luna valiéndome de señas, miradas y no se que cuanta cosa mas hice, cuando ya teníamos "planeado" algo decidimos que lo mejor era agarrar al toro por los cuernos.

-Chicos que esperan de su futuro- les pregunto Luna tanteando el terreno

-Pues aun no sabemos Luna- respondió Harry con el ceño fruncido – ¿pasa algo?- dijo mirándome

¡Merlín! Sabia que Harry sospecharía algo lo bueno es que ya los secretos se van a acabar; ojala que eso sea lo único que se acabe.

-Si…bueno no, bueno…- le decía a Harry

-Si, si pasa algo bien- soltó Luna de pronto creo que le incomoda la indecisión

-¿Qué pasa Luna dinos?- les insistió Ron

-Aaaaah- suspire con resignación –lo que pasa es que…

-¡¡AAAHH!!...¡¡ARTHUR!!...¡¡MUCHACHOS!!...- se escucho el grito de Molly de repente

-Por amor a Merlín, ¿ahora que pasa?- decía Ron mientras regresaba a toda prisa a la casa

Cuando llegamos subimos rápido al segundo piso, específicamente a la habitación de los Señores Weasley para ver que rayos pasaba, cuando entramos el cuarto estaba todo revuelto y la señora Weasley estaba arriba de la cama buscando inútilmente no se que cosa que por obvias razones ya no se encontraba en la recamara. Ron y Harry la hicieron bajar de la cama y al mismo tiempo nos obligo a buscar al Gnomo que según ella había entrado al Hogar Weasley

Ginevra llego corriendo a ver que pasaba pero al entrar no pudo contener la risa al vernos como locos buscar algo inexistente.

-Jajajajajaja, pero que paso aquí parece que un ejercito de Gnomos hubiera azotado- nos dijo Ginny, al momento todos la volteamos a ver con cara de "cállate" y entendió que si había sido eso

-Ginevra- le dijo Molly muy dulcemente –porque no te pones tu también a buscar gnomos en vez de burlarte- termino Molly con una cara que dejaría muy atrás al mismísimo Voldemort

-¡Que! No mama tengo que…-

-Nada Ginevra a sacar gnomos, no quiero que quede ni uno vivo- repuso Molly con mirada psicópata

Así Molly nos tuvo un Buen rato sacando Gnomos de la casa y vaya que había. Pero Harry y Ron ya sabían que teníamos algo que decirles así que todo el tiempo nos mandaban miradas extrañas.

-Luna, los chicos quieren saber, como les vamos a decir sin que los demás se enteren- le dije disimuladamente

-Pues antes de dormir ¿no?- se decidió Luna

-Esta bien- le dije y no volvimos a hablar porque Molly nos tenía como animales trabajando de un lado para el otro

Ya era la hora de la comida pero Molly no tenia mente para otra cosa que no fuera desterrar gnomos, vaya con esta mujer que cuando se le mete algo al a cabeza no hay poder que se lo saque, pero en fin como decía era la hora de comer y ¡no había comida! Y no es que me queje pero por Merlín que necesito alimentarme, ¡estoy embarazada! Hola eso les dice algo yo como para dos, no se como Luna aguanta.

-Hermione ¿estas bien? Te ves un poco…- me pregunto Ginny

-Claro que no estoy bien ¡necesito alimento!- le dije por lo bajo con un gruñido

-Mmm que mal, yo también tengo hambre- me respondió la pelirroja

Una hora mas tarde por gracia de todos los dioses Molly dijo que era la hora de descansar, lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a la cocina importándome un cuerno que luego me dijeran comilona, ¡JA! Traten de crear un bebe con sus nutrientes y entonces ya se burlan.

Al llegar encontré a mi querida camarada Lovegood en mi situación, la mire, me miro, miramos el refrigerador, sonreímos… ¡oh si el paraíso!

Después de una cena-comida (N/a: porque ya eran las 7:00pm) bien merecida nos fuimos a la sala a descansar, un rato después llegaron los chicos…¡diablos!

-Chicas que querían decirnos nos dejaron todo el día con ese pendiente- dijo Harry que sentó a un lado mió haciendo que me recostara en su pecho, ¡aaa! No es un amor

-Si ya digan no soporto mi curiosidad- le dijo Ron a Luna con cara de perrito a lo que Lu sonrió y le revolvió el cabello

-Bueno suerte que no hay nadie- dijo la rubia mirando para todos lados comprobándolo, miro a Ron, respiro profundamente –lo que pasa es que…-

-¡Hola familia como están!- se escucho la voz de un hombre

-¡Bill que gusto! Hola campeón- decía Ron mientras iba a saludar a su hermano y agarraba a su sobrino con Harry detrás

-Perfecto- resople con desesperación

-Será mas al rato- me susurro Luna alzando los hombros –Fleur ¿Cómo estás? Vaya que grande estas Jacob- alcance a oír que decía la rubia

Pues resulta que ese mas al rato termino siendo las 12:00am y ahora que, si la ida a Wiltshire es mañana ¡ay no! Al llegar a la habitación de Ginny tuvimos una platica entre las tres para poder planear sin falla alguna el…como llamarlo… el momento de la verdad.

-Bien de mañana no puede pasar mujeres, no puede ser que los Malfoy sepan antes de el "premiecito" que los propios padres tenemos que seguir el plan ¿bien?- explicaba Ginny paseándose por el cuarto algo recelosa

-No tienes porque preocuparte de eso Ginevra ellos lo van a saber primero- le dije frunciendo el ceño, pero es que, que saña traía con eso

-Si Gin ellos tienen mas derecho, eso no queda en duda- le expreso Luna tranquilamente

Así nos fuimos a dormir, preparándonos para el día siguiente, algo me decía que no iba a ser tan fácil como parecía.

Al día siguiente todas despertamos con un nudo en la garganta, era muy temprano, así que iniciaba la primera parte del plan.

-¡Buenos días muchachos! Vamos arriba flojos que ya es un nuevo día- entro Ginny en la habitación de los chicos con una sonrisa radiante como de anuncio de pasta dental, para tratar de levantar a los dormilones que se encontraban ahí

-¿Qué pasa? Déjenme dormir- soltó un Harry casi dormido

-Si, Ginny vete ¡ahora!- le dijo mientras le aventaba un cojín desde debajo de todas las cobijas sabanas y mantas que tenia

-¡No! Levántense las chicas los están esperando abajo ya mismo y si no bajo con ustedes me matan- insistió mientras dejaba que la luz del sol entrara por las ventanas

-Ay esta bien ya, ya no es necesario la luz- reclamo Harry mientras se levantaba

-¿Ya se despertó Luna?- pregunto Ron mientras se asomaba a comprobar lo dicho por la pelirroja

-Si, Ron ya esta abajo- le respondió girando los ojos al mas puro estilo Granger

-Y Hermione ¿también?- le dijo Harry poniéndose los lentes y buscando su ropa

-¡Ay que si, las dos!- les dijo medio enfadada –rápido vayan abajo… ¡Pronto eh!- les dijo mientras salía

Ginevra salio de la habitación de los chicos con una mueca malvada y puso rumbo a la cocina de la madriguera, cuando llego estábamos Luna y yo, preparando lo que se veía como un delicioso desayuno.

-Fase 1… lista- les dijo Ginny aun con su sonrisa malvada –justo los deje cambiándose-

-Bueno solo queda esperar a que bajen- les dijo Luna muy sonriente terminando de preparar unos deliciosos waffles

-Luna como puedes decir eso, asi tan tranquilamente cuando estas apunto de decirle a Ron que estamos em…-

-¡Shhhh!- brinco la pelirroja a taparme la boca –no digas eso Hermione alguien te puede oír, recuerda que es "premiecito"-

-¡Ayy! Por Merlín Ginevra- pero al ver la cara de Luna y Gin dije –esta bien, esta bien, que tenemos estos premiecitos- termino burlona

-¿Qué premiecitos Herms?-me pregunto Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras junto con Ron

Por Morgana, Circe, Merlín, Zeus y todos los dioses me puse blanca como una hoja al pensar que…que, no lo puedo ni decir.

-Pues estos desayunos chicos, son dignos de premios ¿no les parece?- soltó Luna de repente tan imperturbable como siempre, mientras Ginny con una mirada demoníaca me susurraba "te lo dije estaban a punto de oírte".

-¡Vaya! Y ¿Qué celebramos para merecer esto?- pregunto Ron emocionado por toda la deliciosa comida que habíamos preparado

-¡Pues nada! ¿Qué, no podemos hacerles un desayuno así?- le pregunte enojada, pero es que siempre piensa mal…bueno aunque esto no es celebración.

-No, no digo eso solo que, bueno no es muy común, pero que bien un motivo mas para quererlas- nos dijo Ron mientras nos daba un beso a cada una en la mejilla

-Bueno gente, yo me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer- soltó Ginevra mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la casa

-Bueno pues tendremos un desayuno de parejas ¿no?- dijo Harry mientras me abrazaba la cintura por la espalda, con una de sus sonrisas de donde sabes porque es ahijado de Sirius Black

-Si…- le respondí, muy elocuente ¿no?, pero es que estar tan cerca de el me produce lapsus brutus

Luna empezó a poner la mesa, así que me decidí en ayudarla para terminar mas rápido, teníamos una "conversación" de miradas y susurros, cuando ella se acerco con los cubiertos le dije que si era buena idea decírselos juntos, se paro y medito la situación, pero es que no se puede tomar a la ligera ¡Por XXXXXX! Hermione Granger tranquilízate… Luna me mira y ve a los chicos, me vuelve a mirar, ahora a los chicos –¡NO!- es lo que sale de su boca, era obvio que a Harry y a Ronald no se les puede dar una noticia como esta juntos seria como… ¡un programa de talk show!

Terminamos de poner la mesa con la idea determinada de no darles la noticia a los dos juntos. Se sentaron y el ambiente estaba algo tenso así que Luna decidió romper el hielo con una pregunta algo trivial según ella.

-Bueno chicos y ¿Qué piensas hacer estos años siguientes?- Luna como siempre con su porte relajado, sus ojos enormes y una media sonrisa en el rostro, pensó que era la pregunta casual perfecta para abrir la conversación…ay Luna

Fue como si pequeños accidentes se desencadenaran, porque al momento de terminar la pregunta, Ron escupió el jugo que tomaba sobre Harry y este volcó su plato sobre mi, al mismo tiempo que yo dejaba caer mi plato al suelo del susto.

-¡Hermione! ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Harry que en seguida quito todo lo que cayo encima de mi –vamos a que te limpies y te quites esto, ahora venimos- les dijo a Luna y a Ron mientras que Ron mandaba una disculpa al aire y tosía el jugo que se le había atorado

-Ron ¿estas bien?, pero que te paso ¿fue algo que dije?- le pregunto la rubia mientras veía preocupada que el pelirrojo estuviera bien

-¡No! No digo, como crees, fue algo de jugo que se atoro en mi garganta- le explicaba Ron mientras le sonreía nerviosamente, pensando quizás en la platica que había tenido con Harry en el jardín acerca de lo que harían un poco mas adelante

-Bueno parece que tendremos que esperar…- le dijo Lu mientras se mordía el labio preocupada por como decirle, ¡Merlín! Una cámara fotográfica ¡Luna esta dudando! Esto es digno de la primera plana del profeta

0o--------------------------------------------------------------------------o0

Harry y yo íbamos a buscar una toalla para poder limpiarme, así que entramos al baño, Harry tomo una toalla y la humedeció para limpiarme. El baño de los Weasley era algo grande así que Harry hizo que me sentara en un pequeño banco que estaba a un lado de un armario donde había toallas, se hinco a mi lado y comenzó a limpiarme de toda la comida que tenia encima, cosa que nos hizo reírnos un poco por lo gracioso de la situación pasada.

-Mira lo que ocasiono la pregunta de Luna ¿ah?, quien diría que el "salvador" le tienen miedo al futuro - le dije burlándome un poco pero me sentí algo incomoda porque esta noticia en verdad cambiaria el futuro

Cuando le dije eso Harry levanto rápidamente la cabeza que creí que se había lastimado, me miro a los ojos con un intento de sonrisa, luego volteo a ver dudoso el baño suspiro, me miro las manos y me las rodeo con las suyas. ¡Merlín! Me viene un dejavu de una película muggle…¡¡Harry va a terminar conmigo!! No, no, no porque a mi que acaso no soy suficiente, voy a quedar como madre soltera la sociedad me va despreciar ¡no!, creo que…creo que ¡lo voy a golpear!, claro que no me va dejar y menos embarazada.

-Hermione se que este no es mejor lugar para esto pero…-

-No Harry no me digas esto si, es increíble que después de todo lo que pasamos, con todo lo que tuvimos que luchar , me quieras dejar por…- le interrumpí

-No…déjame terminar, es q…- me interrumpió ahora el

-No es que no lo puedo creer decías que me amabas y mira, no cr…- a este punto yo ya estaba gritando pero el se controlaba de no gritar así que no lo oía bien, siento que mis ojos se humedecen pero no voy a llorar no soy una Gryffindor, es mas soy una ¡Granger!

-Herms, yo te amo y no te voy a dejar- dijo Harry pero lo dijo muy bajo, sumándole el hecho de que yo gritaba y estaba al borde del colapso, cuando el quería hablarme no se entendía nada

-ei que fueras tan superficial Harry Potter- le dije mientras cubría mi cara con mis manos intentando no llorar, el se acerco a mi intentando hacerme entrar en razón, pero lo aleje

-Herms, no es lo qu...- me intento susurrar por la espalda

Así que yo invadida de ira e impotencia le dije –¡Y ahora me dices que nos vas a dejar a mi y a mi bebe!- y entonces todo se convirtió en silencio sepulcral, arroje la bomba cuando menos lo pensé fue mas por impulso que por planeacion, pero ya estaba dicho. Harry me miro con los ojos abiertos que casi se le salen reclino la cabeza hacia abajo y se sentó en la orilla de la ducha con las codos en sus rodillas y las manos en la sienes, me hinque a sus pies y puse mis manos en sus rodillas me miro todavía absorto en un mundo alterno y me mordí el labio esperando alguna respuesta, y nada…

-Harry, se que no debí decirlo así pero es que no se que me paso, lo siento, pero es la verdad estoy embarazada- le susurre junto a su cara, el, el estaba todavía estaba en otro mundo

La espera se me hizo eterna, el no emitía sonido alguno ni siquiera escuchaba su respiración, creo que fueron los 20 segundos mas largos de toda mi vida.

-Harry- susurre mientras agachaba mi cabeza para ver sus ojos – ¿estas bien?-

-Un hijo- le respondió al aire con un hilo de voz, todavía seguía en su mundo

-Si Harry lo que pasa es que las pocion…-

-¡Un Hijo!- susurro un poco mas fuerte sonriendo y volviendo de su mundo alterno

-Si Harry un hijo- le dije mordiéndome el labio, ¡Por Morgana! Que me diga otra cosa

-¡Un hijo mió Hermione!- me grito mientras me levantaba por el aire riendo a carcajadas

-¡Ayyyy! Harry bájame voy a vomitar- le dije y me bajo al instante asustado

-¿Pero como?- me pregunto a lo que yo le di una mirada burlona de "en serio no sabes como"–digo ¿Desde cuando? ¿Estas segura? ¿Están bien?- me preguntaba mientras me tomaba de los hombros

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien- le dije mientras sonreía, por fin podía estar tranquila, Harry si quería a su hijo, bueno no es que dudara de el pero, ya estaba todo bien –Tengo casi 6 semanas de embarazo-

-Pero ¿Porque no me habías dicho antes?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto

-Es que tenía miedo de que no nos quisieras- le dije mientras lo abrazaba con mi expresión de cara de borreguito

-Hermione, como pudiste pensar eso, no seas tonta, yo jamás te dejaría y mucho menos así- me dijo Harry correspondiendo a mi abrazo

-Pues hace unos momentos no pensabas lo mismo ¿verdad?, me ibas a abandonar Harry Potter- le dije ahora frunciendo el ceño yo

-¡Claro que no lo iba a hacer!- me dijo respondiéndome con ganas -yo te iba a decir otra cosa, no eso-

-Así y que es esa "cosa" ¿ah?- le dije con una mueca entre enfadada y entre bromeando

Harry puso una cara muy seria pero luego dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y me dijo –Pues te iba decir que te amo, que quiero pasar los siguientes años contigo y ahora con mi hijo mas que nunca- cuando dijo mi hijo, sentí una corriente pasar por mi columna vertebral

-¿En serio?- le dije mordiéndome el labio, pero es que en verdad como soy impulsiva ¡Demonios!

-Si, Ron y yo lo hablamos el otro día, por eso nos afecto tanto la pregunta de Luna- me termino de decir mientras se reía un poco

-¡Ja! Vaya Ron también hablando del Futuro, suena interesante- dije, pero la palabra Ron me llevo a la palabra Luna, lo que me llevo a la palabra embarazo, ¡Santa Madre! ¿Como estará yendo a Luna?

-Si, bueno vamos a buscarte una blusa limpia al cuarto de Ginny ¿no?- me dijo mientras me dirigía una mirada picara y sensual, cuando salimos el me abrazo por atrás, puso sus manos sobre mi vientre y me susurro "te amo"

0o--------------------------------------------------------------------------o0

Mientras Harry y yo hacíamos nuestra escenita Ron y Luna se quedaron en la cocina, esa era la oportunidad de decírselo a Ron, pero creo que a Luna no le llegaba la inspiración o algo por el estilo porque no se decidía. Mientras la rubia pensaba en que decir, el pelirrojo terminaba de engullir su desayuno.

-¿Qué pasa Luna?- dijo Ron despegándose de su desayuno -¿te sientes bien? No has comido casi nada y últimamente te ah dado mucho apetito- termino preocupado

-Mmm, no estoy bien de verdad solo que pensaba en cosas- le respondió con aire pensativo mientras se paraba de la mesa y daba vueltas por toda la cocina –pero come tu tarta Ron- agrego sonriente

Ron se dedico a comer, mientras Luna se sentaba junto a el, la rubia pensaba, meditaba y planeaba en como lo tomaría el pelirrojo si le soltara la noticia de golpe, o si era mejor por partes o lentamente, ¡Merlín! Esta situación estaba empezando a complicarse para ella, se le estaba acabando su sensatez y paciencia, pobre chica.

-Luna ¿tu hiciste esto? Sabe delicioso, no sabias que fueras tan buena cocinando- le alabo el menor de los Weasley

Luna simplemente le sonrió en agradecimiento, en verdad esta situación estaba colmando su paciencia y si no fuera para menos, un terrible mareo se estaba apoderando de su cabeza, lo que le impedía pensar y razonar la situación, ¡Ah! Pero a esto deben agregarle la revolución de hormonas que tenia dentro, así que como resultado teníamos a una Luna de mírame pero no me toques o lo que es igual, ¡Alerta! actividad volcánica en la cocina de la Madriguera.

-¡Ronald!- soltó Luna mientras se paraba rápidamente y golpeaba la mesa con las manos -tengo que decirte que…-

-¡Luna! ¿Que pasa?- Grito el pelirrojo mientras se evitaba que su novia se estrellara contra el suelo –¡Luna! ¡Luna! Respóndeme, ¡Harry! ¡Hermione!- llamo desesperado

Harry y yo estábamos…ejem…bueno estábamos en la habitación de Ginny, cuando oímos los gritos de Ron, bajamos deprisa y el cuadro que nos encontramos no fue para nada favorable, nuestros amigos estaban tirados en el suelo, Luna estaba en brazos de Ron mientras este trataba de hacer que reaccionara, así que corrimos a ayudarlos y llevamos a Luna a la sala, exactamente en el sofá mas grande y tratábamos entre todos de que volviera en si.

-Pero Ron ¿que paso?- le pregunto Harry

-No lose, simplemente estábamos sentados, se paro me iba a decir algo importante según veo y se desmayo así nada mas- nos explico aun asustado

-No creo que sea nada grave, sabes con algo de alcohol se puede despertar ¿Tienes aquí?- le pregunte

-Creo que mama tiene, deja buscarlo, debe de haber- y como si se tratara de un robot o algo parecido, Ron se puso a buscar por toda la casa alcohol

-Hermione, ¿lo que tiene Luna es normal?- me pregunto Harry, a lo que yo asentí pues estaba ocupándome de mi amiga –entonces ella también esta…-

No pudimos seguir hablando porque Ron había entrado con el alcohol y todo lo necesario, así que pudimos intentar despertar a Luna, luego de un rato empezó a reaccionar, hasta que se sentó en el sofá para poder estabilizarse, se sentó y como estábamos alrededor de ella, muy cerca, en verdad muy, muy cerca.

-¿Que pasa?- nos pregunta Luna con algo sorprendida por la extrema atención

-Pues que te desmayaste, eso paso ¿Qué te paso Lu?- le pregunto el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido pero una voz tan cariñosa, extraña mezcla para mi gusto

-No, no lose, estaba todo bien, hasta que me pare y…- Luna interrumpió su narración porque había recordado que la noticia nunca fue dada a conocer

Todos nos quedamos en silencio para que mi amiga pudiera continuar con su explicación, pero al ver que no seguía supuse que algo salio mal, así que mi instinto me obliga a cambiar rápidamente de tema sin que se viera muy obvio.

-Lo que sea que haya pasado ya estas bien ¿no?- lo primero que salio de mi boca

-Si, ya todo esta bien- Me dijo mirándome de una extraña manera

-Este, Hermione ¿donde estabas antes de venir?- me pregunto con su mirada analizándome, pero ya no solo era una si no dos, porque Ron también me miraba pero el como ¿avergonzado?

-Estábamos arriba en la habitación ¿Porque?- le explico Harry

-Pues porque…- me decía Luna mientras me señalaba el comienzo de mi blusa –creo que Harry no supo ayudarte a terminar de abotonar tu blusa- termino con una mirada y sonrisa burlona

¡Santos Magos y brujas!, esto me gano por querer ayudar a mis amigas, pero es la ultima vez, pobre Harry esta tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley, además el muy insensato de Ronald se esta burlando pero me las va a pagar, como que me llamo Hermione Granger.

-Bueno, pero ya estas bien ¿no?- le dijo mi pobre Harry queriendo cambiar de tema

-Si Harry, ya pueden ir a continuar lo que hacían- le respondió la rubia guiñándole un ojo [Luna 1 - 0 Harry

-Si y me imagino que tu también puedes continuar ¿verdad?- ataque ¡ja[Hermione 1 - 1 Luna

Luna se puso blanca como el papel, y pensé que se volvería a desmayar, por lo que me gane una reprimenda de Ron, de que no perturbara a su linda novia, ¡por favor! Ronald regañándome a mi, seria como enseñarle el padre nuestro a un sacerdote.

-Como sea, voy por agua para "Lunita"- dije con extrema y fingida amabilidad

-Espera, yo voy igual- me alcanzo Harry

-Claro- le sonreí

Cuando llegamos a la cocina estaba hecha un completo desastre, entre todo lo que había pasado no habíamos podido arreglar nada, ¡La señora Weasley nos iba a matar!, pero ya habrá tiempo de regaños, ya que muy a mi pesar tenia que ver que mi "amiga" Lunita estuviera bien. Pero antes de poder salir de la cocina Harry me pregunto algo que me dejo igual de blanca que la rubia.

-¿Luna también esta embarazada?-

-Pues…- no sabia que decir, una cosa era yo, pero meterme en la vida de los demás era otra cosa y eso no iba conmigo –mmm…pues si, pero no digas aun nada esta bien- bueno al fin que al cabo se iba a enterar

-Vaya es increíble…-

-¿Que es increíble muchachos?- nos sorprendió Molly Weasley, que venia entrando junto con un ejercito de hermanos pelirrojos a la cocina con las compras.

0o--------------------------------------------------------------------------o0

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola, la verdad no tengo cara para presentarme ante ustedes, UU de seguro querrán aventarme hasta la plancha o lo que tengan a la mano, la únicas dos verdadera explicaciones que les pueda dar es la falta de Internet (estoy castigada!! S) y la falta de inspiración. Por lo demás me declaro culpable.

Pero bueno como siempre espero que les guste este capitulo que en verdad lo hice en solo un día, porque tenia que salvar algo de dignidad y subir un cap, aunque sea cortito. Les prometo, es mas les juro con sangre que JAMAS me tardare mas de 15 días en subir un capitulo otra vez, claro que tratare de subir uno por semana como lo estaba haciendo.

Espero no haberlos decepcionado o algo por el estilo y un último favor, acabare perdiendo mi dignidad pero… un review sii?

Gracias por sus reviews a todos:

**Ginny Malfoy, Steph-granger, AtRaM Potter, Luckycharms2812, Hermy Evans, Lynette P. Broderick, Anyeli Hazel, Pattypotter09, FatiPotter, Harryherms, Camili.manina, Tita Malfoy, Ocicus Canuto Black, Misthy Sakura Agustina, Policp Malfoy.**

¡¡Muchos besos y muchos reviews!!

**Nataly Potter Black**


	6. ¿La calma?

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre esto no es mió, es de la seño Rowling, yo solo los veo de lejitos. 

-la, la, la- dialogo

0o-----o0 cambio de escena o flash back

**¡Estamos embarazadas!**

La calma antecede a la tormenta

Vaya después de que la señora Weasley casi nos descubre, no eh preguntado nada acerca del…"premiecito", de eso ya pasaron 2 días, por lo que Ron sigue sin saber nada del asunto, y hoy es sábado, así que Luna solo tiene 2 opciones; o le dice a Ron o Ginny la mata y no le deja que le diga nada a los Malfoy, y mucho menos al señor Lovegood, te imaginas como se armaría si Ron no sabe, que Luna le dijo a su papa que estaba embarazada, ahí ¡no!, esto estresa bastante.

Era la hora del desayuno así que toda la feliz familia Weasley estaba desayunando y cuando digo toda la familia, es TODA la familia Weasley, así que este desayuno era para todo aquel que se apellidara Weasley, ya se imaginaran; el motivo de este familiar "valga la redundancia" desayuno, era que la señora Molly Weasley tenia un comedor nuevo donde obviamente cabía toda la familia, en verdad era enorme. Bueno para los que no sepan aun la enormidad de esta familia se las diré. Estaban nada mas y nada menos que Bill con su esposa Fleur y su hijo Jacob, Fred, George, Percy y Penélope su esposa, Ron, Luna, Los señores Weasley por supuesto, Ginny, Harry y yo. Así que mantener una conversación era algo difícil.

-Pst, pst, Luna ¡ahora!- susurro Ginny a lo que la rubia solo la miraba serenamente.

-Familia la comida esta lista- se oyó de repente y milagrosamente el comedor se quedo en silencio

Mientras comían las platicas eran pocas, y podíamos participar todos en una, la señora Molly estaba jugando con el pequeño Jacob con una sonrisa de verdad se veia que amaba a su nieto, entonces se empezó a hacer una platica algo…mmm…incomoda.

-Vaya mama te urge otro nieto, chicos hay que apurarse, ustedes son los únicos con parejas- dijo Bill observando a Ron y a Percy

Luna casi se atraganta con el jugo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo, pero lo supo disimular muy bien, yo mire de reojo a Harry que el al mismo tiempo me miraba igual a mi.

-No lo creo William, Penélope y yo, todavía no estamos preparados, apenas si empezamos a trabajar- le respondió Percy muy serio

-Como sea- dijo restándole importancia a su hermano -que me dices tu Ron, un nuevo pelirrojo no le caería mal a mama¿ah?-  
Luna miraba a Ron como estudiando su respiración, sus gestos, sus movimientos y justo cuando iba a hablar…

-Bill, pero que cosas dices, Lunita y Ron son aun muy jóvenes, no querrán tener hijos pronto, solo en mis tiempos se usaba eso de tener hijos pronto- dijo la señora Weasley mientras jugaba con Jacob

-Ay mama, solo bromeaba- le respondió Bill

-_Pego clago que seguía magavilloso teneg mas Weasleys_- dijo Fleur muy alegre

Silencio.

-Mama, que rico te quedo el desayuno, lastima que Luna, Herms y yo, tengamos algo importante que arreglar, arriba- dijo Ginevra mientras nos miraba significativamente

-¿En serio, que es?- pregunto Luna confusa, pero vaya con esta mujer

-Si Luna acuérdate del premio y eso- le subrayo Gin con los ojos

-¡Ah! Cierto- reacciono al fin –muchas gracias por el desayuno-

-Si señora Weasley, muchas gracias, con permiso- dije para no quedar mal

-Si, si como sea Hermione- soltó Ginny, deshaciendo mi educada salida del comedor

Llegamos arriba y Ginevra nos encerró en su cuarto, con toda la comprensión y sensibilidad que bien podría ser de Ron Weasley le pidió¡no! Mas bien le exigió a Luna que ahora tenía que decirle a Ron, que era ilógico que el padre no se enterara, que deshonraríamos a la familia y cosas como esa, así que a Luna no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que ver como se lo diremos- les explicaba Ginny

-¿Cómo, que diremos?- le pregunte

-Pues lo del premio obviamente yo tengo que estar ahí para darle apoyo moral a mi hermano- me reto enojada

-Ginny no creo que sea lo mas conveniente hacer eso, Luna debe afrontar esto sola y mas Ron¡Déjalo Madurar!-

-¡Ay! Bueno ya basta ¿si?- les grito Luna –Ginny aprecio en serio que quieran apoyar a Ron pero, Hermione tiene razón esto debe ser solo el y yo, si ocurre algo ten por seguro que los llamara, pero esto debo decírselo solo yo- añadió mas calmada

-Esta bien, pero estaremos cerca por si pasa algo, créeme conozco bien a Ron y se que algo va a pasar-

-Si gracias, Hermione, por favor ya no discutan, odio eso-

-Esta bien Luna, ya no discutiremos; Gin lo siento pero es que mis hormonas están algo sensibles y alteradas- le dije, una manera rara de disculparme pero bueno

-Ok, pero ya no te preocupes, si no, ese bebe va a nacer con una bilis- añadió Gin riéndose y acariciando el vientre de Hermione

-Bueno y ¿como se lo dirás a mi hermano?-

-Pues pensaba hacerlo hoy, talvez salir a comer todos, que se vayan un momento a algún lugar y ahí le doy "el premio"- dijo Luna mientras que encogía los hombros traviesamente

-Me parece una buena idea- finalice

Después de un rato de pasar mas rato con la familia Weasley, Ginny dio la idea de salir a comer, caso que a todos les gusto menos a los señores Weasley, así que solo seriamos nosotros cinco. Decidimos ir a un centro comercial muggle, ya que a Ginny le encantaban, llegamos y empezamos a curiosear.

-¡Awww! Chicas ya vieron eso- grito la pelirroja, corriendo hacia una tienda que no supimos identificar

-¿Una tienda de bebes?- pregunto Ron extrañado –¿para que querrías venir a este tipo de tiendas Ginny?-

-Ay Ron las cosas de bebes siempre son lindas- le alego enojada

-Claro, pero solo para las mujeres- contraataco el pelirrojo

-No es cierto, a los hombres tan bien les gustan ¿no Harry?- espeto mas enojada

Silencio.

-¿Harry?- volvió a preguntar -Hermione ¿donde esta Harry?-

-No lo se- le respondí, en ese momento empezamos a voltear para buscarlo y no lo encontrábamos

Cuando voltee hacia mi lado izquierdo lo vi. ¡Merlín! Estaba embobado viendo un pequeño overol para bebe, con su gorrita y todo; sentí una descarga de electricidad por todo mi medula, me dieron ganas de darle un enorme beso, No podía creer ver a mi Harry observar de esa manera así con tanta ilusión ropa para bebe. Supe que en mi cara se asomo una sonrisa entupida y cuando los demás se percataron de donde estaba Harry también sonrieron… excepto Ron, que para destruir el momento se acerco.

-Hermano son cosas de bebes- le soltó como lo mas obvio del mundo –¡No me digas que te gustan!-

Harry lo miro, rodó sus ojos y se dio la vuelta par ver mas cosas, todo esto aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, creo que esto de ser papa le pego. En cambio Ron sin que nadie lo mirara observo detenidamente el mini overol con su gesto analítico, lo tomo le daba vueltas y al final lo volvió a poner en su lugar e igual que Harry se fue de ahí, con una diminuta sonrisa, de la que nadie se dio cuenta. Ginny estaba preocupada por la reacción de Ron, sabia que los hombres no eran tan sensibles como las mujeres en cuanto a bebes y todo eso, pero Ron ¡rayaba en la exageración! El chico tenía una sensibilidad nula; la pelirroja observo discretamente a Luna y para tranquilidad de si misma, la rubia no le tomo tanta importancia al comentario de su hermano.

-Bueno que les parece si voy por algo de comer, no se ustedes pero yo tengo mucha hambre- dijo Ron despreocupado

-Yo voy contigo, quiero comprar algo también, Hermione ¿no quieres nada?- me pregunto mi ojiverde pensando en su mini bebe

-No, gracias, ve con el no te preocupes-

Los chicos fueron a un puesto que estaba a unos metros mas adelante, mientras nosotras empezábamos una nueva discusión sobre lo mismo: el bebe de Luna

-Tiene que ser aquí Hermione, en la madriguera no va a poder-

-Ginevra estas loca o que? Como va a ser posible que se lo diga en un centro comercial-

-Pues en casa no va a poder-

-No seas terca Ginny en casa es mejor¡Esto es un centro comercial!-

Mientras nosotras gritábamos como si no hubiera gente alrededor, Luna solo nos miraba divertidas, esta mujer, que le pasa estamos hablando de su bebe y ella como si nada pasara, pasaron unos minutos mas de discusión y para Luna se estaba volviendo cansado el estar viéndonos discutir, así que para suerte de Ginny…

-Pues no deberías decir nada Hermione tu se lo dijiste a Harry en el baño-

-Pero es algo muy…-

-¡Ay! por Merlín ya cállense¿saben que?- Luna que estaba sentada en una banca se paro e hizo el amago de gritar algo- ¡RONALD!-

-¿QUE PASA?- el pelirrojo estaba comiendo un hot-dog, así que le grito con toda la boca llena, Harry estaba con el pidiendo su comida

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-

Cuando Luna grito, todos quedamos en shock, hasta la gente que iba pasando por ahí se quedo quieta esperando la respuesta de mi pelirrojo amigo, y ese era el problema, Ron no decía nada, pero lo que si vimos es que se estaba poniendo azul hasta que Harry grito.

-¡NO RESPIRA!- en eso las tres corrimos hasta el pelirrojo junto como toda la manada de gente que quería saber que pasaba

-¡Ron¡Ronald!- le gritaba Ginny

-De seguro se le atoro la comida, péguenle en la espalda a ver si la devuelve- nos dijo el señor que atendía el puesto de comida, y así era a Ron se le había atorado la salchicha

-¡No funciona!- le dijo Harry al señor –¿Que hacemos?-

-¡Yo soy doctor!- grito un Señor de toda la masa de gente que habia alrededor de nosotros –¿Que paso?-

-Se le atoro una salchicha- le respondió Luna preocupada, en otro momentos esto seria para morirte de risa pero ahora, el pobre Ron estaba ya azul

-Tendré que hacerle la maniobra Heimlich-

-¿La que?- preguntaron Ginny y Luna

-Claro la maniobra, como no se me ocurrió-

El hombre se acomodo en la extraña posición- Muy bien a la de tres, ustedes prepárense por si quiere agua o algo… Una, Dos¡TRES!- y de la boca del pelirrojo salio un enorme pedazo de salchicha que no se donde llego a aterrizar.

-Ey muchacho¿estas bien?- le pregunto el doctor

-Ssi…Luna…Luu…na- decia Ron

-¿Que pasa?- la cara de Luna era un poema de angustia

-Ess cie…rtoo-

-Si-

Ron se le quedo mirando un momento, como procesando la información, vaya que los hombres pueden ser lentos, luego subió de súbito la cabeza miro a Luna, nos miro a nosotros.

-Un bebe- susurro y callo desmayado de la impresión, como si fuera una tabla, toda la gente que estaba alrededor de nosotros soltó una enorme carcajada, pero es que no es para menos, de veras que Ron y Luna son ¡únicos!

Decidimos acostar a Ron en una banca de la plaza comercial, donde toda la gente nos ofrecía su ayuda y muchas señoras felicitaban a Luna por la noticia.

-Hay niña un bebe es lo mejor que hay, pero mira como son los hombres¡aaahhh! Recuerdo a mi Ruperto cuando le dije que estaba embarazada-le decia una señora ya mayor, y muy graciosa

-Si, pero cuidado con el pequeño los primeros 3 meses es cuando mas cuidados tienes que tener- agrego otra señora que suponía Luna era amiga de la señora anterior

-Y cuando…-

-¡Luna esta despertando!- le dijo Ginny

-Ronald ¿estas bien?- le decía la rubia mientras acariciaba su pelo

-Si ya lo estoy- el pelirrojo se sentó en la banca, nos miro a todos uno por uno luego miro a Luna y después a todo la manada de gente detrás de nosotros; se levanto y tomo a Luna de las manos llevándosela a un rincón.

-¿Estas embarazada?- le susurro

-Pues si- le dijo alzando los hombros

-Pero ¿como?-

-¡Ay no¿Tu también?, que acaso a los hombres se les olvida como hicieron a sus bebes- le dijo molesta, a la vez que aumentaba su tono de voz

-¡Pues claro que no!- exclamo rojo hasta las orejas – es solo que no se como… si tuvimos mucho cuidada- añadió muy bajito

-Es que las pociones no funcionaron- explico la rubia mordiéndose el labio

-Como que no funcionaron- le pregunto desconcertado

-¡Pues no surtieron efecto, Ronald!- le grito Luna desesperada

-Pues claro que no funcionaron, si no, no hubiera pasado esto- respondió igual

A Luna este comentario no le agrado para nada, pero cuando le iba replicar los interrumpí.

-Este…chicos ya es tarde tenemos que irnos-

-Si claro, vamos ya- dijo el pelirrojo, pero antes de avanzar miro penetrantemente a Luna -entonces ¿cuanto tiempo tienes?- su mirada era seria y no tenia ninguna expresión

-Pues casi un mes- le dijo con la cabeza gacha, en verdad se sentía muy mal por la actitud que estaba tomando Ron ante su nuevo bebe, aunque de verdad es un shock fuerte por el que paso el pobre, solo vean a Harry el pobre quedo en idiotilandia cuando se lo dije.

Ronald empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás, iba con un aire ausente y pensativo, luego se coloco a un lado del ojiverde. Todos estábamos algo decepcionados, no esperábamos que el pelirrojo tomara a mal lo del bebe, se que Ron es un ser insensible por naturaleza pero no creí que llegara a tanto.

-Hermano…- le dijo muy serio

-Ron¿estas bien?- le pregunto tanteando el terreno

-Hermano- le volvió a decir pero esta vez coloco sus dos manos en los hombros de su amigo -¡VOY A SER PAPA!- le grito para luego darle un gran abrazo

El grito nos llego claro y fuerte a todos que nos volteamos a ver con una sonrisa, la pobre de Luna estaba ¿llorando?, vaya la maternidad es dura, cuando Ron se despego de Harry miro a Luna, la pobre estaba parada con una sonrisa y los ojos cristalinos.

-¡Un Weasley!- le dijo para después correr hacia ella y abrazarla con fuerza digno de un abrazo marca Molly Weasley, en la cara de mi pelirrojo amigo solo se veía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero no es para menos ¿ah?

-Menos mal- me susurro Ginevra –si no¡lo mataba!- por lo que se me salio una pequeña risa, claro que se opacaba con el alboroto de Ron

-Vamos a ser papas, Luny no lo puedo creer, que bien- vaya que se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba

-¿En serio, estas feliz?- le dijo mientras se separaba de el y lo miraba a los ojos

-Claro que si, como no iba a estarlo-

-Pues es que lo llegue a pensar- le dijo Luna con su gesto de loca... muy a lo Lovegood

Pues parece que al fin ya va a ver un poco mas de tranquilidad, pero como dice el dicho la tranquilidad, antecede a la tormenta, y es que todavía faltaba que los Weasley supieran del "premiecito", no puedo creer que Ginny le haya puesto ese estupido nombre, pero bueno mañana se decide todo, se los decimos o no se los decimos ¿que piensan?

0o--------------------------------------------------------------------------o0

**Notas de la Autora:**  
Hola como están?, después de un largo tiempo vuelvo a hacer acto de presencia ( ¿se esta volviendo costumbre?) ay no, pero dentro de lo malo de haberme tardado tanto esta lo bueno… ¡Ya Salí de vacaciones! Así que ya podré actualizar mas seguido, por cierto ya tengo Internet, así que ya no tengo excusas para no actualizar rápido, bueno tendré la de siempre que es, que soy una floja UU pero bueno a ver como lo hago, lo que si les digo es que van a tener mas capítulos. Bueno eh aquí la reacción de Ronald, que fue la que mas me costo hacer, la verdad siento que no me salio muy bien pero ustedes decidirán…  
¡¡Aah!! la época de Navidad muy felices fiestas para todos y como se dice aquí en México ¡Arrancando el maratón Lupe-Reyes! Jo jo jo. Nos vemos un beso a todos Por cierto no es truco publicitario, pero si a alguien le interesa el asunto de "como rayos Malfoy y Hermione se hablan", en mi cabeza surgió la loca idea e hice un fic de eso se llama "Aliados & Enemigos" para a quien le interese se pase por ahí :P.

Gracias por sus reviews:

**Rossy Radcliffe Watson, Atram Potter, Misthy Sakura Agustina, Camili.Manina, Luna Lovegood18, Aries123, HarryHerms, Policep Malfoy, Linette P. Broderick, Moni H-Hr forever, Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, Sheila Malfoy Granger**.

¡¡Muchos besos y muchos reviews!!

**Nataly Potter Black**


	7. Tormenta Weasley

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a J .K. Rowling, menos el verdadero amor de Harry y Hermione ese solo es de ellos.

-bla, bla, bla- dialogo

0o-----o0 cambio de escena o flash back

**¡Estamos Embarazadas!**

Tempestad Weasley

Al llegar a la madriguera lo primero que se nos ocurrió hacer fue ir a la habitación de Ginny y tener una larga y extendida platica, que a juzgar por el rostro de todos no iba a ser completamente agradable. Tuvimos suerte al escapar de las preguntas de la señora Weasley, para lo que Ginny tiene mucha habilidad; el ambiente en la habitación era algo tenso, Luna y yo estábamos sentada en la cama donde dormía Ginny, los chicos estaban sentados en otra cama y la pelirroja estaba parada como ejerciendo un papel de moderador.

-Bien, tenemos que definir situaciones, porque…- empezó la pelirroja con un tono muy a la Hermione Granger, se le pega de mi

-¿Definir?, lo que yo quiero es que alguien me explique detalladamente lo que pasa aquí, porque a veces pareceré despistado, pero perfectamente me di cuenta de que nadie se sorprendió con el embar…-

-¡Ron! Cállate, no se dice así… la clave es Premio, no ves que cualquiera puede oír y darse cuenta- rebatió Ginny a lo que la mayoría giramos los ojos en acto de exasperación

-¿Premio? ¿Que clase de clave es esa?- interrumpió Harry con el ceño fruncido

-Una muy útil-

-Ginny por favor- empezó Luna calmadamente

-Si, estamos aquí para poner soluciones, no mas problemas- les dije

Los chicos guardaron silencio, al igual que Ginny quien parecía mantenerse absorta en un mundo alterno, pensando en sabe que cosa. Estábamos todos sumidos en un completo silencio hasta que…

-Mañana, vamos a ir a Wiltshire y ahí va estar el Sr. Lovegood también – dije lento por lo que atraje muy bien la atención de los hombres presentes – Luna y yo pensamos que lo mejor seria decirles de una vez lo que pasa-

-¡¿Cómo?!- gritaron los hombres parándose de la cama

-Luna no crees que es un poco apresurado todo esto, además, si tenemos que decirle a tu padre tendríamos que decírselo a los míos, y eso es… escalofriante- explico Ron, tan solo imaginándose a su madre escuchando la noticia le daban escalofríos

-Lose Ronald, pero es mejor que se enteren de una buena vez- le rebatió la rubia impasiblemente, insisto que a esta chica le ah llegado la maduración con la maternidad –además tu padre ya lo sabe- añadió con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que ya lo sabe? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se entero? Por Merlín…- creo que el pobre de Ron en cualquier momento va a Hiperventilar, alguien va a tener que calmarlo, si ahí va Luna y Ginny pobrecito…

-Hermione, tu ¿le quieres decir a Narcissa sobre esto?- me pregunto Harry muy serio, que hasta el momento se había quedado callado y muy pensativo

-Pues creo que serio lo más correcto Harry, es decir, vivo con ellos, son como mi familia- le dije tratando de sonar a la defensiva, pero creo que no funciono

-Pues yo quiero ir contigo, no te voy a dejar sola- en su cara solo se podía ver determinación

¡Santos Magos, brujas y Squibs! que alguien me sostenga porque creo que mis piernas se han convertido en gelatina, de verdad que no puedo pedir a alguien mejor, porque ¡por amor a Merlín! Harry es lo mejor de lo mejor. Me debo de ver patética, tratando de que no se pongan los ojos vidriosos, con esta sonrisa de estupida y por si fuera poco mirando a Harry como si estuviera viendo a Santa Claus (n/a: fue el espíritu de la época).

-Gracias- susurre -¡Gracias!- grite para luego aventarme a sus brazos

Parece que nuestro alboroto logro llamar la atención del pequeño grupo que intentaba calmar a Ron, porque nos voltearon a ver con caras de "que demonios hacen".

-Herms, yo siempre voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase, que no te quepa duda- me dijo sonriéndome con cariño mientras acariciaba mi cabello y me envolvía en sus brazos

-¡Ay! Que bello, Ron porque no puedes ser así con Luna, lo ves eres un insensible- regañaba Ginny a Ron, pero este miraba a Luna fijamente

-Pues tendremos que decirle a mama, para luego enfrentar al sr. Lovegood – dijo Ron mientras tomaba aire para llenarse de valor –después de todo soy un Gryffindor ¿no?- termino con una sonrisa dedicada solamente a su soñadora y rara rubia

0o--------------------------------------------------------------------------o0

-Arthur viste a los chicos, desde que subieron que no los veo- pregunto Molly mientras estaba en la cocina planeando que hacer de comer para mañana

-Ehh…pues ya vez como son estos niñ…muchachos, de seguro ahora bajan no te preocupes-

-Pero no te parece que han estado bastante extraños y mas las niñas- le dijo muy pensativa

El señor Weasley que estaba tomando un vaso de zumo de calabaza casi se atraganta con la declaración de su esposa, pero tuvo que disimular muy bien, si no quería levantar sospechas ya que Molly Weasley es una persona muy perspicaz.

-Ay mujer, son alucinaciones tuyas, ya sabes como son estos jóvenes de hoy en día-

-Si bueno tal vez tienes razón, por cierto mañana vendrán a desayunar Bill y Fleur, van a traer a Jacob, le voy a llamar a Nymphadora para que traiga a Elizabeth-

-¿Desayuno? ¿Y eso a que se debe?-

-No lo se, Ginny me dijo hace unos momentos que mañana pasaría algo importante así que...-

El señor Weasley que tampoco era tonto, pensó que ese día soltarían la bomba, o mas bien, dieran el "premio", así que pensó que seria una buena idea tener una charla con su hijo menor y con Harry, el cual lo consideraba un hijo mas.

-Bueno esta bien, comer en familia siempre es bueno para... para la comunicación- añadió como quien no quiere la cosa

0o--------------------------------------------------------------------------o0

-Bueno, el plan es el siguiente, mañana en el desayuno soltamos la bomba- explicaba Ginny, como si fuera un plan maestro, me sentía en una película de espías –por lo que pude ver, solo estará Bill, con el no creo que haya problemas, papa ya lo sabe y nos dará apoyo moral, los gemelos no estarán, igual que Percy y Charlie, lo mas probable es que Tonks y Remus vengan… ¿Harry, crees que Remus sea un problema?-

-No, ¿y Tonks?- respondió Harry algo a la defensiva

-Ella ya lo sabe- explico la rubia sin darle mucha importancia a eso

-¿Cómo? A ver disculpen, ¿hay alguien mas que este enterado de que voy a ser padre, que no nos hayan dicho?- pregunto Ron algo molesto con su fino toque de sarcasmo

-Pues…sin contar al doctor Reynolds…mmm, nadie- explico Luna con la mirada fija en Ron

-Pues mas les vale- rebatió Ron con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos

-¿Como crees que lo tomara la señora Weasley?- pregunto Harry

-Pues no lo se… y eso me da miedo- añadió la pelirroja, por lo que en verdad me empecé a preocupar…a preocupar MUCHO.

-Bueno como sea sigamos explicando el plan, decía que mañana soltamos la bomba, lo tratare de decir lo más tranquilamente posible...-

-Como que trataras- fruncí el ceno

-Pues es obvio que no vas a ser tu ¿verdad?- me rebatió la pelirroja

-Pues no, pero tampoco tu- le soltó Ron -tu no eres la que esta...esta así- le dijo señalando el vientre de Luna

-Es verdad Ginny, no creo que lo más conveniente sea eso- explico la rubia

-¿Pero y entonces quien le va decir?- pregunto Harry mientras nos miraba dudoso

-Pues Ron- dijimos Luna y yo al mismo tiempo

-¡QUE! pero yo porque-

-Porque eres el único Weasley de nosotros cuatro- le explique -además porque Harry, Luna y yo votamos por que tu lo harías, así que ganaste- añadí con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras los demás reían y me daban la razón

-Pero, pero...-

-Pero nada Ronnie, ella tiene razón- le dijo su hermana burlonamente, conocen uno de esos momentos en los que tu hermano te prohíbe que hagas algo y te repatea que lo haga, pero al final el sale perdiendo y esa es la dulce venganza, pues Ginny estaba teniendo uno de esos momentos y lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo

Estuvimos un rato mas en la Habitación platicando acerca de tonterías que se nos ocurrían. A la hora de la comida, nadie hizo un intento por hacer menos tensionado el rato, pero al menos la señora Weasley no menciono nada, el desayuno se haría en la mañana temprano y ahí empezarían los problemas. Pero como les decía estábamos todos en la habitación hablando de tonterías, Ron y Luna estaban estirados en la cama, Ginny estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana y por ultimo Harry y yo, estábamos sentados en la alfombra, me abrazaba y debes en cuando me susurraba cosas lindas al oído, todo un príncipe de cuentos ¿no?

-Oigan, se dan cuenta de que vamos a ser una familia mas grande todavía- comento Ginny, rompiendo el silencio que había en la habitación

-Si, recuerdas Gin, cuando éramos unos pequeños y siempre corríamos por toda la casa peleando- dijo Ron con una sonrisa

-Si… se imaginan a unos mini monstruos pequeños, corriendo por toda la casa- todos nos imaginamos ese momento y sonrisas era lo que se dibujaba en nuestros rostros –por cierto, que preferirían tener un niño ¿o una niña?- añadió la pelirroja

-Pues yo me conformaría con que tuviera los ojos de su papá- les dije y Harry solo se rió por lo bajo, demasiado sensual para mi gusto

-Pues mi hijo va a tener el cabello rojo- afirmo Luna mientras se abrazaba a Ron

-Si...- suspiro Ginny -¿Y que nombres le pondrían? – salto la pelirroja

-Mmm…ni idea, Luna ¿tu tienes algo en mente?- pregunto el Weasley

-Pues claro Ronald- dijo Luna mientras una sonrisa picara se dibujaba en su rostro –pienso ponerle el nombre de una Luna-

-Que original- solté con sarcasmo. Mientras ella me respondió con una mueca de molestia

-Y tu ¿Qué nombre le pondrías?- me pregunto Ron con el ceño fruncido

-La verdad no se-

-Solo falta que Narcissa te haga seguir la tradición Black, y tengas que ponerle a tu hijo el nombre de una constelación ¿ah?- me dijo Luna con sarcasmo, a lo que pude ver Harry me miro alzando una ceja, en señal de molestia

-Claro que no, y no se como lo voy a llamar, bien- les dije a la defensiva

-¿Qué dices Harry? acaso un mini James- dijo divertida Ginny

-No lo se, todo lo decidirá el tiempo- finalizo dándome un fuerte abrazo

Así cada uno se metió en lo que hacia, Ginny escribía una carta, Luna y Ron platicaban en susurros, y Harry me decía cosas al oído, cosas que no les voy a decir, pero cosas muy lindas. Estábamos todos en nuestros temas, cuando se oye que alguien toca la puerta.

-Ginny ¿esta ahí tu hermano?-

-Eeeh, si, si aquí esta, pasa papa-

-Muchachos, quería ver si me acompañaban un momento a la sala necesito hablar con ustedes- les dijo amablemente el padre de los pelirrojos

-Claro, vamos Harry-

-Si, vamos- respondió algo nervioso

Los chicos se fueron con el señor Weasley y creo tener la vaga idea de lo que les quiere decir, ojala no este molesto.

Ya que llegaron a la sala los chicos se sentaron en los sillones, pero el señor Weasley se quedo parado, se mantuvieron en silencio, como si en cualquier momento comenzara una entrevista policíaca, Ron y Harry solo se enviaban miradas de reojo, preguntándose en que momento iba a comenzar a hablar.

-Bueno, creo que deben tener una idea de porque quiero hablar con ustedes ¿no es así?- comenzó

-Pues nos hacemos un poco a la idea papá- dijo Ron sintiéndose algo incomodo

-Se los diré, hace unos cuantos días me entere por un accidente de que las niñas están…como decir, están... embarazadas- dijo esto ultimo mas bajo que el tono normal –Me pueden explicar porque pasó eso- termino un poco titubeante

-¿Como que porque paso? Papá por Merlín, tu también…-

-No me refiero a eso Ronald- dijo muy serio, a lo que Ron tuvo que callarse ya que su padre nunca lo llamaba Ronald –Me refiero a que porque fueron tan descuidados, si iban a hacer este tipo de cosas, al menos debieron tomar algún tipo de precaución- termino un poco mas relajado pero igual de serio

El silencio inundo la habitación, solo se escuchaban las tensas respiraciones de los jóvenes, que tenían la mirada baja, puesto que no se atrevían a encararlo, cierto que no habían sido tan irresponsables, porque si habían tomado esas "precauciones" lo malo fue que no sirvieron.

-Miren chicos, ahora que ya paso, lo que paso, no tiene caso lamentarse, después de todo las consecuencias no son tan malas- añadió con un amago de sonrisa, Ron mira de reojo a Harry, visiblemente estaban mas calmados –pero sepan que, esto les va a traer muchas responsabilidades, que a lo mejor se les van a hacer muy complicadas, van a tener nuestro apoyo claro, pero sepan que aun con ayuda va a ser muy pesado comenzar una familia, se los digo por experiencia no es sencillo cuando uno es un principiante- dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Señor, se que usted confiaba mucho en nosotros, y que de una manera los hemos defraudado a todos, yo los considero como mi familia y siento que los estoy decepcionando, pero al pasar esto, no me arrepiento, se que se pudo evitar, que si hubiéramos esperado un tiempo hubiera sido mas fácil, pero no fue así y vamos a hacernos cargo, porque queremos y en verdad estamos felices- le dijo Harry con admirable determinación de la que Ron se contagio

-Papá créenos, talvez si nos la vamos a ver mas difícil, pero entonces nos esforzaremos el doble para que estén orgullosos, porque así nos enseñaste y así es como debe ser, porque desde siempre me has dado el mejor de los ejemplos como padre, siempre esforzándote por que no nos faltara lo necesario, espero ser tan buen padre como tu- se nota que Ron empezaba a sentirse sentimental

-Estaremos orgullosos Ron, de eso no lo duden, los queremos demasiado, somos una familia- dijo esto ultimo mirando a Harry -es por eso que los vamos a apoyar en sus decisiones, los vamos a regañar cuando creemos que están mal y vamos a estar ahí alentándolos a seguir, pero sobre todo vamos a estar felices de cuidar a nuestros nietos- termino definitivamente el señor Weasley, claramente se podía ver que el hombre tenia los ojos cristalinos, pero es que ver que tus hijos crecen y maduran, es como para llorar mares.

Lo que parecía ser un severo regaño termino como un momento de esos que se deben recordar, con un padre abrazando a sus hijos, porque para Arthur Weasley, Harry también era un hijo, y este lo agradecía, porque estaba alcanzando lo que de pequeño soñaba tener una familia, pero como todo momento hermoso empieza, también acaba así que…

-Papa ¿Cómo crees que lo tome mamá?- pregunto Ron algo preocupado

-Pues Ron, como ya dije las familias regañan cuando creen que se debe hacerlo- dijo el señor Weasley mientras caminaba hacia la cocina –Ahora vayan arriba mañana les espera un día muy agitado-

Así que los jóvenes casi hombres, que estaban en la sala subieron y nos empezaron a contar lo que había pasado momentos antes, así que decidieron que lo mejor iba a ser esperar para mañana y dejar caer la bomba, solo nos quedaba dormir tranquilos y esperar.

0o---------------------------------------------------------------------------o0

-¡Buenos días gente!- exclamo Nymphadora Tonks entrando a la cocina por la puerta que daba al jardín, la bruja traía a la pequeña Beth en brazos, vestida con un bonito vestidito blanco que parecía mas bien un copo de nieve

-¡Tonks! Por Merlín ¿Por qué entras haciendo este alboroto?- dijo la matriarca Weasley mientras volteaba a regañar a Tonks- Beth, pero que preciosa estas, mira que encanto- halagaba a la pequeña mientras se la quitaba de los brazos a su madre

-Buenos días Molly- saludo Remus que acababa de entrar ya que traía todas las cosas de su pequeña –veo que ya viste a Beth- dijo mientras miraba dulcemente a su bebe pequeña

-Si, es una hermosura de niña definitivamente parece un angelito- ante eso Remus no podía estar mas orgulloso, y vaya que lo demostraba, su pequeña era su sol

-Pequeña diablilla presumida- susurraba Tonks mientras la veía y sonreía, ella estaba también muy orgullosa de su hija

A decir verdad los halagos no eran por compromiso en verdad la pequeña Elizabeth, parecía un ángel con su piel blanca, al igual que sus ojos azules y el cabello negro, como su madre lo tiene naturalmente, sin duda el Gen Black impuso su dominancia ante la recesividad de los Lupin.

-Bueno Beth es hora de ir con papa, ya que esta señora tiene que preparar el desayuno- le dijo tiernamente Molly –los muchachos están en la sala vayan con ellos- añadió con una sonrisa, esta vez para los padres de la niña

-Vamos a ver a tus tíos ¿si? Princesa- dijo el Licántropo, a lo que la pequeña se agarro al cuello de su papa y se fueron rumbo a la sala

-Esta bien Molly nos vemos en un rato- le dijo Nymphadora siguiendo a su esposo e hija

Remus, Nympha y Beth se dirigían a la sala mientras que ahí se encontraban todos, menos nosotras, que estábamos aun en el cuarto motivándonos y dando apoyo moral para lo que nos esperaba.

-¡Hey! Bill ¿Cómo estas?- le dijo la metamorfomaga mientras le daba un abrazo que el correspondía

-Muy bien Tonks, vaya esta es Beth, esta enorme, tenia mucho sin verla- estos chicos se trataban con gran familiaridad ya que se conocieron desde el primer año en Hogwarts

-Si, pero Jacob no se queda atrás; Fleur pero que linda estas, hace mucho que no te veía- saludo Nymphadora muy alegre

-Merci Tonks, tu también estas magavillosa- respondió la francesa con la misma alegría de la chica, a decir verdad antes no se llevaban también pero ahora son muy buenas amigas…creo

-Remus ¿Cómo te trata la vida y esta señora de aquí?- le pregunto el pelirrojo hijo mayor con una sonrisa

-Muy bien, no me puedo quejar de nada William- le respondió mientras abrazaba la cintura de su esposa y le daba un beso en la frente ¿seria que estuviera marcando su territorio?

-Remus, Tonks ¿Cómo están?- se escucho la voz de Arthur Weasley al final de la sala –¿y Beth?-

-Muy bien Arthur, aquí esta - dijo Remus mientras se iba a sentar junto a el hombre con Beth, Fleur se les unió para que los pequeños pudieran jugar un rato

-Aun no le agrado del todo a Remus ¿cierto?- le susurro Bill a Nympha

-Claro que si tonto, solo que… ¡no lo se!- dijo sonriendo mientras avanzaba hasta su esposo y su hija

Todos estaban en la sala esperando que Molly apareciera para decir que el desayuno estaba listo, mientras tanto charlaban, Remus y Arthur hablaban a cerca de un asunto del Ministerio, Fleur, Bill y Tonks hablaban de niños, mientras los cuidaban y los pequeños estaban en el suelo jugando con antiguos juguetes que se encontraban ahí en la Madriguera. Harry y Ron estaban en el jardín, pero al oír el alboroto de la sala, decidieron entrar.

-¡Hey! ¿Como esta el pelirrojo mas guapo después de mi?- exclamo Ron mientras levantaba a su sobrino, lo que ocasiono la risa de todos

-Pero que bonita niña estoy viendo, Beth cada día esta mas grande- decía Harry mientras abrazaba a la pequeña cuidando el bello vestido blanco

-aaagguii, agui- balbuceaba la pequeña mientras apretaba al ojiverde contra su cara

-Vaya Hagui paguece que vas a haceg todo un éxito con los niños- le dijo Fleur

-Pues eso espero- dijo mientras Beth jugueteaba con los botones de su camisa

Las palabras de Harry dejaron sin cuidado a Fleur, pero Tonks y Ron al oírlo no pudieron mas que sonreír, por que todos sabemos que lo que Harry mas desea es una familia y que mejor que una gran familia como la que vamos a formar nosotros y mis amigos.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- grito Ginny llamando la atención de todos - ¡Jacob! que hermoso estás- exclamo abrazando al pequeño

-Ynii, ynii- balbuceaba Jacob quien vestía un muy bonito ropón francés

-Hola Gin- le saludo la metamorfomaga, a lo que le contesto con una sonrisa, pues estaba fascinada con los bebes

-Hola Ginny!-

-Hola Fleur!- se saludaron con mucho animo, Hipocresía? ya lo creo, tener una cunada Weasley es muy difícil, y mas si es una extremadamente celosa como Ginny

-Pego donde están Hegmione y Luna? no estaban contigo?-

-Si pero aun no bajan Flegg!-le dijo burlándose lo que causo risas de algunos

-Ay Ginegva siempge tan gaciosa- respondió la francesa con la sonrisa mas fingida que han de ver visto

-Ejem, si ya ves como es mi hermana- interrumpió el silencio Bill, mientras rodeaba la cintura de su esposa, a la vez que esta le mandaba una sonrisa triunfal a la pelirroja de "tu hermano es mió"

-Ay Elizabeth Lupin!!! que bella estas, pareces un algodón- chillo Ginny mientras hacia caso omiso al gesto de la esposa de su hermano

Con el alboroto ya atrás, cada quien se mantenía hablando de cosas sin importancia, esperando que bajáramos o que Molly diera la señal para servir el desayuno. Así que afrontando lo que nos esperaba en ese momento, Luna y yo bajamos, encontrando a todos platicando en la sala. Entramos y saludamos, Luna se puso a platicar con Tonks y yo con el profesor Lupin de temas triviales así como cada uno se mantuvo en su plática, hasta que Molly llego anunciando que el desayuno estaba listo.

Al llegar a la cocina cada uno tomo asiento esperando poder degustar la comida recién preparada. Mientras comíamos no paso nada fuera del otro mundo, cuando estábamos por terminar empecé a sentir algo de tensión, mire a Luna y asintió, mire a Harry y también asintió y mire a Ron que estaba pálido como el papel pero también asintió, entonces como ya lo habíamos planeado el tenia que empezar, se que no fue la mejor idea que el lo dijera pero por Merlín el es el único Weasley de los cuatro y todos le temíamos un poco a Molly.

-Mama, este...necesitamos decirles algo- empezó, dando una mirada de reojo a su padre, para apoyo moral ya saben no?

-Que pasa Ron?-

-Bueno es que veras, se que vas a creer que no es la mejor idea y que somos unos inmaduros...- continuo nervioso

-Ron, no seas tonto hijo, dime- insistía

-Que no era el mejor momento para eso o que fuimos unos irresponsables...-

-Ronald, dime- le dijo un poco exasperada

-Que son demasiadas responsabilidades para que podamos cumplirlas- Molly fruncía el ceno mientras esperaba que Ron le dijera lo que tenia que decirle

-Y de como le vamos a hacer para salir adelante y...-

Todos los adultos que estaban en la mesa estaban a la expectativa de la situación, Tonks ya había adivinado de que se trataba, los demás como Bill, Fleur y el profesor Lupin estaban confundidos y esperando, el señor Weasley solo esperaba a que Molly diera el primer grito para reaccionar y los bebes, pues eran bebes, solo jugaban con su comida.

-Y pues lo que queremos decir es...- titubeo un poco

-¡RONALD HABLA POR MERLIN!- le grito exasperada

-¡Ay mama lo que Ron quiere decir es que Luna y Hermione están embarazadas!- le dijo Ginny rápidamente, con voz clara y demasiado fuerte, la cara que se dibujo en el rostro de los presentes decía solo una cosa: ¡Wow! Cabe mencionar que los cuatro miramos a Ginny como si quisiéramos mandarle un avada kedavra

-¿Que Ron, que?- susurro Molly shockeada por la noticia

-Señora Weasley podemos explicarlo- dijo Luna

-Querida tranquilízate...- dijo el sr. Weasley

-Como que me tranquilice, ¿tu sabias de esto? Como es que lo aceptas, ¡Merlín!, Ronald Bilius Weasley, yo te eh educado bien como para que salgas con estas cosas, ningún Weasley había hecho eso, por Dios y Harry no se supone que es tu mejor amigo- a ver, a ver espérame un momento de que habla esta mujer, no capto que tiene que ver Harry con Ron

En ese momento las caras de sorpresa de todos cambiaron a caras de "de que habla esta mujer", y no era para menos. A que se refería?

-Mama, Harry que tiene que ver con Ron y Luna?- pregunto Ginevra algo intimidada

-Pues como que, que? traiciono al pobre Harry, te parece poco que Hermione también este embarazada de el, es una deshonra del apellido Weasley-

Por los dioses, cree que yo y Ron...eso, creo que voy a Hiperventilar.

A este momento le siguió uno de total silencio, que fue roto por la risa de Nymphadora.

-Molly, no creo que sea lo que estas pensando...- acoto conciliadoramente Remus

-No Remus no lo defiendas!, a menos que apoyes estas situaciones - contraataco, parando la risa de Tonks

-Pero mama, escucha...- dijo Bill

-¡NO Y NO!-

-¡MOLLY!, lo que Remus quiere decir es que Hermione no esta embarazada de Ron, repito, NO esta embarazada de Ron, si no de Harry- le explico molesta por el comentario anterior

Molly abría y cerraba la boca como si fuera un pez -Oh, siendo así pues... ¡OH! voy a ser abuela- dijo mientras sonreía y ponía una mano en su pecho -y doble- añadió mirándonos a Harry y a mi

En ese momento sentí como si todo mi cuerpo se aflojara, casi podía caer al suelo, ya que sentía que tenia gelatina en vez de piernas.

Pero luego puso cara enojada de nuevo y pues...

-Pero aun así es poco responsable lo que hicieron, Ronald y tu también Harry, y ustedes niñas pero que demonios pensaron- todos escuchábamos cabizbajos lo que pensamos seria un gran regaño -Aahh...- suspiro y suavizo un poco su mirada -supongo que solo me queda enseñar ¡a cuidar bebes!- termino emocionada, por lo que todos los presentes soltaron una buena carcajada.

0o------------------------------------------------------------------o0

Llegamos al cuarto de Ginny y lo primero que hicimos fue respirar profundamente quitándonos un peso de encima, a Ron y a Harry se les podía ver claramente mas calmados, pero si fue difícil decir la noticia ante los Weasley imaginen como será con los "otros".

-Bueno no nos fue nada mal eh?- dijo un Ron tranquilo y despreocupado

-Pues yo pensé que la sra. Weasley nos iba a matar- le dijo Harry alzando las cejas

-Naaa, yo nunca creí eso, además no hay nadie mejor que yo para dar esas noticias-

-Uy si Ron, fuiste mas que elocuente- le dije sarcásticamente

-Hablando de eso Ginevra, se supone que Ron seria el que lo dijera no tu- le dijo Luna, sonaba enojada, pero con esta mujer nunca se sabe -aunque creo fue mejor-le dijo sonriendo, ¿lo ven?

-Pues claro yo se como manejar a mi familia, pero claro nunca hagan caso de Ginny, la pobre e indefensa hermana menor- les dijo en claro tono de burla

-¡Ay! cálmate- le dijo Ron riendo mientras le tiraba una almohada a la cara

-¡Ron!, a ver si estas tan feliz cuando tengas que decirle al padre de Luna, la noticia de que va a ser abuelo- le dijo retándolo

El simple e indefenso comentario de Ginevra hizo reacción en los pobres hombres volviéndolos mas pálidos que el papel.

-Decirle a...al sr. Love...Lovegood dices?- tartamudeo el pobre pelirrojo

-Pues claro Ronnie- sus pestañas se movían juguetonamente intentando enojarlo, pero Ron no estaba para enojo, estaba para morirse -Dime Harry, tu también estas listo para decirle a Draco que embarazaste a Hermione- mientras volteaba a verlo con cara de niña buena

-Yo no le voy a decir a "Draco" que Hermione esta embarazada, le vamos a decir a Narcissa y a Sirius que lo esta- le respondió Harry, alzando las cejas, demasiado molesto, algo que no se ve en Harry muy a menudo, claro! a menos que se trate de Draco

-Ay Harry es una pequeña bromita no es para que te pongas así-

-Pues no...-

-Será mejor que nos preparemos, porque tenemos que irnos- dije cortando a Harry, pero es que en estos momentos es mejor que se quede tranquilito

-Bien será mejor alistarnos- dijo la pelirroja infernal

-Ginny tu no vas a ir- para sorpresa de todos fue Luna la que dijo esto

-¿Por que?, es injusto-

-No, Luna tiene razón, tú le pones los nervios de punta a Narcissa- le dije

-Pero, pero, pero no es justo, yo quiero ir-

-No Ginevra, suficiente tengo con el hurón, como para que tu estés molestando también- corto Ron

-Y además solo vas a molestar a Draco, siempre lo haces, sus peleas son divertidas, pero llegan a fastidiar después de un rato- le dijo Luna

Al oír esto a Harry se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de que si Ginny iba, Draco no se la pasaría molestándolo a el e incluso se diera la posibilidad de que mientras estuvieran "soltando la bomba", el estuviera ocupado con Ginny

-Yo creo que debería ir con nosotros- dijo muy serio

-¿Como?, Harry hermano, estamos hablando de Ginny- dijo Ron

-¡Hey, calma que soy tu hermana!-

-Bueno es que somos un grupo y nos guste o no Malfoy esta en el y si el hurón esta presente, Ginny tendría que estar tan bien ahí ¿no?-

-¡Cierto! somos un grupo. Y además si no voy yo, quien creen que va a ocuparse de Malfoy, Ron no ¿verdad?- vaya que es lista esta mujer -¿o no Harry?-

¡Ja! yo que pensé que no se le daba la legeremancia a esta chica.

-Bueno en eso tiene razón, con ella nos podemos deshacer del hurón- dijo Ron con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Ron, eres un imprudente- le dije mientras hacia mi característica rodada de ojos

-Pues a prepararnos- dijo Luna mientras todos aprobábamos y arreglábamos todo para irnos, porque creo que todos nos hace falta un retoque antes de irnos.

0o------------------------------------------------------------------o0

**Notas de la Autora:**

Ya llego la que según había salido de vacaciones, y les iba a traer capítulos más seguidos :S. Pero entiéndanme me fui a vacacionar y ahí me rompí un brazo, eso hace que me tarde al escribir y me enoje, por lo tanto el enojo me quita la inspiración, pero bueno tendré que lidiar con mi yeso.

Ay no apenas que me había quitado el collarín Victoria, ya traigo un yeso de nuevo. (Por cierto feliz año, navidad, y todo)

Bueno pues este es el nuevo capitulo, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo así que creo que estará listo más pronto, ok Pues ya me voy nos vemos, espero muy pronto.

Muchas gracias también a toda la gente que se pasa por aquí, aunque no deje reviews, a todos los que ponen alertas, o me agregan a favoritos.

Gracias por los reviews a:

**Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, Moni H-Hr forever, Makarva, Rossy Radcliffe Watson, Paulina, Eliza Kgranger, Policp Malfoy, Lynette P. Broderick, Bianca Phantom, Nahomi Potter, Atram Potter, Andrea 316, Neri, Chibi-Lili-Evans y Luna Lovegood 18.**

¡¡Muchos besos y muchos reviews!!

**Nataly Potter Black**


	8. Tormenta Black

**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter & Co. Pertenece a Rowling ya la Warner.

**¡Estamos embarazadas!**

Eran alrededor de la cuatro de la tarde cuando nos aparecimos afuera de Wiltshire, Un poco tarde en realidad pero tuvimos que cambiarnos con ropa mas adecuada. Bueno es que ya saben como son estas cosas de tomar el te, además de que causar una buena impresión no esta de mas.

Pero bueno les decía eran las cuatro; tal y como quedamos íbamos Ginny, Luna, Ron Harry y yo, estábamos listos y teníamos un buen plan desarrollado…lo único que faltaba era que alguien llamara a la puerta.

-Y bien ¿quien va a tocar?- pregunto Ginny desesperada mirando la gran puerta de roble que se alzaba ante nosotros

-No lo se, ¿Porque no tocas tu?- le dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño

-¡Ya basta de niñerías!, vamos a entrar ahora- les corte antes de que me pusieran mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

-Sigo pensando que hubiera sido mejor venir en red Flu- se quejo por lo bajo el pelirrojo, pero lo alcance a escuchar

-Lo se, pero Narcissa la odia, dice que es muy poco elegante- dije mientras me contesto con un resoplido de fastidio

-Hay que entrar ya, entre mas pronto sea, va a ser mejor- dice Harry mientras alza la mano para tocar la puerta

-Espera, espera, repasemos. ¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer?- interrumpe el pelirrojo con algo de pánico

-Hermano… hay que improvisar- toco la puerta dos veces seguidas muy nerviosamente debo añadir

0o---------------------o0

-Llaman a la puerta Cissa- dentro de la gran casa, mas específicamente en la sala se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que la ancestral y venerable familia Black, o al menos lo que queda de ella

-Lo oí Sirius, no era necesario el aviso- respondió Narcissa Black, viuda de Malfoy debo agregar; era notorio que estaba algo perturbada

-Parece que Lunita y Hermione llegaron ¿no es así?- comento el Sr. Lovegood, mirando su reloj de bolsillo

-Si deben ser ellos- agrego el ex-merodeador haciendo el amago de levantarse

-¿Ellos?, ¿quienes? porque Nymphadora y Remus llegaran mas tarde- afirmo Andrómeda

-Pues creo que vendrán con… sus amigos, si eso creo-

-Hablas de tu ahijado y el hijo menor de los Weasley, son buenos chicos- añadió Lovegood con una sonrisa bonachona

-¿Quieres que vaya a abrir?- pregunto casualmente el animago

-No, yo iré- dijo levantándose impecablemente -Andrómeda, encárgate de que ningún elfo salga de la cocina, sabes lo que le molesta eso a Hermione y tu quédate aquí para recibir a los invitados, Xenophilius estas en tu casa- dijo esto mirando a los hombres sentados en los grandes sillones

Tengo que admitir que los Black siempre serán los Black, aun con su cambio radical de ideas sobre la sangre y todo eso, siempre se verán algo arrogantes e intimidantes, digamos que es su naturaleza, para sobresalir del montón.

0o--------------------o0

-Espero salir vivo de esto- bromeo Ron mientras esperaba a que nos abrieran

-¿Por que tardaran tanto?-

-Tranquila Hermione, de seguro ya vienen- me tranquilizo Harry mientras acariciaba mi espalda

-Luna, ¿tu padre es agresivo?- pregunto el pelirrojo nervioso con el gesto similar a cuando sabe que va a encontrar arañas… y de las grandes

-Tranquilo Ronald, nada malo pasara, y si pasa yo te defenderé, ¿si?- dijo Luna con una amplia sonrisa dedicada al pelirrojo

-¡Hey! Silencio, oigo pasos- nos corto Ginny

En efecto se escuchaban pasos de tacones finos, una no debe de haber leído ni siquiera "Disipar las nieblas del futuro" para adivinar que eso era Narcissa que venia a abrir la puerta.

La puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer alta de cabello rubio, vestida elegantemente con una túnica granate y con su escrutadora mirada sobre nosotros; evaluándonos.

-Bienvenidos, pasen por favor- su voz no sonaba arrogante, pero tampoco sonaba amable, claro que no esperaba que me recibiera con la mayor sonrisa del mundo, después de que ni siquiera eh escrito mucho

-Hola Narcissa ¿Como estas?- le pregunte mientras le saludaba, a lo que me dedico una sonrisa, claro que nadie mas que yo la vio -ahm si recuerdas a Harry ¿no?-

-Claro Hermione, como no recordarlo- contesto Narcissa mirando fijamente al susodicho, el pobre estaba tenso e incomodo y que ella lo mirara así no ayudaba en nada

-Narcissa ¿Como estas?- saludo Luna a la que igualmente respondió con una sonrisa -También recuerdas Ronald Weasley- añadió mientras aferraba la mano de su pelirrojo novio

-Claro- respondió simplemente, pero luego miro a Ginny, debo decir que se demoro un poco mas observándola, casi como analizándola -tu debes ser la única hija de los Weasley ¿cierto?

-Así es señora Black- le respondió mirándola de manera similar, casi se podía tocar la tensión que había entre esas miradas, ¡Santo Merlín! Nada bueno puede salir de eso

-Bien, pasen por favor- dijo sin quitar la mirada de la pelirroja mientras tenia una extraño y arrogante amago de sonrisa en el rostro

Pasamos a la sala de la casa, muy hermosa como deben de imaginar, nos encontramos a Sirius y al Sr. Lovegood conversando, Andrómeda venia llegando de lo que según creo es la cocina.

-¡Hey Harry! ¿Como estas?- saludo Sirius efusivamente a Harry dándole un abrazo y una palmada en la espalda -¡Ron Que gusto!- saludo dándole igualmente otra palmada al pelirrojo. Nunca entenderé por que los hombres se saludan así -Hermione ¿no me das un abrazo?- ahí venia con su "encantadora" sonrisa

-Hola Sirius- le abrace con mucho gusto, la verdad es que sin Sirius no hubiera podido superar tantas cosas que me pasaron, así que le tome demasiado cariño -Espero que no hayas hecho enojar mucho a Narcissa, porque te conozco como eres-

-¡Ay! Hermione ya sabes como es Cissa de delicada, además no me regañes solo mi madre y Lily podían hacerlo- dijo haciéndonos reír a todos

-Lunita, pequeña ¿Como estas?- saludo el Sr. Lovegood mientras abrazaba a su hija, este hombre me es muy peculiar, me agrada mucho, pero ese extraño -Hermione- me saludo igualmente con un abrazo

Así saludamos a toda la gente que faltaba, Sirius me regañaba por no escribirles durante las vacaciones, Andrómeda me pregunto por Elizabeth, el Sr. Lovegood hablaba con Harry y con Ron, Ginny estaba entretenida platicando con Luna y Narcissa traía lo necesario para tomar te, cuando se escucho a alguien entrar, nadie le dio importancia hasta que…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, con que iban a empezar sin mi ¿eh?-

-¡Draco!- exclame inconcientemente, para después pararme e ir a saludarlo -¿como estas?- el me saludo y me abrazo, al mismo tiempo pude sentir como Harry nos fulminaba con la mirada

-Bien, aunque estuviera mejor si alguien hubiera dado señales de vida las últimas semanas- dijo mientras se separaba de mi, mirándome con una ceja alzada e ignorando olímpicamente a toda la gente presente

-Ay claro que escribí, lo que pasa es…-

-Ejem, Buenas tardes Malfoy- interrumpió Harry, mirándonos como si quisiera empezar a lanzar maldiciones por todos lados

-Potter- dijo a manera de saludo, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de todos los que estábamos presentes

-Hola Draco- le saludo Luna con una sonrisa

-Luna, cada dia mas linda- Sonrio. A Draco le encantaba decirle cosas así a Luna para que Ron se enojara, el y Luna llevaban una relación de "raro compañerismo" desde Hogwarts, así que ahora se hablaban como si se conocieran muy bien

Luna iba a abrazar a Draco, cuando sintió un leve y disimulado tirón en el brazo, al voltear descubrió el gesto de pocos amigos que tenia Ron. Así que para dejarlo por la paz ninguno se movió, al contrario yo volví a mi lugar, junto a Harry, el parecía un poco molesto pero no mucho ¿creo? Draco fue a sentarse igualmente, pero noto a cierta pelirroja y decidió que era una buena idea sentarse cerca de ella, talvez para molestarla.

-Hola pelirroja- le susurro Draco mientras Andrómeda nos decía algo a todos

-Hola Malfoy-

­-¿Que te trae a mi humilde hogar?- le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica aun en bajo tono para que no lo escucharan

-Pues ya vez… cosas de la vida- le dijo seductoramente

-¿Asi? ¿Que tipo de cosas?- le dijo arrastrando la ultima palabra, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba peligrosamente a su oído

-Que te parece si vamos a hablar de esas "cosas" a otro lugar-

-Me parece razonable- le contesto con un leve susurro demasiado cerca del oído

-… como decía Xenophilius a mi igualmente me pareció muy inteligente lo que hizo- termino la Black

-Madre, necesito ir al jardín por unas cosas para mostrarle a los invitados- dijo al fin en voz alta el Rubio

-Esta bien, no hay problema-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto cortésmente la pelirroja sorprendiendo a algunos de nosotros por querer ayudar a Malfoy y ganándose una mirada no muy amable de Narcissa Black

-Claro- contesto Draco encogiendo sus hombros

Bueno la primera parte del plan esta hecha, Draco esta fuera de alcance, entonces podemos empezar con la "charla".

Miro a Luna significativamente, dándole a entender que es ahora o nunca, Ron y Harry también se han dado cuenta de esto, así que por común acuerdo, tenemos que empezar, la nueva gran interrogante seria ¿Quien lo haría?

-Bueno señora Black, Sirius, Sr. Lovegood, sra. Tonks, ahi una cosa de la que queremos hablar- para sorpresa de nosotros Harry empezó a hablar

-¿Que pasa Harry?, ¿por que esa cara? Ni que fueras a anunciar tu muerte- soltó Sirius a broma. Si supiera lo que vamos a decir, talvez no estuviera tan alejado de la realidad.

-Sirius, quieres dejar de ser tan infantil e insensato- le regaño Narcissa, como siempre, estos dos solo en pelear se les va el día

Sirius se quedo callado mas no contento.

Sentía la sensación de deja-vù, como paso en la madriguera, todos nos miraban esperando que habláramos. El problema es que nadie hablaba.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…-

-TOC, TOC - se oyó de repente

-Alguien llama a la puerta-

-TOC… TOC, TOC, TOC… TOC, TOC, TOC-

-Si y por como tocan debe de ser Nymphadora junto con Remus y Beth- termino Sirius sonriendo felizmente

-Iré a abrir- declaro la mayor de las Black

-Yo también iré- le dijo Sirius parándose mas rápido que ella y encaminándose a la puerta

-Y bien que decían muchachos?- pregunto el padre de Luna

-Creo que será mejor esperar a los demás, papa- le contesto su hija con una sonrisa calida

Andrómeda y Sirius fueron a recibir a los recién llegados, deteniéndose un momento en la entrada, para saludar y esas cosas. Llegaron a la sala con Nymphadora bufando, Andrómeda que seguía diciéndole como vestir adecuadamente, y Remus junto con Sirius haciendo reír a Beth.

-Buenas tardes a todos- dijo cortésmente el ex-profesor de Hogwarts

-Buenas tardes- respondimos a coro

-¿Como ah estado la niña Nymphadora?-

-Bien madre- respondió fastidiada

-Cada vez que la veo se parece mas a ti Narcissa- le dijo afablemente el sr. Lovegood

-Es una Black, Xenophilius- respondió con una sonrisa arrogante, con lo que se gano una mueca de Tonks y una sonrisa incomoda de Remus

Mientras estos platicaban, Sirius y Remus se pusieron a platicar muy animadamente acerca de unas nuevas reformas de leyes mágicas así que fue nuestra oportunidad de hacer un rápido movimiento para seguir con el plan.

Luna llamo la atención de Nympha, queríamos que se llevara a Andrómeda ah otro lugar, pero necesitábamos a Remus, el era el único que podía hacer reaccionar a Sirius, por si algo se salía de control.

-…y siempre Sirius terminaba por hacer enojar a Narcissa y ella lo acusaba conmigo- terminaba de relatar Andrómeda

Tonks pidiéndole perdón anticipado a su bebe, la tuvo que hacer llorar, aunque la pequeña estaba en los brazos de su padre. Solo Dios sabe como le hizo para hacerlo.

-Que pasa Beth?- pregunto Remus tras la bebe, que había roto en llanto

-Debe ser la casa. Mama me ayudas a calmarla- le dijo mirándola suplicante -Talvez a fuera se le pase- agrego sabiendo que iba a aceptar, pues Beth era el punto débil de la mayor de las Black

-Esta bien, Vamos- le respondió tomando a la bebe, para dirigirse al jardín

-Necesitas ayuda Ny…mphadora?-

-No Remus esta bien, mi mama puede- le dijo para salir detrás de su madre con una sonrisa satisfecha

Cuando Tonks salio, voltee con Harry fijamente. Era el momento. Por muy increíble que parezca el primero en reaccionar fue Ron, que se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Luna, después camino firmemente hacia Xenophilius Lovegood y por ultimo miro hacia Harry.

Parecía como que si estaban teniendo una conversación mental, luego de unos segundos de silencio, el se puso a mi lado y me tomo la mano, su mirada era tan confiada, tan dulce, como si supiera que con el, todo va a estar bien.

Le sonreí, el me susurro un "todo va a estar bien" y por Merlín que creí, que todo iba a salir bien.

-Bueno pues nosotros teníamos algo muy importante que decirles- soltó Harry muy seriamente, Sirius que aun mantenía su característica y perpetua sonrisa burlona, cambio su expresión al oír las palabras de su ahijado.

-Si, mire nosotros ya hablamos sobre esto, y vamos a asumir todas las responsabilidades- explico Ron al sr. Lovegood mas que nada, pero todos lo mirábamos con extrema atención lo que decía - creemos que la mejor manera de…- el pelirrojo hablaba y hablaba de no se que demonios, la verdad que no se de donde se le vino esto, normalmente se queda tartamudeando o hiperventilando de furia. Yo estaba muy nerviosa casi a punto del infarto, no se los demás pero yo estaba mal.

Narcissa, Sirius, y el sr. Lovegood nos miraban atentamente, sin hablar, ¡casi sin moverse! Remus que estaba sentado a un lado de Lovegood se mantenía algo ajeno, pero tenia dibujada una sonrisa de apoyo.

Después de unos momentos de sentir la nerviosa y sudorosa mano de Harry apretarse contra la mía, pensé que no lograríamos hablar, pero, al voltear a su cara y mirarlo pude ver un gesto de convicción absoluta, recordé entonces porque me enamore de el; ya que a pesar de estar nervioso y hasta aterrado, ahí estaba, dando la cara por mi, no importando que tan difícil fuera la situación, el me apoyaba y yo lo apoyaba y así seria hasta el fin, entonces me dije que había encontrado el mejor padre para mis hijos, el mejor compañero de vida, el mejor amante, pero sobre todo el mejor amigo. Doy mil gracias a quien sea que fuera, que me haya hecho entrar ese vagón aquel día, porque fue el inicio de mi verdadera vida, porque conocerlo fue como nacer otra vez. Por eso es que si el una vez dio la cara por todos nosotros al salvarnos, yo por una vez también voy a dar la cara por nosotros. ¡Lo iba a hacer!

-…tienen absolutamente nada que ver en esto…- Ron todavía seguía con su monologo

-¡Estamos Embarazadas!- solté sin razonar un momento, todos me miraban como si fuera un excreguto y Harry sostuvo mi mano mas fuerte de lo que lo hacia, pero yo, solo miraba como la cara de Narcissa se quedaba estoica

-¡QUEE!- el grito que supuse debió a ver pegado mi "tutora", no vino de otro que no fuera Sirius -¿Como que embarazadas?- se había puesto algo rojo, últimamente se empeñaba en sobreprotegernos y esto creo que le cayo como balde de agua fría

-Sirius tranquilo deja que nos expliquen- decía Remus mientras lo hacia sentarse, pues con el grito hasta salto pego

-¿Como que embarazadas? ¿Tu también estas embarazada hija?- pregunto muy sereno el sr. Lovegood a Luna, mientras Remus seguía tratando de calmar a Sirius; Ron que estaba a un lado de Luna, miraba avergonzado al padre de esta, pero al menos lo miraba

-Si papa- le dijo Luna con una sonrisilla tímida, luego se acerco al oído del antes mencionado y le dijo algo que nadie pudo escuchar _"Creo que fue culpa de los Gulpings",_ a lo que el solo respondió sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla, después hizo lo mismo que su hija, _"Te dije que eran de buena suerte" _, luego padre e hija se miraron y sonrieron muy… muy a lo Lovegood

-Muchas felicidades muchachos-

-¿Como demonios puedes decir eso Lovegood? que acaso no ves, apenas son unos niños- replico Sirius volviéndose a parar

Xenophilius lo miro con cara extrañada. Vaya quien fuera a pensar que este raro señor de pelo como algodón de azúcar blanco, tomaría la noticia con extrema calma.

-No puedo creerlo de ustedes, ¡Harry!, que diría tu padre… peor, que diría tu MADRE, de seguro me mataría-

-Ya basta Sirius- corto Narcissa tan serena como al principio de la conversación -Iré por Draco, creo que el necesita estar aquí-

-Pero no seria major…-

-Dije que ire por Draco- me corto Narcissa. ¡Santo Merlin! Esta hecha una furia.

Narcissa se fue a buscar al susodicho, así que bueno disponía de alrededor de 6 minutos para calmar a Sirius, si no entre los dos lo iban a matar.

-Hermione, tenemos que hacer algo, Draco los va a asesinar- me dijo Luna en secreto

-Tenemos que calmar a Sirius. Draco y Sirius enojados por lo mismo no es nada beneficiario para nosotros, tenemos que hacer que ayude a Harry y a Ron-

Luna se quedo un momento callada, supongo que estaba maquinando una de sus tantas ideas macabras. Luego de 7 segundos de mucho pensar, sonrió, como una de esas sonrisas marca Lovegood.

-Tenía razón Hermione, Sirius es igual a Narcissa- susurro Luna muy audiblemente, como para que nos escuchara el aludido

-¡¿Como que igual?! Narcissa y yo no tenemos nada de igual- tuve que sonreír lo mas disimuladamente posible, ahora entendía el plan de Luna. Porque si hay algo que pone de muy mal a humor a Sirius es que:

1. Le digan que es Viejo 2. Narcissa

-Bueno es que lo tomaste tan mal como ella- siguió Luna de manipuladora

-Claro que no lo tome mal, es solo que me tomo por sorpresa, no es fácil asimilarlo-

-Sirius yo quería decírtelo antes que todos, pensé que tu lo comprenderías, tu sabes como pensamos cuando aun somos jóvenes y pues…- termine muy acongojada.

¡Merlín! No lo puedo creer si pegaría como actriz ¿no?

Por favor un Oscar magic Award para Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood

-Los entiendo, es solo que, lo que hicieron fue muy inmaduro de su parte- nos dijo Sirius para luego sonreír muy levemente-Bueno será mejor que se preparen para Don Malfoy, porque a lo que veo los van a matar- termino casi riéndose

-Sirius entonces… ¿Ya no estas molesto?- pregunto Harry

-No, pero ni una mas de estas bromitas ¡eh!- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba,

Remus y Ron miraban todo esto con una sonrisa, Ron porque pensaba que era un momento muy familiar y Remus porque desde el principio se había dado cuenta por la manipulación que hicimos pasar a Sirius.

-Bueno, me alegra saber que no habrá mas discusiones- dijo muy alegremente el padre de Luna

-Créame sr. Lovegood que la mayor de todas empezara como en… 2 minutos- le dijo Ron

Después de estas ultimas palabras empezamos a hablar acerca del tema, nada relevante, todo esto ya lo habíamos hablado con anterioridad.

-Y después de que los bebes nazcan ¿que va a pasar?- pregunto tan amablemente el Licántropo.

Bueno este no era un tema del cual habíamos hablado, y naturalmente nadie pudo responder, pero pues no teníamos nada planeado y ni Harry ni Ron habían dicho algo de ese tema. ¡Un momento! Es cierto nadie había hablado de ese tema…

-HERMIONE GRANGER!-

-Demonios- susurre

Todos volteamos de donde tal grito provenía, y no se necesitaba ser muy listo para adivinar la siguiente escena; un Draco Malfoy destilando furia, caminando con paso apresurado hacia nosotros, mientras Ginevra le seguía los talones y más atrás Narcissa quien venia caminando.

-Draco te lo podemos explicar…-

-TE VOY A MATAR POTTER!!- grito el Rubio para abalanzarse como sobre mi pobre Harry y matarlo a golpes o que se yo.

-Draco espera…-

-Cálmate Malfoy…-

-TE VOY A CASTRAR-

-Hey ya basta Malfoy, espera-

-NI TE ACERQUES WEASLEY PORQUE AHORITA SIGUES TU-

El pobre de Harry no podía ni defenderse, estaba confundido y que todos estuviéramos casi encima de ellos no ayudaba nada.

-¡YA BASTA!- la potente voz de Narcissa resonó en la sala y nos distrajo por un momento; momento que aprovecharon para separa a estos dos, Remus y Sirius con dificultad podían detener al Rubio. El sr. Lovegood y Ron se llevaron a Harry al otro extremo de la sala y Luna y yo estábamos en medio, a merced de la terrible mirada de Narcissa Black- Esa no es manera de comportarse en mi casa-

-Madre, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hicieron?-

-Si Draco me doy cuenta y creo que debes encontrar una solución- dijo mientras me miraba ausentemente, para luego mirar analizadoramente a Harry

-Entonces me vas a dejar matar…-

-Se van a casar- corto Narcissa muy seriamente

-¡¿COMO?!- chillo Draco

Todos quedamos estáticos e impresionados con lo que dijo: Que nos íbamos a casar.

Nadie hablo ni siquiera Sirius, nada ni para llevarle la contra; fueron los 30 segundos de mas tensión en mi vida, claro sin contar los tiempos de Guerra

-Narcissa ¿Que dices?- hablo el sr. Lovegood

-Hermione se va a casar Xenophilius, no se que quieras hacer tu con tu hija, pero nadie que viva en esta casa, va a pasar por una humillación así-

-¡Humillación!- exclame enojada, casi pude sentir que el temor que sentía se había desvanecido para dejar paso a la molestia, a caso ella creía que esto era una ¿humillación?

Narcissa paso olímpicamente de mi reclamo para fijar la vista en Harry, quien tenia el ceño fruncido, pues para el tampoco había sido agradable oír eso de "humillación" para referirse a mi estado.

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente con mi decisión?-

-No, pero aun con eso no es la forma de referirse a su esta…-

-Perfecto. Empezare con los planes, una gran boda después del nacimiento estará bien, no lo quiero antes porque se vera muy evidente- finalizo aun con su actitud cargada de indiferencia y enojo, para luego caminar hacia las escaleras

Draco que había permanecido callado ante la explicación de su madre, salio hecho un vendanal de furia, seguido por la pelirroja. Los demás nos quedamos en el salón aun sin poder digerir la información dada.

-Vaya con esta mujer ¿eh?- soltó Sirius burlonamente, yo no podía mas que mirar a Harry

-Ehm, creo que será bueno ir por Nymphadora no lo creen- dijo Luna

-Si, si vamos- añadió Remus

Todos los ocupantes de la sala salieron, aun Sirius que se negaba, pues aludía que tenia la obligación de velar por su familia.

Harry y yo quedamos solos, nos miraban con cierta incomodidad es que no es para menos, que alguien completamente ajeno a la relación decida de un momento a otro que nos vamos a casar es como para enojarse.

-Este…- comenzó Harry, ni yo ni el teníamos la mas remota idea de como iniciar esta conversación -¿qué piensas?-

-Que pienso de que?- dije mordiéndome los labios. Wow menuda conversación que estamos teniendo, vaya que eres inteligente Hermione

-Pues de lo que dijo la Sra. Black- dijo despacio, tanteando mis gestos

-Pues no lo se, tu que piensas- ¡JA! Esto debería estar en un libro, que se titule algo así como "la conversación mas interesante de el niño-que-vivió y su mejor-amiga-novia"

Que tonterías estaba diciendo pero compendia estoy nerviosa, bueno no puedo asumir que Harry así porque si iba a querer casarse conmigo. Deberían de verme, ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar a Harry, solo miro mis manos, debo parecer una niña de 5 anos a la que van a regañar.

Sigo en mi patética posición mientras que Harry me observa, en efecto, me veo como una niña, el sonríe imperceptiblemente y se me acerca.

-Pues yo pienso que no estaría mal- dice mientras su mano detiene mis movimientos con los dedos, yo lo mire, sorprendida a decir verdad, si me decía eso, quería decir que, que el y yo… -no estaría nada mal Hermione-

Yo puse la cara mas idiota que puedan imaginarse, una indescriptible, así que hice lo mejor que se me ocurrió en ese momento: abrazarlo. Como si se me fuera el alma en eso.

-Pues yo opino… que me encantaría ser la señora Potter- le dije sonriendo ampliamente. Lo mas acertado que puede hacer una mujer en estos casos es Besar a su novio, así que siguiendo con e protocolo…

-Bienvenida a la familia futura señora Potter- me dijo separándose de mi, mientras me sonreía y me volvía a besar.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola ¿Cómo esta la gente bonita que me lee? xD, aquí vengo de nuevo para traerles otro capitulo de mi Fic. A ver que opinan de el jojojo, que me costo un enorme esfuerzo terminarlo, porque nada mas no me llegaba la inspiración, pero bueno ya lo traigo aquí a ver que les parece ¿sale?

Si se les hace algo confuso o lo que sea díganme, porque siento que me quedo algo raro.

Bueno me gusto lo de Hermione y Harry al ultimo, creo que es lo que no me salio tan complicado y fluyo mas. xP

Bueno también quiero decirles o mas bien comentarles una frase muy cierta que me dijo hoy mi profesor de Metodología "Nadie puede dar algo que no tiene", se me hizo tan cierta que tuve que ponerla xD.

¡Ah! Otra cosa ahora es cumpleaños de Alexis un amigo mió muy querido, cumple 18, que viejos estamos ya todos a el le dedico el capitulo de hoy.

También se lo quiero dedicar a Lynette, que es una niña súper buena onda que la conocí por estos lugares xP, muchas gracias por apoyarme y porque te gusten mucho mi trabajo.

Bianca muchas gracias por tus reviews y tu PM :D.

¡Un beso enorme a ellos!

Y a todos ustedes que me leen muchísimas Gracias. También a lo que se toman la molestia de dejarme un Review los quiero y se los agradezco mucho:

**Moni H-Hr forever, ****Atram Potter, Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, Eliza K, Granger, Nahomi Potter, Bianca Phanton, Camili.Manina, Tati Jane Potter, Luckycharms2812, Lynette P. Broderick, Elena Luna Potter!**


	9. Cuestion de Sintomas Embarazosos

**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter & Co. Pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner Brothers

**¡Estamos Embarazadas!**

Hace exactamente una semana del incidente que paso en casa de los Black; Narcissa aun no se ha comunicado conmigo y no se si eso es lo que quiero ya que todavía tengo resonando en la mente la palabra humillación y no voy a permitir un atropello así hacia mi y mi bebe.

Draco no creo que quiera verme aun, son de esos que necesitan días para que se les pase un coraje y Sirius… pues el parece que lo tomo bastante bien después de esos minutos en que parecía que nos mataría le llego el sentido común y lo dejo por la paz, ahora viene muy seguido, demasiado seguido.

En cuanto a Luna y a mi todo va bien, claro que estar embarazada no es cosa fácil, pero al menos para mi ya pasaron las nauseas y los antojos, porque lo que es a Luna, es lo que mas le da. Aun no puedo olvidar lo que paso hace 2 días, Luna quería ir a dar una vuelta en la escoba, Ron le decía que no, no era bueno volar después de comer tanto, pero ya saben como es Luna siempre se sale con la suya, así que el pelirrojo no tuvo mas opción que pasear a su dulce novia, la misma que dos minutos mas tarde se paso como una hora vomitando y el pobre de Ron tuvo que estar a un lado de ella tratando de que no se ahogara con su… devolución de comida, después de eso la rubia salio muy campante diciendo que seria una buena idea aprender volar, a Ron se le puso la cara como un poema y de los dramáticos.

Parece que más que tomar mal lo del embarazo todos en esta casa están encantados con los nuevos miembros que pronto llegaran, todo lo contrario de la "otra" casa pero bueno no es momento de decir cosas tristes.

Estoy muy feliz por la noticia que me acaban de dar hace un rato, Harry y Ron acaban de llegar de la academia de aurores, que inicio sus cursos hace un tiempo, se supone que Luna iba a ingresar y yo iba a pasar de año, pero surgió cierto "detallito" léase embarazo, con el cual tuvimos que esperar un poco, así que Harry movió influencias, como tiene a gente del ministerio que le debe favores, (tales como librar al mundo mágico de cierto Lunático-psicópata-asesino) pues consiguió que Luna y yo tomáramos lecciones en la madriguera ¡No es genial! No tendré que perder mi año después de todo.

-Hermione ¿estas aquí?-

-Si Harry pasa- le conteste -¿Qué sucede?-

-Pues que ya es hora de comer, la señora Weasley dice que tienen que alimentarse muy bien-

-La señora Weasley dice… siempre es eso ya estoy harta de que todos digan "Mama dice…Molly dice…La sra. Weasley dice…" somos nosotras las que estamos embarazadas, ¿no te parece?- le reclame molesta, aunque no se porque hace un instante estaba tan feliz

-Herms- me dice Harry, pacientemente mientras se sienta a mi lado en la cama y me abraza –No lo tomes así es solo que esta muy emocionada por… sus nietos- termina con una sonrisa nostálgica

-Si creo que es la primera vez que va a tener un nieto tan cercano, porque Fleur tuvo a Jacob en Francia-

-Así es, ahora vamos que todos ya están abajo- me dijo levantándome despacio.

La verdad es que Harry en un encanto con su faceta tan atenta, y yo parezco una loca, un rato estoy feliz, otro triste, a veces quiero matar a todo el que me mire y a veces me siento tan mal de que no me presten atención, creo que envidio a Luna, ella sigue tan calmada como siempre.

Bajamos a la cocina de la Madriguera, donde estaban Ron, Luna y la sra. Weasley, creo nos estaban esperando para comenzar.

-Hermione al fin bajas, vamos siéntate querida- dijo Molly mientras me conducía a mi lugar

-Mamá ¿Qué hiciste de comer?- le pregunto Ron a su mama con mucha hambre ¿Qué novedad?

-Luna tenia antojo de filete relleno de pasas, así que eso hice- le dijo simplemente, mientras traía el enorme platón donde venia la comida

-¿Pasas? Con carne… ¿es broma no?-

-Ay Ronald no te gusta, si es delicioso- hablo la rubia muy sonriente

-No, no, esta bien pasa estará bien- dijo Ron, pero volteo a ver el platón no muy convencido

La sra. Weasley nos empezó a servir a todos, y tal como en los últimos días se cercioro de que nada nos faltara a Luna y a mi, después de eso empezamos a comer.

-¿Por qué no habrá llegado Ginny?- pregunte

-¡Oh cariño no te preocupes! ya llegara, me dijo que estaba preparando un trabajo importante-

Con que un trabajo ¿ah?, mire a Luna y ella me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa cómplice, sin duda pensando que si ese trabajo tenia un buen trasero y un buen delantero, entonces si era un trabajo muy importante.

-¿Dónde esta el sr. Weasley, tampoco vendrá?- pregunto Luna haciendo conversación

-Aún no llega, parece que tuvo mas trabajo de lo esperado- respondió Molly muy seria -pero no importa empecemos sin el-

-Vaya sra. Weasley esto sabe muy bien- dijo Harry comiendo

-Si, para ser uno de los raros antojos de Luna no esta nada mal- agregue

Seguíamos comiendo normalmente, hasta el momento no había señales de que los demás fueran a llegar. Ron devoraba su comida feliz, y eso que no le gustaba; los demás comíamos normalmente y hablabamos de lo que paso en el día.

-…así que me dijeron que no había ningún problema, les mandarían un profesor particular-

-¡Ya llegue!- se escucho en la entrada, sobresaltándonos a todos que escuchábamos la explicación de Harry

-¡Ginevra, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no grites!- le regaño su mamá

-Ay, por Merlín mamá no seas tan exagerada. ¿Qué hay de comer?- pregunto entrando y sentándose a la mesa sin la mas mínima preocupación

-Filete con pasas- respondimos todos a coro

-¿Filete con pasas? ¿Que clase de comida es esa?- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco

-La comida que se le antoja a Luna- respondí burlona

-Pues vaya con sus comidas, ¡yo no quiero comer esto!-

-Puez de aguantas o do comez- sentencio Ron mientras su boca rebosaba de filete

-¡Ronald no hables con la boca llena!- exclamo Molly –¿Harry no quieres nada mas? no has comido casi nada-

-No estoy muy satisfecho, gracias- se excuso sonrojado

Mientras los demás terminábamos de comer no hubo platica alguno en la mesa, y no es que fuera un incomodo momento, si no que estábamos todos en paz.

-Oigan ¿ya fueron con el ginecólogo?- pregunto Ginny mientras revolvía su plato sin nada mejor que hacer

-Ginecólogo- se escucho la espectral voz de la rubia

-Si Luna, el ginecólogo, los bebes necesitan que los revisen-

Creo que la palabra ginecólogo trajo a la mente de Luna la no tan buena visita a su consultorio, no es que le haya creado un trauma, pero este tipo de "visitas" no son las mas agradables, mira que lo sabré yo… de solo recordar sus pinzas.

-¡Tonterías! Irán a ver a un medimago- sentencio la sra. Weasley

-Mamá no podemos hacer eso, te imaginas el escándalo que se armaría si supieran que Hermione va a tener un hijo y ¡de Harry!-

-¡Luna ira a un medimago!-

-¡Es lo mismo madre! Van a querer saber mas de los que "salvaron al mundo mágico" a ellos también los van a acechar y entonces se van a dar cuenta de que Harry y Hermione también esperan un bebe- parece que a Ginny le importa mucho la seguridad de los bebes, mira que ponerse así de acalorada con su madre no es normal

-Pero…pero- Molly no encontraba los argumentos necesarios para hacernos cambiar de opinión, nos miraba muy recelosamente, hasta que decidió que lo mejor era serenarse -Miren no tengo nada en contra de los doctores muggles, pero me sentiría mucho mejor y mas tranquila si también las revisara un medimago, seguro encontraremos la forma de poder hacer que las examinen sin que esto se haga una noticia mundial-

-Yo creo, que tu mama tiene razón Ron, que tal si vamos a los dos, de seguro se nos ocurrirá algo para que no nos descubran- Ron pareció pensarse lo que le dije y por su gesto satisfecho creo que le pareció una buena idea

-Esperen, nosotros ya queremos decidir todo y Harry que es el mas afectado ni siquiera ha opinado- corto Luna divertida por la situación

Harry que en estos momentos parecía mas preocupado por las rayas horizontales de mi blusa que por la discusión actual, despertó abruptamente al mundo, encontrándonos a todos mirándolo fijamente y el no sabia siquiera porque ya no estábamos comiendo.

-¿Me decían algo?-

Fruncí el ceño, después sentí como una furia desconocida invadía mi medula espinal hasta llegar a mi cerebro, ¡Como demonios puede estar pensando en no se que tontería mientras estamos discutiendo la vida de su hijo!

-¡Ay Harry Potter vuelve de donde estés y concéntrate!- le grite

-No, otra vez no- se oyó que Ron susurraba. El muy insensato, si no estuviera tan enojada con Harry lo ponía en su lugar

-Como es posible que estemos decidiendo el futuro de tu hijo y tú estés más interesado en los colores de mi ropa-

-Hermione no, no es eso-

-¡Cállate Potter!- la gente a mi alrededor me miraba como si tuviera un insecto enorme en la cabeza, que acaso no entendían lo que hizo –claro pónganse de su lado, ¿saben que? ¡No me importa!- les dije mientras me iba caminando rápidamente a la habitación

Cuando llegue al cuarto me tire a la cama mas cercana de la puerta, maldiciendo todo y a todos, ya casi podía sentir las lagrimas que salían, pero no voy a llorar, ¡por Merlín soy una Gryffindor!

-Hermione, voy a entrar- se escucho detrás de la puerta

-¡No!- le grite a Harry, cosa que no va a servir de mucho porque la puerta esta abierta

-Hermione- dijo despacio mientras entraba, al llegar a donde estaba se arrodillo y me tomo las manos -¿Qué tienes?-

Yo solo lo miraba con los ojos reteniendo lágrimas, me mordía el labio sin compasión. Esperaba que el me dijera algo lindo para calmarme ¡Pero no me decía nada!

Y para rematar no me quitaba la mirada de encima; segundos después me sonrió y acaricio mi cabeza, ¿Que cree? que soy un perrito.

-No te interesa tu hijo Harry- le dije mas afirmando que preguntando

-Claro que no Hermione, ¿Cómo dices eso? Si es lo mejor que me ha pasado- me abrazo. Se había sentado ya a mi lado y me acariciaba la espalda.

Vaya que logro calmarme, ni siquiera recuerdo ya porque estaba tan enojada, soy una tonta Harry nos quiere mucho y le importamos igualmente, ya no pensare mas tonterias.

-Esta bien, te perdono con una condición- le dije sonriendo traviesamente

-¿Cuál condición?-

Me acerque a su oído para susurrarle unas… cosas

-Mmm, eso me parece una oferta tentadora, pero ¿En este momento?-

-¡Si Harry!- le dije mientras lo atraía por la nuca para besarlo y con mi mano libre usaba la varita para cerrar y silenciar el cuarto. Lo demás... pues ya se imaginaran.

0o--------------------o0

-Parece que Hermione otra vez esta con sus ataques de loca-histérica-

-Ay Ronald, no digas eso- le dijo Luna mientras ponía una cara afligida – que a mi también me podría pasar-

-Pues mas vale que no, porque con una loca-histérica y una loca-lunática, explotaremos todos- se burlo Ginny mientras recibía las miradas nada amables de su madre y su hermano, mas una leve sonrisa de su cuñada

-Ginevra, por Merlín, mejor termina de comer y no digas nada-

-Ay mamá- canturreo la pelirroja mientras tomaba asiento

Luna que ya había terminado su "delicioso" platillo con pasas dijo que los esperaría en la sala, Ron ni tardo ni perezoso, se fue detrás de ella.

Al llegar a la sala se sentaron en el sillón mas amplio, el ambiente era calido ya que la chimenea del salón estaba encendida, al sentarse se quedaron callados y sonriéndose.

Cuando ves la relación de Ron y Luna ves una de las relaciones mas lindas que hay, todo alrededor de ellos a veces se torna muy perfecto.

Luna aunque es muy inteligente siempre se le ve con su aire de ingenuidad, Ron siempre con su holgazanería y su característico sentido del humor, eso los hace ver como una pareja que estaba destinada a estar junta. En una palabra son puro y tierno amor.

Claro que ese puro es relativo, porque si no, no hubiera pasado lo que paso. Aunque no me explico como ellos hacen… su cosas. Recuerdo ese día que los encontré, yo quería a Luna para lo de la poción, y termine con mas información de la requerida.

Pero bueno, quedamos en que Ron y Luna estaban en la sala.

-¿No has hablado con tu padre?- le pregunto el pelirrojo queriendo sacar una conversación, pues hace tiempo que no se quedaban solos

-No-

-¿Esta molesto?-

-No-

-¿Cómo lo tomo?-

-No lo se-

Ron se estaba exasperando con las cortantes respuestas de Luna, cierto que no habían tenido tanto tiempo juntos últimamente pero ¡no era para que lo tratara así! Además ni siquiera lo miraba, tenia la vista fija en no se que cosa.

-¿Qué miras Luna?- pregunto levemente enojado

-Gnomos alados- le dijo señalando la esquina del salón pero aun sin mirarlo

-¿Gnomos alados? ¿Que demonios es eso?-

Por primera vez en toda la conversación Luna lo miro, con una gran sonrisa y el brillo característico de sus ojos cuando hace cosas que le apasionan. Ron ante esta vista ya no pudo seguir enojado.

-Son como los gnomos normales solo que mucho mas pequeños y con alas. Dicen que traen paz y tranquilidad a los hogares en donde se les ve-

-Oh, no pues entonces es bueno ¿no?- le dijo Ron sintiéndose algo tonto ante su ingenua felicidad

Luna se soltó la carcajada ante la cara tan graciosa de su novio, lo quería, lo quería demasiado pero a veces Ronald era muy… tontito.

-Ven aquí, tontito- la chica tenia una gran sonrisa, lo miraba con mucha ternura casi podría decir que con adoración

-¿Dónde?- el no se lo quería dejar tan fácil, tenia que hablar si quería algo

-¡Aquí Ronald!- exclamo la rubia golpeando a su lado muy cerca de donde estaba ella –¿o no quieres?

Porque si no podemos dejarlo para otro día-

-¡No, no!- reacciono rápido evitando que Luna se levantara del sillón. Al contrario el iba acercándose mas, mas y mas

-Luna- susurro capturando los labios

-Ron… será mejor que paremos aquí… estamos en el sillón- trataba de decir entre beso y beso

-Eso no es un problema- dijo y la tomo de la cintura para poder aparecerse en su habitación, justo en la cama. Los besos entre estos dos no paraban, el ambiente estaba tomando otro clima y si no se detenían ahora, ya no se detendrían nunca.

Ron tenia a Luna atrapada debajo de el y no es que la otra se quejara pero por lo regular Luna es una mujer controladora y le gusta estar al mando de la situación.

La ropa de ambos no tardo mucho en estar lejos de su lugar, así que lo inevitable tenia que pasar y que creen, pues pasó.

No es que tenga demasiada información de la vida "sexual" de mis amigos, pero por lo que me ha contado Luna se que a Ron le gusta mucho… jugar. Y Luna disfrutaba maravillas siendo la guía de la excursión.

**Notas de la autora:**

Aquí les traigo un capitulo a petición, este no lo tenia planeado y es algo corto, pero una personita muy amiga me suplico que subiera un capitulo con mucha miel, no se si me quedo con miel, pero me gusto la escena de Ron y Luna. Aún me cuesta mucho trabajo describir a Luna como es pero mas o menos me doy una idea no se si lo estoy haciendo bien.

El otro día me puse a leer un capitulo y siento que las ideas no están bien hiladas, no se como se les hace a ustedes, si se confunden o algo díganmelo para que pueda corregir mis errores. Creo que me traume porque a una amiga le pusieron su fic en una página que se llama "Los malos fics y sus autores" y vaya que entrando a esa pagina uno puede ver el montón de errores que comete. :S

Ahora una mala noticia, tendré que decir que no podré actualizar tan pronto (claro que no es que lo haga muy seguido) es que tengo que preparar un sin fin de presentaciones y exámenes, aparte de que tengo que sacar fichas para las universidades, ¡que miedo! Me gusta mas la preparatoria, no quiero salir.

Bueno me despido de ustedes los quiero un montón.

Muchas Gracias por sus maravillosos Reviews:

Misthy Sakura Agustina, Anna, Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, Mely, Bianca Phantom, Luna Lovegood 18 y Eliza Kgranger.

Como dicen los españoles: ¡Os amo a todos! xD


	10. De Ecografias y Buenas Nuevas

En un despacho comun de la prestigiada academia de aurores se encontraban una mujer de alrededor de unos 40 y algo de años platicando seriamente con un joven de cabello negro

**¡Estamos embarazadas!**

De Ecografías y Buenas Nuevas

En un gran, antiguo y rustico despacho de la antigua y prestigiada academia de aurores se encontraban una hermosa mujer de alrededor de unos 40 y algo de años platicando seriamente con un joven de cabello negro azabache.

-No te preocupes Harry, uno de los mejores maestros de la academia ira hasta la madriguera para atender el asunto- decía la mujer sentada tras un bello escritorio, también había estanterías y libreros enormes a su alrededor

-No esperaba menos Hestia, muchas gracias. Ya me tengo que ir me están esperando- le respondió el chico apurado levantándose de donde antes había permanecido sentado

-Adiós Harry me saludas a los Weasley y a Hermione luego iré a visitarlos-

Salio de la oficina rápidamente, se le había hecho tarde y tenia que llegar ya. Por la tarde tendríamos cita con el Dr. Reynolds, seria una revisión de rutina, Luna y yo ya teníamos alrededor de 5 meses y había que hacer una ecografía; al acordarse de este detalle frunció el ceño, a Harry ese tipo no le agradaba mucho; no lo consideraba un celoso eso se lo dejaba a Ron, pero si se molestaba un poquitin.

Lo que pensaba Harry era que ningún hombre se pone feliz cuando su novia va con un tipo que pone sus manos donde nadie mas que el debe ponerlas.

Se puso rojo y sacudió la cabeza, ya estaba pensando tonterías.

Seguía divagando en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por los enormes pasillos, hasta que choco contra algo o más bien alguien, que para su buena suerte resulto ser alguien no muy querido

-Potter- siseo una voz mientras lo escudriñaba

-Malfoy- respondió retándolo

Se podía sentir perfectamente la tensión entre los dos, pero por mí bien Harry sabia que se tenía que controlar, era mejor llevar la fiesta en paz. No le quedo más que respirar y armarse de paciencia

-¿Cómo estas?- inquirió Harry. Había dado el premier paso, no de muy buena gana pero algo es algo

-No te importa, así que ahórrate tus comentarios- le dijo Draco mirándolo despectivamente

-Mira Malfoy no quiero ser grosero contigo después de todo Hermione te aprecia mucho y no voy a hacer algo que le haga daño-

El rubio enarco una ceja pareció pensarlo mejor, el tampoco haría enojar a Hermione y menos ahora como estaba así que adopto una mirada un poco menos altanera y respondió.

-Estoy bien supongo. Hoy tiene cita con ese doctor ¿cierto?-

-Si a la 4 de la tarde, por si quieres visitarla después, Sirius estará ahí-

-Ya veremos- sin decir nada mas dio media vuelta y se retiro

Hacia algún tiempo que Draco y yo habíamos hablado de la situación, el aunque no se quedo muy tranquilo, lo acepto y hasta me compro una enorme túnica, el muy tonto me la regalo y me dijo "como te vas a poner muy gorda creo que la necesitaras". Pero con Harry era otra cosa, no podían ni siquiera dirigirse la palabra, el me reclamaba que como pude preferir a un Potter antes que a un Malfoy y peor aun un encima de un Black, claro que todo eso es broma. Lo que si eh notado es algo muy sospechosito entre el y Ginny, no es que me parezca imposible pero ellos dos se la pasan peleando entre ellos.

Bueno en fin…

0o--o0

-Ay que hermoso pequeño, de seguro cuando nazca será igual de guapo que su padre ¿verdad que si?- decía el pelirrojo mientras le hacia mimos a Luna en la barriga, no pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa, no imaginaba ver en la vida a un Ron tan patéticamente tierno pero ya ven…

-Ronald, no puedes saber si va a ser niño, que tal que sea una niña- le dijo mirándolo dulcemente

-Mmmm, no importa lo que sea, yo lo hice por lo tanto será hermoso, sea niño o niña-

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, claro que aun sonreía, era lindo ver a Ron hablando de los bebes

-Pues mas bien serán Weasley's porque si son como tu corren el riesgo de ser igual de torpes hermanito- se oyó una voz desde las escaleras

-Ay hermanita mejor ahórrate tus comentarios- respondió Ron con mala cara mientras Ginny le sacaba la lengua y caminaba hacia Luna

-Como están los bebes mas preciosos del mundo…-

Los mire y no pude evitar sentir una nostálgica tristeza, no era que me excluyeran sabia muy bien que Ginny vendría luego a saludar a mi bebe, pero no pude evitar recordar a mis padres, se que siempre fue su ilusión un nieto, tal vez los dos estuvieran siempre encima de mi vientre con mimos como lo hacen los Weasley con Luna, no les reprocho nada a mi también me ponen atención pero Luna lleva a otro Weasley dentro de ella. Su sangre. No puedo evitar sentirme sola al recordar que nadie de "mi sangre" esta conmigo.

-Harry ya te estabas tardando, la cita es dentro de 30 minutos- oí decir a Ron

Segundos antes de voltear pude sentir como dos brazos se aferraban a mí en un abrazo calido y protector.

-¿Me extrañaste?- susurro Harry a mi oído. Sonreí. Cosas como esa me hacen olvidar las cosas tristes, cuando Harry esta conmigo me siento llena, completa pero sobre todo feliz porque junto con nuestro bebe seremos una familia, una hermosa familia

-Claro- le susurre dándole un beso –es hora de irnos, si no se nos hará tarde… a todos- dije un poco mas fuerte para que todos escucharan

-Esta bien vamonos- dijo un Ron muy feliz, demasiado como para que se tratara de una cita con el ginecólogo

-Si vamonos- dijo Ginny parándose como resorte con una gran sonrisa

-Ginny tu no vas…-

Ay por Merlín, aquí vamos otra vez como se pelean estos dos.

0o--o0

-Buenos tardes como siempre un placer señorita Hermione, señorita Luna- saludo el amable doctor

-Buenas tardes doctor Reynolds- le salude igualmente

-Señores pero por favor pasen y pónganse cómodos- les dijo el Dr. a Harry y a Ron

Cuando ya estuvimos los cuatro alrededor del escritorio del doctor este comenzó a revisar el expediente y a hacer algunas anotaciones todo normal.

Así qué vamos a hacer la ecografía- dijo el doctor parándose - ¿Quién primero?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Yo primero- dije pero al mismo tiempo la voz de Luna me hizo coro y reí ¿qué gracioso ah?

-¿Entonces quien?- seguía esperando muy amablemente el doctor

-Primero tu- le dije pero de nuevo Luna hacia coro, me estaba irritando eso

-Esta bien primero yo- muy bien me considero alguien paciente pero Luna sabe como exasperarme

Sin poder darme cuenta Harry y Ron se miraban nerviosos esperando alguna reacción de nosotras pero solo sonreíamos… ¡ja! Si, solo sonreíamos.

-Yo lo haré primero- dije anticipadamente

-¡No! Yo lo haré primero- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el vestidor pero la intercepte de un brazo

-Ni lo pienses Lovegood- y sin demorar más entre al vestidor antes que la rubia oyendo como la otra omitía un ruidito de frustración.

-¡La viste Ronald!- le dijo señalando el lugar donde estaba cambiándome –No es justo- le dijo acercándose a el cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero

El doctor Reynold soltó una gran carcajada mientras Harry se ponía rojo e iba hacia el vestidor por si necesitaba ayuda.

-Tranquilícense muchachos, es normal el comportamiento de las señoritas… son las hormonas-

Dijo simplemente para después sacar todo un arsenal de instrumentos

Después de unos rápidos momentos salí del vestidor con un camisón medico, Luna aun me miraba algo enojada, sonreí. De verdad que me comporte como una niña pero ella también así que estamos a mano.

-Muy bien Hermione, por favor recuéstese aquí- me dijo el doctor señalando una camilla frente a unos grandes aparatos –esta pantalla de enfrente, es donde se proyectara la ecografía-

-Hay saldrán los bebes- pregunto Ron algo impresionado

-Si señor ahí saldrán- le respondió Reynolds extrañado

Bueno procedí a sentarme y todo lo demás que me decía el doctor, cuando ya estaba cómodamente acostada, abrió la parte de arriba del camisón y derramo un liquido viscoso y transparente en mi vientre, segundos después ponía una especie de aparato como un ratón de computadora pero mas grande sobre ese liquido.

-Miren volteen ahí aparecerá la imagen interna del vientre-

-¿Dónde? Solo veo cositas negras y unas de colores- dijo Ron confundido -¡Ah no esperen! ¿Eso es un brazo? Ya lo veo, ¡mira Harry tu bebe!- decía Ron muy emocionado mientras tiraba de la manga de Harry, el no le prestaba ni la mas mínima atención. El solo veía la pantalla al igual que yo, miraba esa cosita tan diminuta…

-Hermione, ¿ese es mi hijo verdad?- me susurro Harry acercándose a mi oído, por un momento pensé qué su voz se quebraba pero creo solo fue mi imaginación

-Si, el es nuestro bebe- le dije. Santos magos, no soy una mujer débil pero las ganas de llorar vienen a mi, ese es mi hijo, ¡yo lo hice! Bueno Harry me ayudo, pero es mió crece dentro de mi.

-No llores Herms, míralo es tan pequeñito… es nuestro- dijo mientras me limpiaba mis lagrimas con sus pulgares.

Pude ver que el tenia los ojos cristalinos mientras mantenía una de las sonrisas mas puras y bellas del mundo: La sonrisa de un padre al ver por primera vez a su hijo.

Ron y Luna se había retirado unos pasos mas atrás sabían que eran momentos íntimos e importantes y que Harry y yo debíamos pasar solos al igual que ellos lo harían.

-¿Quiere que le diga que va a ser?- nos pregunto el doctor

Mire a Harry, la verdad que a mi me gustaría pero era una decisión que debíamos tomar los dos. Lo mire y el me miro y sonreímos.

-Si díganos doctor, ¿Qué será?-

-Muy bien sr. Potter- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa –No me hubiera aguantado la curiosidad de no saber que va a ser- se volteo hacia la maquina e hizo unos trazos con un lápiz extraño – Pues vaya usted y su novia van a tener un hermoso y sano niño-

-Merlín…-dijo con un hilo de voz -¡Voy a tener un hijo! ¡UN NIÑO! Oíste Hermione, Oíste Ron, ¡Voy a ser papa!- gritaba Harry

Mi hijo ese pequeño de la pantalla era mi bebe mi niño, un hombrecito…

-¡Harry! …abrázame- le dije llorando. Esto rebasaba mi nivel de orgullo Gryffindor

-Muy bien que tal si Luna se va a cambiar ahora-

-No me lo tiene que repetir Doc- dijo Luna muy feliz corriendo hacia el vestidor

El doctor nos felicito nos dijo que el bebe se veía muy sano y no había ningún problema. Qué todo estaba perfectamente, que solo tendría que observar como va su avance y cosas así. Mas feliz no podía estar

Momentos después Luna ya estaba muy emocionada tomando la mano de Ron, claro si es que a eso se le llama tomar, que yo diría mas bien cortar circulación, pero bueno los dos esperaban que el doctor les diera la buena noticia.

-Miren eso que ven ahí es su bracito-

-¡Oh mira Ronald que hermoso!-

-Wow- decía el pelirrojo lleno de orgullo – pero que va a ser doctor, mire en la televisión-

El doctor ya acostumbrado a todos esos comentarios de Magos no conocedores de lo muggle se puso a investigar el sexo del bebe, pero hubo algo… algo que no estaba correctamente.

-Aquí hay algo raro- murmuro el doctor pero todos lo pudimos escuchar

Ron y Luna que hasta el momento conservaban una gran sonrisa la borraron al instante

-Como que algo mal, a que se refiere doctor- dijo Luna algo asustada

Harry y yo nos acercamos a Ron, que parecía perdido mirando la pantalla como queriendo adivinar que estaba mal.

-Bueno señores esto no es normal…-

-¡QUE NO ES NORMAL HABLE!- grito Ron. En verdad comenzamos a asustarnos

-Pues parece que el bebe tiene 4 brazos- dijo Reynolds confundido

Luna miro a Ron apunto de llorar, yo me lleva las manos a la boca, eso no podía ser debía ser otra cosa, no le podía pasar eso a Ron, no es justo.

Ron abrazaba a su novia le susurraba cosas al oído, no podia escuchar que, pero lo imaginaba.

-Esperan hay mas- Luna volteo a ver al doctor y en ese momento soltó un quejido y después llanto –parece que hay también 2 piernas de mas, esto no puede ser-

-Ron ¿Qué le pasa a mi bebe?- dijo Luna con la voz quebrada

-Tranquila Lu, el va estar bien te lo prometo-

-¡CLARO! Eso es lo que pasa- gritó el doctor asustándonos

-¿Qué pasa?- le dije

-Tranquilos señores y discúlpenme, pero es que… ¡SON DOS!-

-Como dos…- dijo Ron

-Dos bebes Ronald!-

-¿Cómo dos bebes? ...Santo Merlín ¡Gemelos!- grito Ron entendiendo

-Gemelas señor Weasley, dos preciosas niñas-

-Ronald oíste dos pequeñas, mis hijas, nuestras bebes- dijo Luna abrazando a su novio

-Harry gemelas… vamos a ser tios de gemelas- le dije a Harry sonriendo

Fue un momento en que todos respiramos, por un momento pensé que… ¡Merlín! pero no, eso no podía ser posible. El doctor mando a Luna a cambiarse. Cuando ya estuvimos todos alrededor del escritorio, la cara del doctor se torno un poco seria, tal vez era por profesionalismo.

-Señoritas debo decirles que como su embarazo ya esta a un nivel avanzado deben tomar mas precauciones, no es bueno hacer actividades físicas que requieran mucho esfuerzo, ni tener muchas presiones o estrés, y creo que lo mejor es que las relaciones conyugales disminuyan un alto porcentaje- ante esto la cara del doctor adquirió cierto humor

La cara de los muchachos ni se inmuto, pero ya sabia que tanto no les duraría el gusto, no creo que nada de nada sea tan soportable. Aunque si es por esos preciosos bebes claro que podrán.

-Se que son jóvenes y pues es un poco mas difícil prohibirles esto, no digo que ya no habrá mas, pero lo que si quiero es que no sea seguido o regularmente ¿entienden?-

-Por eso no hay problema doctor, haremos todo lo que nos diga- le dijo Ron muy convencido

-Bueno sin mas que agregar nos vemos en un mes esta vez la cita será mas pronto. Por cierto Luna creo que deberías comer un poco mas, tus bebes son dos y no has aumentado mucho de peso, no queremos que los bebes vengan bajos de peso-

-Si, esta bien tratare de….-

-No se preocupe doctor, yo hago que coma por dos o por tres si es necesario- interrumpió Ron a Luna

-Pues como no quieras que coma igual que tu, esta bien- me burle un poco

-Cállate Hermione- me respondió entre molesto y apenado

Salimos del consultorio muy emocionados, Harry no dejaba de abrazarme y acariciar a nuestro hijo, nuestro niño, nuestro bebe…

-Te imaginas Herms, va a ser todo un buscador como su padre y cuando vaya a Hogwarts va a ser igual que su abuelo…-

-Tranquilo Harry deja que el bebe cree su individualidad-

-Esta bien, esta bien-

-¡Pero me imaginan a mi con mis dos pequeñas! ¡Tres mujeres solo para mí! Mi Luna y mis dos pequeñas- dijo Ron muy emocionado

-Pues no te ilusiones tanto Ron porque un día nuestras hijas también crecerán y encontraran a alguien, como yo a ti- le explico Luna abrazándolo

-¡Eso no! Ellas se casaran hasta los 30 años y yo tendré que escoger si el tipo ese es bueno para ellas- respondió el pelirrojo molesto con la idea de compartir a sus niñas

-Hay Ron pobre de tus hijas- me burle

-Bueno vamos ya a la casa que ya deben de estar esperándonos- dijo Harry antes de que empezáramos a pelear

0o--o0

-Faltara mucho para que lleguen, ya se tardaron ¿no? Y si algo esta mal creo que debería ir a ver como esta todo- decía un pelinegro MUY nervioso mientras esperaba que llegáramos

Estaban sentados en la sala de la madriguera, llevaban algo de tiempo esperando por alguna señal de vida de nosotros. Los señores Weasley no estaban ya que habían ido con Bill y Fleur a algo de la familia de la francesa por lo que no había nadie mas que ellos.

-Tranquilo Sirius, ya llegaran- dijo un Draco impasible, sentado en los grandes sillones, se veía algo incomodo de estar ahí, creo que saben porque ¿no? Esperaba que la reacción de cierto Weasley terco no fuera tan exagerada

-Si no creo que tarden mucho mas, de segura llegan…- entonces un ruido se escucho en la cocina y luego voces –mira ya llegaron-

-¡Hermione estas bien, todo esta bien, no paso…-

-Tranquilo Sirius todo esta bien, tendremos a un sano y fuerte niño dentro de 4 meses- les dije esperando su reacción y respondiendo a su abrazo

-¡UN NIÑO!- gritaron a coro Sirius, Ginny y para sorpresa de todos Draco que se paro como resorte del sillón.

-¡Ayyy! Que emoción un niño- chillo Ginny corriendo hacia todos

-¿Deberás Hermione?- me pregunto el animago a lo que asentí y recibi un mayor y mas grande abrazo

-Muchas felicidades Hermione- me dijo Draco sonriendo

Sabia que para Draco decirme algo así enfrente de Ron y de Harry era demasiado, así que sonreí. Este ultimo tiempo Draco y yo mantuvimos una gran relación de amistad somos muy cercanos y se que el haría muchas cosas por mi como yo haría muchas cosas por el, claro el a su modo.

-Un niño… que buena noticia Harry te imaginas cuando tengamos que enseñarlo a jugar quidditch- platicaba muy emocionado Sirius a Harry, ellos ya estaban haciendo planes para todo

Draco se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-Me da mucho gusto que estés muy bien, tú y tú bebe; y Potter también pero dejemos que eso ultimo sea un secreto-

-Si y gracias- le respondí riendo, Draco nunca iba cambiar

-Espero que le pongas mi nombre a ese niño ¡Eh Hermione!- añadió Sirius emocionado a su lado estaba Harry sonriendo por la situacion

-Estas bromeando Sirius, el niño llevara mi nombre- respondí altivamente Draco

Bien, Bien esto no me lo esperaba. Estos dos peleándose por el nombre del bebe. Mire a Harry de reojo, el nunca de los nuncas iba a aceptar que su hijo se llame Draco ¿verdad? Esto iba ser un poquito más difícil de o que pensé.

-Claro que no Draquito, ese niño se llamara como yo y su abuelo "Sirius James Potter"- gesticulo sonriendo- lo siento James mi nombre primero, pero es que tu no sufriste a la embarazada, yo si- añadió mirando hacia el cielo

-Hey como que sufriendo- le dije dándole un golpe en el brazo

-¡¡AAAAhhhhh!!-se oyó que Ginny chillo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sirius molesto

-¡¡Gemelas!!- dijo Ginny abrazando a Draco muy emocionada pues el era el que estaba a su lado –

¡Voy a ser tía de dos gemelas!-

Draco le respondió al abrazo, incluso hasta dibujo una pequeñísima sonrisa, que raro ¿no?

-Vaya Ron, gemelas, le pusiste ganas- le dijo Sirius burlón

-Luna muchas felicidades- le dijo Draco con una mirada rara

-Gracias Draco- le respondió mirándolo de la misma manera

-Weasley, Potter felicidades por sus hijos de verdad- les dijo extendiendo la mano ante ellos

Harry la estrecho sin dudar, ya saben como es el, no ese tipo de personas rencorosas, a menos que hayas herido a alguien muy cercano. Ron fue el que miro a Draco no muy amigablemente, el no era de olvidar tan rapido.

-Mira Weasley no te estoy pidiendo que seamos amigos, eso nunca lo haría, solo te estoy felicitando por tus hijas-

-Esta bien Malfoy, Gracias- le respondió al fin, aunque aun no se tragaba eso

-Bueno se imaginan cuando estos niños nazcan…-

Y así pasamos toda la tarde escuchando a Sirius haciendo planes para los bebes, pero también tuvieron que irse alegando que no era bueno dejar a dos Black's como Andrómeda y Narcissa solas durante mucho tiempo, y era cierto créanme si no sabré yo.

-Adiós Draco, cuídate mucho- me despedía de el, luego fue a despedirse de los demás –Sirius, adiós… oye crees que Narcissa…-

-Ella vendrá Hermione, se que te extraña-

-Tu lo crees- le pregunte mordiéndome el labio

-Claro, ella te quiere mucho Hermione. Ya formas parte de su vida al igual que conmigo y con Draco, te queremos todos hasta Andrómeda, incluso te manda saludos- me dijo Sirius mientras me acariciaba una mejilla.

-Muchas Gracias, no se que hubiera hecho sin ustedes- le dije abrazándolo

0o--o0

-¡Mama voy a tener Gemelas!- soltó Ron cuando vio llegar a Molly Weasley por la cocina acompañada únicamente por su esposo

-Ron por Morgana, mira vas a tirar lo que traigo… ¿Cómo?-

-¿Gemelas?- repitió el sr. Weasley -¡Gemelas! Ron, hijo muchas felicidades- dijo el pelirrojo mientras estrechaba fuertemente a su hijo

-¡Oh! Ronnie mi niño, Arthur déjame abrazar a mi hijo- dijo la sra. Weasley mientras apartaba a Arthur y este iba a felicitar a Luna

-Luna gracias por este maravilloso regalo- le decía en el abrazo

-No hay problema sr. Weasley, además recibí ayuda- dijo Luna con su mirada soñadora y perfecta sonrisa

-Luna hija, estas muy delgada para tener gemelas, no estas comiendo bien- dijo Molly

-Es lo mismo que le dijo el doctor mama-

-Desde mañana comerás como debe de ser-

Luna mostraba un gesto difícil de describir pero seguro era una mezcla entre gratitud e incomodidad, pero cuando la sra. Weasley dice que comerás bien es porque de verdad comerás MUCHO.

-¡Oh Queridos! Pero si Luna ya sabe que tendrá me imagino que ustedes también ¿no?- nos pregunto Molly a mi y a Harry

-Si señora Weasley vamos a tener un niño- respondió Harry abrazándome muy fuerte

-¡Oh que emoción esto tenemos que celebrarlo! Ya se haremos una fiesta dentro de 2 días…- se oía que hablaba la pelirroja mientras entraba a la casa a planear quien sabe que mas cosas

-Parece que le dio gusto ¿eh?- dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja menor

0o--o0

A la mañana siguiente todos despertamos y bajamos a desayunar, me miraba o miraba a Luna y ya era evidente lo de nuestro embarazo parecía que nos habíamos comido una bludger.

Como ya lo esperábamos Molly rodeo a Luna de una fortaleza de comida, no se si de verdad pensara que la pobre se pueda comer todo eso. Y para mala suerte mía, también pensó que estaba demasiado delgada así que por consiguiente también quiso abarrotarme de comida.

-Ya le avise a casi todo el mundo de la fiesta que haré, claro a nadie le he dicho para que, esa será la sorpresa, cuando se enteren de los nuevos 3 niñitos que habrá en esta casa- termino Molly emocionada mientras vigilaba que comiéramos bien

-Ay mama para que hiciste eso. La fiesta llamara la atención y eso es lo que no queremos- le dijo Ron

-¡Tonterías! Si solo le dije a los mas cercanos no te preocupes, ¡y come ya Ron que me distraes!-

-Bueno yo ya me voy que si no llego tarde a la academia, nos vemos- dijo la pelirroja y segundos después desapareció

-Nosotros también ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Harry terminando de comer –Nos vemos Herms- y se acerco a darme un beso ¿a que es un tierno?

-Si adiós- le dije con un puchero ¡que patético no! Pero así es el amor –Harry sálvame de la comida- susurre antes de que se retirara por completo

-No Herms cómelo todo, Ron nos vamos?-

-Eh shi, shi- dijo mientras engullía todo lo que le faltaba del plato –Listo, Adiós Lunita- volteo a despedirse- adiós ma, Herms adiós-

-Que les vaya, muy bien a los dos- les dije por ultimo y segundos después desaparecieron igualmente

Supongo que nos quedaba una "agradable" mañana junto a los cuidados de Molly y toda esa comida, ojal y se distraiga con eso de la dichosa fiesta que esta organizando

-Bueno niñas ahorita vengo tengo que ir a mandar esto por lechuza y el pobre Errol ya no puede, y que decir de Pig esa lechuza, un día la voy a hacer caldo- y sin voltear salio de la cocina

-Luna te vas a comer todo eso?-

-Pues no lo se Hermione, no lo se- me dijo angustiada – Ya se, llamare a los gnomos del jardín- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Luna!- le dije mientras rodaba los ojos, esta mujer ni el embarazo la cambia

0o--o0

En otro lugar no muy cerca, mas específicamente en Wiltshire, se encontraba un pelinegro y una rubia hablando en el gran salón del segundo piso, era el lugar favorito de esta ultima por ser una de las partes mas grandes de la casa y la mas bella pues las paredes eran de mármol blanco, las ventanas se revestían en cortinas de telas preciosas rojas, miles de libreros de cedro recubrían están paredes dándole un aire imponente al lugar.

Estos estaban sentados en los grandes sillones mientras tomaban té.

-Así que fuiste a verla ayer ¿no?- dijo la rubia de ojos azules mientras tomaba el liquido

-Si fui a "verlos". Tú también deberías, deja la soberbia para otro momento Narcissa, Hermione necesita tu apoyo-

-No lo se Sirius- decía con una expresión de angustia

-Narcissa…- le decía Sirius mientras tomaba sus manos y depositaba un beso en ellas –deja a la frialdad y dureza en el pasado, ya no hay nadie quien te haga daño, no tienes porque encerrarte de nuevo tras ese escudo de soberbia-

-La extraño sabes, siempre pensé que era una mujer con tanto futuro-

-Lo tendrá, junto a su hijo y a Harry, además que mejor que tener a gente que la quiere a su alrededor… o ¿acaso olvidas lo que le dijiste a Jane y a Richard antes de que murieran?-

-¡No!, jamás se me olvidara; les dije que cuidaría a Hermione como si fuera otra hija mía-

-Lo ves, no puedes vivir solo de lo que Draco o yo te digamos de ella, tienes que ir a verla. Necesita de ti, necesita del cariño de una madre-

Las palabras de Sirius hicieron eco dentro de su mente "una madre". Ella sentía mucho cariño hacia mí, si bien no le fue difícil cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a mi madre antes de morir, promesa que nunca me dijo…

"_Narcissa prométeme que cuidaras a mi hija, que le darás el amor y el apoyo que nosotros no vamos poder darle, promételo… Lo prometo pero estarás bien Jane…"_

-Iré, mañana mismo eso será lo que haré, iré a la madriguera a ver a Hermione- dijo muy decidida mirando a su acompañante a los ojos, Sirius no pudo mas que sonreír

-Claro Narcissa me parece bien, pero porque no mejor esperas a la fiesta que va hacer Molly en honor a sus nietos, seguro que Hermione te invitara, será más oportuno-

-Tienes razón, será mas oportuno- le dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda

-Lo ves todo saldrá bien, si después no te sientes cómoda regresamos- le dijo Sirius también parándose y abrazándola por la espalda

-Si, así será- le dijo mirándolo y finalizando la conversación

0o--o0

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Pues hay un dicho que dice tarde pero segura, y creo que en este caso se aplica. Creo que deben tener deseos de matarme ¿verdad? Pero no lo pude evitar es que las vacaciones son una mala influencia y luego pues me fui al spring Break, no no las estadounidenses están locas, hasta me da cosa acordarme S.

Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, muy HHr, bueno así pienso yo, la verdad he estado muy melancólica pensando que al fin y al cabo la estupida pelirroja se llevo a Harry… Los pelirrojos siempre tiene lo que quieren, creo que me pintare el cabello de rojo. Como sea, les decía no he dejado de pensar en eso y ¡la verdad si me afecta! Estoy loca pero estoy taaaan triste ¡YO QUERIA UN FINAL HHr! Es mas había pensado que hubiera sido mejor que la Rowling hubiera matado a Harry así no se quedaría con la Putirroja xD.

Hablando de mi depresión, hace 4 días oí una canción que me hizo pensar en Hermione sufriendo por Harry (dale con eso) y para aumentar mi depresión la baje y les traigo un pedacito… les juro que llore escuchándola, bueno se llama Hay amores de Sátira de seguro ya la han oído, es del soundtrack de El amor en tiempos de Cólera…

Ay! mi piel, no te olvides del mar

Que en las noches me ha visto llorar,

tantos recuerdos de ti.

Ay! mi piel, no te olvides del día,

que se paró en tu vida,

de la pobre vida que me tocó vivir.

Hay amores que se vuelven resistentes a los daños,

como el vino que mejora con los años

así crece lo que siento yo por ti.

Hay amores que parece que se acaban y florecen

y en las noches del otoño reverdecen

tal como el amor que siento yo por ti

¡¡Hay voy a llorar!! Bueno ya me voy, demasiadas notas de autor ( mas grandes que el fic) Nos Leemos.

Agradezco por sus reviews a todos de verdad:

**Misthy Sakura Agustina, Elizabeth Isis Malfoy, Bianca Phantom, Lynette P. Broderick (saludos!!), Makarva, Princebe(gracias a ti por leer), Zarland-Black93, Sarita89, Natalia (casi tocaya), Angelick y Camii Granger.**

**Nos vemos y recuerden Hay amores como el de Harry y Hermione que son Eternos.**

¡¡Muchos besos y muchos reviews!!

**Nataly Potter Black**


	11. Maternidad, dulce maternidad

Abro repentinamente los ojos y solo veo el resplandor del sol dando en la cabecera de la cama, como todas las mañanas creo que todo es un sueño pero luego me muevo un poco y siento como mi abdomen me resta un poco la agilidad de antes, volteo y lo veo ah

**Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter & Co. Pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner Brothers

**¡Estamos Embarazadas!**

Maternidad, dulce maternidad

Abro repentinamente los ojos y solo veo el resplandor del sol dando en la cabecera de la cama, como todas las mañanas creo que todo es un sueño pero luego me muevo un poco y siento como mi abdomen me resta un poco la agilidad de antes, volteo y lo veo ahí todo abultado protegiendo a mi mayor motivo de felicidad. Acaricio mi vientre al mismo tiempo que siento que otra cosa no me deja moverme con libertad, al voltear descubro una cabellera rubia cubierta por un montón de frazadas. Sonrió. Luna otra vez se cambio de cama por la noche. No soporta dormir sola, cree que los gnomos de las montañas se le van a subir.

En la cama de enfrente puedo distinguir con facilidad a Ginny, ella no se tapa dice que no soporta las sabanas a menos que sean de seda o que de verdad este haciendo mucho frió. Pobres deben estar muy cansadas. Apenas hace dos días fue la tan esperada fiesta que organizo la sra. Weasley y ayer tuvimos que darle una buena limpiada a la Madriguera, así que en cuanto terminamos nos subimos a dormir.

La fiesta quedo divinamente bien. Todos los invitados ya sabían para qué era la reunión, salvo alguno que otro acompañante.

Mas que nada eran amigos íntimos, lógicamente toda la familia Weasley a excepción de Percy, ya saben, ni siquiera tuvo de tiempo de asistir, también estaba Sirius con Andrómeda, Remus, Tonks y Beth, Neville con una chica que sabe Merlín quien es, unos amigos del quidditch de Harry y Ron, algunos amigos de la academia, Colin Creevey quien es la ultima flamante presa de Ginny, varios miembros de la ex-orden, Hagrid por supuesto y por ultimo pero no menos importante Blaise Zabini pero con la estupida y fastidiosa de Astoria Greengrass. Zabini es un amigo muy querido y a pesar de las negativas de Ron, no podía dejar de invitarlo.

La fiesta fue muy agradable aunque nosotras llegamos poco tiempo despues

"_-¿A que hora se supone van a bajar estas mujeres?- pregunto Bill Weasley impaciente mientras trataba de que el pequeño Jacob no arruinara el pastel principal_

_-Tranquilo, que ya sabes que son mujeres y se tardan años- le respondió Charlie _

_-No estimado hermano, estas mujeres no son como todas, no creo que estén aun arreglándose- le dijo Bill dejando a su hermano, mientras se retiraba ya que un extraño olor llego hasta el –Fleur creo que Jacob tuvo un accidente- _

_-¡Ay Bill pego puegues aguegrarlo tu amog!- dijo mientras usaba sus dotes de veela con el –si no me voy a manchag- le susurro_

_-Mmmm, pero Fleur ya sabes que no me gusta…-_

_-Anda Bill pog favor- insistio melosamente_

_-Esta bien, pero que conste que __es solo por hoy- le respondió su esposo renuente _

_-Como tú digas amog-_

_-Vaya Fleeg__ pego que le has hecho a mi Hegmano paga teneglo tan adiesgtado- se burlo Ginny imitando su gracioso acento _

_-Pues es el amog el que hace el milago- dijo Nymphadora siguiéndole el juego a Ginny para luego las dos soltar una carcajada, y lograr que Fleur las mirara indignada _

_-No es paga que se burlen así de mi acento, le digue a Bill y a Guemus-_

_-Tranquila Fleur, es solo parte de la convivencia, ya sebes para romper el hielo- le tranquilizo la metamorfomaga mientras le daba una sonrisa conciliadora"_

Siempre pasaba eso con Ginny, Tonks y Fleur, no se que tenia la pobre veela que siempre la molestaban hasta que amenazaba con decirle a Bill; siempre Luna y yo terminábamos por defenderla pero es que al principio si era un poquito pesadita aunque después se le fue quitando.

Los que se la pasaron todo el rato algo alejados fueron el sr. Weasley, el Sr. Lovegood, Sirius, Andrómeda, Remus, Hagrid y mas miembros de la orden. Platicaban de cosas irrelevantes, algunas guerrillas revoltosas pero nada serias, los nuevos planes, los bebes, etc.

"_-Me imagino que serán muy revoltosos esos niños eh Arthur, no será trabajo fácil para ti ser abuelo de los dos- le dijo Kigsley al Sr. Weasley _

_-Hey momento Kigsley, que yo y Lovegood tambien somos abuelos de ellos- reclamo Sirius –aunque Lovegood es el abuelo, yo seré algo como un segundo padre, después de todo soy demasiado joven para ser abuelo- termino Sirius con una sonrisa marca Black_

_-Hay Sirius no te resistas a crecer, ya es tiempo de que madures-_

_-Lunático, Lunático, ese es tu problema, que crees que eres un anciano- le explico filosóficamente – crees que si fuéramos tan viejos Tonks seguiría contigo- le susurro mientras hacia un gesto burlón –si todavía podemos… y podemos muy bien- termino guiñándole un ojo y dejándolo como un pimiento "_

Todos estaban de maravilla hasta el momento. Pero como siempre, nada puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, Draco y Narcissa aun no llegaban. Pensaba que de verdad no iban a asistir y la verdad es que si me sentia muy triste por esto, pero para mi buena suerte se presentaron ya casi al final de la velada.

La verdad que aun estaba un poco resentida con Narcissa por la última vez que platicamos pero hablamos y todo salio muy bien, bueno dentro de lo que cabe, ya saben como es tratar con una Black tan conservadora.

Se oyen ruidos fuera de la habitación, debe ser que los sres. Weasley ya se levantaron. Al levantarme yo también no puedo evitar observar a Ginny, esta pelirroja es toda una caja de monerías miren que lo que paso en la fiesta...

"_-¡Draco! Hola bebe ¿Cómo estas?- se escucho a Greengrass hablar en tono chillante_

_En efecto Draco había llegado y como acompañante traía a nada más y nada menos que su madre, la verdad no sabia ni que pensar, o como reaccionar supongo que en este caso se debe dejar que ellos hicieran la primera jugada_

_-Astoria por favor aléjate, estas haciendo el ridículo- susurro Draco cuando la chica lo abrazo como a una lapa _

_-Narcissa ¿Cómo te va? Tu siempre tan bella- le dijo la chica_

_-Gracias querida, ¿Cómo esta tu madre y tu hermana?- respondió Narcissa por compromiso pero en verdad parecía analizarla con la mirada, esta tipa no le caía para nada bien, era lo que ella llamaba "niñas estupidas y mimadas"_

_Un poco mas retirado, en las mesas principales se encontraba la pelirroja mirando con rabia a esta ultima, la verdad es que Ginny es muy posesiva y celosa aunque no lo acepte" _

Y que decir cuando se saludaron amigablemente…

"_-Hola Malfoy ¿Qué tal?- saludo Gi__nny con un tono falsamente casual_

_-Nada pelirroja, veo que esta muy bien acompañada- le dijo mientras miraba despectivamente a Colin_

_-Pues si, Colin y yo estamos saliendo-_

_-Uhm y que te ha regalado joyas, cenas…- se burlo _

_-No seas idiota Malfoy y cuidado en como me hablas…- advirtió Ginny_

_-Bien, bien, olvídalo Lo siento- le dijo pero mas parecía una burla que una disculpa _

_-Bien- le dijo molesta _

_-Bien- sonrió Malfoy _

_-¿y sigues con Greengrass?- ante la mención de la chica Draco acrecentó su sonrisa como quien gana una apuesta_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Celosa?-_

_-No sueñes niñito, ni que estuviera tan desesperada como para querer salir contigo-_

_-Hay Ginevra siempre tan orgullosa, siempre tan... Gryffindor- dijo mientras tomaba una copa de Whisky de fuego _

_-Debo tomar eso como un halago o como un insulto- le dijo mientras le arrebataba la copa y bebía de ella _

_-Tómalo como quieras- dijo quitándole la copa y acabándosela, para después irse caminando muy elegantemente_

_La relación de Draco y de Ginny se había tornado en una MUY rara relación de amistad, a veces querían matarse a veces pensabas que se querían comer a besos y otras veces los veías como los mejores amigos. Normalmente Ginny salía con chicos y cuando ya no los quería les decía que salía con Draco y viceversa, los dos eran vagamente parecidos, son caprichosos y les gusta hacer lo que ellos dicen. Claro que Ginny es muy apasionada y Draco es muy frió pero ambos tienen un carácter parecido son como Fuego y Hielo que cuando se junta sale vapor por todos lados. _

_Bueno como les decía, Ginny observaba nuevamente como Draco la dejaba con la palabra en la boca pero mas fue su coraje al ver que se detenía a charlar efusivamente a la tonta de Greengrass, esa estupida con solo una neurona funcionando en su cerebro se le restregaba a Draco y el como si nada, es mas hasta lo disfrutaba y eso es mucho para Ginny, Demasiado._

_-Estupida Greengrass- dijo y tomo otra copa - ¡Colin!- exclamo haciendo brincar al susodicho –Ven, no me dejes solita ¡te extraño!- dijo con un puchero _

_-Tranquila Ginny, como crees que te voy a dejar solita- respondió abrazándola_

_Si.__ Ginny es en muchas ocasiones es una mente maquiavélica, pero no es de malos sentimientos solo que es muy inteligente para conseguir lo que quiere. Tanto que dejaba de ser pelirroja, si Draco no la estaba viendo por el rabillo del ojo e imaginado miles de formas de cómo asesinar al pobre de Colin."_

Con eso me quedo mas que claro que Ginevra Weasley esta loquita por Draco, ¡Quien lo diria! Pero el amor siempre es impredecible, que mejor ejemplo que Harry y yo. Hay pobre Harry debe estar soportando los ronquidos de Ron, lastima que aun no podremos dormir juntos, solo hasta después de la boda según palabras unánimes de toda la familia Weasley y toda la familia Black

La Boda…

Narcissa, Harry y yo hablamos de eso el día de la fiesta, le dijimos que nosotros nos íbamos a casar por amor no por tratar de cubrir aquella humillación como ella le llamaba. La verdad es que dejo ver en sus palabras que se había arrepentido de haber dicho eso. Como Sirius me dijo "Un Black puede llegar a ser muy impulsivo." Así que me pidió disculpas, claro, muy a su modo, pero disculpas al fin. Por lo que señores y señoras Harry J. Potter y Hermione J. Granger ¡se van a casar! Pero primero debe nacer mi hijo, luego todo vendrá mas fácil, eso creo.

-Hermione ¿Por que haces tanto ruido?- Esa había sido Luna que al fin había despertado, se ve muy graciosa toda despeinada por la almohada

-Pues ya es muy tarde señorita así que a levantarse ¡Ginny tu también, arriba!-

-¡Ay! Hermione que no puedas dormir mas no es nuestra culpa, déjanos dormir- dijo Ginny que al fin se tapaba con la frazada hasta la cabeza

-¡No! Nada de eso. Luna tenemos clase en una hora, date prisa- apremie a la rubia

-Esta bien, esta bien. Ayúdame a levantarme pues-

Lo que le pasaba a Luna si era de película, pero de comedia, la pobre que apenas tenia 6 meses tenia el estomago como si estuviera a punto de parir, pero es que llevar a dos bebes dentro no es nada sencillo, y menos si te tienes que levantarte de la cama tu sola, así que para hacer mas fácil su labor siempre tratábamos de ayudarla.

- Uno, dos, tres- conté para después jalarla de un brazo

-¡AY! ¡Me duele!-

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Ginny mas que despierta por el grito

-Pues que Hermione me lastimo- respondió Luna masajeándose la "zona herida"

-Que exageración. A ver si vuelvo a ayudarte- le dije. Después me di la vuelta , esta niña se ponía demasiado sensible por cosas sin importancia

-¡Ay ya basta! mejor ahí que ir a desayunar-

0o--o0

-¡Buenos días!- saludamos todas

El desayuno en familia era como una tradición sagrada en la madriguera, todo aquel que estuviera bajo este techo tendría que desayunar en la enorme mesa Weasley junto a la familia y si alguien osara negarse se iba a enfrentar a una Molly muy enojada y ofendida, así que mejor era no poner resistencia. La sra. Weasley nos saludo mientras se movía de un lado a otro por toda la cocina sirviendo aquí, acomodando acá y no se que tantas cosas mas, el sr. Weasley estaba al frente de la mesa leyendo el profeta hasta que llegamos y nos recibió con una sonrisa afable, y Harry y Ron se levantaron para acomodarnos el lugar y no es que fueran unos caballeros andantes sin remedio, sino que con este estomago era un poco mas difícil hacer todo, y no se diga de Luna y su estomago de sandia enorme.

-¿Que desayunaremos hoy madre?- pregunto la Weasley menor muy feliz

-Estofado- respondió Molly ausente pues aun no dejaba de hacer mil cosas

-Bueno al menos hoy la comida no esta tan mal-

El desayuno transcurrió sin mas contratiempos, parecía que el día iba a ser maravilloso y sin problemas, todos estábamos platicando amenamente, cuando a Luna se le ocurre sugerir una ida la centro comercial muggle, mas específicamente a la tienda de bebes, según ella había una tienda preciosa con un nombre extraño la cosa era que tenia que ver con bebes, así que ni tardos ni perezosos todos aceptamos la idea.

-Pues esta perfecto pero, yo no podré ir- dijo Ginevra algo decepcionada

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto mi rubia amiga

-Pues tengo mucho trabajo que hacer sobre todo de pociones, ese maestro es tan amargado que quiere ahogarnos en deberes para estar igual de amargados que el- Ginny tomo unos cuantos pergaminos, tinta y otras cosas que necesitaba –Bueno familia me voy-

-Adiós Gin que te diviertas en haciendo pociones- le dijo Ron sarcásticamente y con un "Que gracioso Ronald" desapareció.

Nos estábamos preparando para irnos; Harry y Ron revisaban que no hubiera nadie fuera de la casa Weasley así que nos apuramos y nos aparecimos en uno de los callejones que están cerca de centro comercial y de ahí caminara hasta el, al fin de al cabo en el mundo muggle nadie sabia quien era Harry Potter "el-niño-que-vivió", y mucho menos daban importancia a que el vaya a ser papa, por lo que no hay nada que preocuparse.

0o--o0

Me encanta la tienda de bebes ¡la adoro! Siempre he tenido cierta debilidad en cuanto a niños pequeños pero es que, estas tiendas tienen cada cosa tan linda. Por lo que veo Luna esta muy emocionada con la idea de un traje de exploradores para sus niños, Ron esta tratando de encontrar un porta-bebé que se pueda acoplar a una escoba y Harry esta hablando con la empleada acerca de la ropa… ¡Un momento esa empleada le esta coqueteando! Esa… ¡ahg! esa tipa de piernas largas, abdomen plano, pelo liso y brillante y sonrisa de dentífrico le esta coqueteando a **mi** Harry. Pero claro como el gran Harry Potter va a negarse, si solo tiene esta gorda y fea novia.

¡Mira que descarada, como se le acerca! ¡Esto no lo puedo soportar! Así que más decidida que nada me acerque cautelosamente cual tigre cazando al ciervo, pero claro ni cuenta se daban. Esa solo estaba tratando de que quitarme a mi novio y ¡Claro! Harry no tenía ojos para mirar otra cosa.

-Harry querido ¿ya encontraste lo que buscabas?- dije con la sonrisa mas dulcemente malévola que pude sacar

-Oh si, solo buscaba un coche para bebe y le preguntaba cual seria el mejor- me contesto casualmente, como si querer tirarse a la empleada de la tienda fuera lo mas normal

-Ay cariño, para eso estoy yo, no es necesario preguntarle a otra gente sobre las cosas de **nuestro** hijo- dije mientras tomaba posesivamente su brazo

-Por mi no hay problema de veras Harry…-

Para este momento todo este intercambio de palabras no había pasado desapercibido para Ron y Luna, que se habían acercado a ver que pasaba, pero claro no se atrevían a decir ni pió. Estaban tan entretenidos viendo le escena.

-¿Harry? Lo llamas por su nombre ¿Que acaso se conocen?-

-No Herms, acabo de conocer a Valery, se porto muy amable y ya sabes que no me gustan que me traten con formalidad-

-¡Bien! Entiendo ¿Sabes que? No me necesitas aquí, con Valery basta-

-Hermione ¿Qué me tratas de decir?- pregunto cínicamente como si de verdad estuviera imaginando cosas, si yo lo vi con mis propios ojos

-Señora de verdad creo que malinterpreta…-

-¡Señorita! Y no malinterpreto nada, por mi que date con ella, Potter pero después no vengas a decirme que quieres ver a tu hijo…- iba gritando mientras salía de la tienda a toda prisa, con Luna detrás de mi

-Hay Harry que pena, tu esposa ya pensó lo peor… ¿Harry?- pregunto Valery al no ver al pelinegro por ningún lado

-Creo que fue a detenerla… Y yo también debería estar allá, con permiso- le dijo Ron para después ir por el mismo camino que todos

Hay por Merlín, que tengo ganas de romper algo. Lo mejor será que me vaya a la madriguera, pero no me puedo desaparecer así como si nada… ¡Ya se! Los baños públicos, hay será muy fácil. Sin duda fue lo mas correcto irme de ahí, si no el ministerio de magia tendría que hacer un juicio por el ataque de un brujo a un muggle, pero bien merecido si la tipa era de lo peor.

-¡Hermione espera!-

Perfecto ahí viene Luna con el humor que traigo lo menos que quiero es hablar con alguien, ¿Por qué no me dejan sola? Es mucho pedir. No importa que me grite lo que quiera, no me voy a parar hasta llegar a los baños públicos.

-¡Ay discúlpeme!- le dije a una mujer rubia que avente sin querer, aunque no la pude ver ya que estaba de espaldas

-Hermione! ¿Hay ahora a donde va esta mujer? Que no ve que con este estomago no puedo avanzar a más de diez metros por minuto- decía Luna mientras trataba de alcanzarme

Ya en los baños fue que Luna me alcanzo, ya no me pude librar de ella.

-¡Hermione! parece como si una estampida de thestrals viniera detrás de ti-

-Mira Luna aquí no puedo hablar será mejor que nos aparezcamos en la madriguera antes de que nos alcancen-

-Pero porque…- Antes de que la rubia pudiera terminar de hablar la tome del brazo y nos aparecí en la habitación de Ginny

Harry llego corriendo al sanitario publico y entro sin reparo – ¡Hermione! ¿Hermione? ¿Donde se metió?- hablaba en voz alta mientras buscaba en todos los cubículos

-¿Harry? ¿Están aquí?- entro Ron con cautela, el moreno negó desesperado mientras trataba de buscar hasta debajo del recipiente de jabón

-Aquí solo hay bichos- dijo el moreno enojado

En eso entro una señora ya grande con un gran sombrero azul que al ver a los dos hombres empieza a reclamarles que eran unos libidinosos, atrevidos, sin moral, ni respeto por las mujeres y los saco del baño a bolsazos.

-A esta señora le hace falta que alguien se…-

-Ron por favor, no ves que las muchachas no están- le interrumpió Harry ahora deprimido

–Tranquilo tal vez se aparecieron en la madriguera- le dijo Ron conciliadoramente

-Pero como pudo hacer eso, sabe que le hace daño en su estado- dijo aun mas enojado

Si tal vez eso de aparecernos no fue una buena idea, pero somos unas brujas más que capacitadas para eso y muchas cosas mas, si pude con una guerra que no pueda con una tranquila aparición. Además se que Harry no es el hombre mas comprensivo y paciente al contrario es de lo mas impulsivo, pero tampoco era para que se enojara, mira que el fue el que inicio todo cuando puso su mirada en ese cajera que parecía salida de un concurso de trajes de baño. Pero que ni crea que lo voy a perdonar… bueno al menos no tan fácilmente.

0o--o0

-¡Hermione estas loca! Esto les hace daño a los bebes- dijo Luna enojada y abrazándose su abultado vientre –Eso fue muy irresponsable y mas viniendo de ti…

Yo solo oía a Luna pero no la escuchaba, la imagen de Harry y esa mujer se presento en mi mente como un flechazo. El recuerdo se me grabo como fuego; era Harry con esa sonrisa que hacen que me tiemblen las rodillas y… y esa tipa, riendo tan falsamente, mientras trataba de coquetearle. Y el la miraba estoy segura de que lo hacia.

Y si ya no me quiere, y si ya esta cansado de mi, y si ya no le parezco bonita, y… y… Merlín.

-Hermione ¿Me escuchas?- dijo la rubia pasando una mano por enfrente de mi rostro, algo enojada por haberla ignorado

-Ay Luna- suspire lastimeramente casi apunto de sollozar

-Herms- me dijo tiernamente – Harry te ama demasiado, como para fijarse en las otras mujeres, si le hizo caso a esa mujer es porque el es en este tipo de cosas muy ingenuo y no se da cuenta de las intenciones de la gente y tu eres demasiado mal pensada. No puedo creer que pienses eso de Harry, si ve por todo lo que pasaron para estar juntos, ustedes se aman y van a ser felices-

-¿Pero como…?-

-¿Como se que te pasa? Querida a estas alturas ya deberías saber que yo ¡Lo se todo!- dijo sonriendo misteriosamente –Además, yo también estoy embarazada y de dos, querida. Si pensara eso de que Ron no me va querer por que estoy un poquito mas abultada estuviera pérdida-

Las dos empezamos a reír, pero es que este tipo de ocurrencias son únicas de Luna, y doy gracias a eso porque muchas veces esas mismas ocurrencias me han salvado de muchos aprietos. Tuvimos suerte pues al parecer no había nadie en la madriguera, pues no se escuchaba ningún ruido, decidimos esperar a que llegaran todos por lo que nos quedamos en la habitación, nos acostamos a dormir un rato, pues el aire fresco y los rayos del sol nos estaban haciendo dormitar.

Al momento en que nos quedamos dormidas Harry y Ron se aparecieron en la madriguera, en el salón para ser mas exactos, Harry se veía algo abatido y Ron no sabia que hacer para levantarle el animo, al contrario hasta el se estaba sintiéndose mal por la pelea que hubo entre nosotros. Lo trato de convencer para que esperara un poco para hablar conmigo, así ambos estaríamos mas calmados.

Los dos amigos se dejaron caer en los sillones dejando salir profundos suspiros como quien ha corrido una enorme distancia para llegar a tiempo, pero al final de todos modos no llega. Ron en un intento de verlo mejor le dijo que lo mejor de las peleas eran las reconciliaciones y que yo tendría que darle una muy buena reconciliación por tan estupido enojo. Harry bufo y le lanzo un cojín al pelirrojo y este lo recibió en la cara, al menos ya esta enojado y no triste, pensó mi amigo para sus adentros.

-Vamos Harry, veras que hablan y se arreglan, después estaremos riéndonos por esta patética pelea-

-Ojala que si Ron, ojala… Sabes que voy a ir a la habitación- le dijo marchándose algo cabizbajo

0o--o0

Luna había despertado y bajaba por agua, la casa se sentía sola y como no se oía ningún ruido imagino que seguía vacía, al bajar completamente un ruido la hizo sobresaltarse y como la curiosidad fue mas fuerte que ella, fue a ver que era. Se imagino miles de cosas pero la más creíble y parecido a la realidad era que en el salón de la Madriguera había un thestral y se estaba ahogando con algo. Con sumo cuidado y tratando de no hacer ruido se fue acercando justo cuando iba a descubrir al animal solo ve a un pelirrojo dormido sobre el sofá. Ósea que eso era lo que estaba haciendo ese ruido infernal pensó la rubia.

-Si algún día vamos a dormir juntos muchas cosas tendrán que cambiar- dijo Luna al aire para después sentarse a un lado de su novio y despertarlo –Ronald despierta… Ronnie Ronnikinns- Y nuestro querido pelirrojo seguía sin responder –¡Ronald Weasley!- grito Luna en su oído haciendo que el pobre se levantara de un salto.

-Luna pero ¿Qué demonios…- decía mientras veía a su novia reírse –Muy gracioso ¡eh!-

-Lo siento, pero es que roncabas como un thestral a punto de morir y pues quería verte despierto- dijo Lovegood muy fresca y sonriente

-Pero no era necesario gritarme en el oído, Lu- pero al ver a su novia con la ceja alzada y con cara de "si te voy a despertar con un dulce y bajo tonito" –esta bien, esta bien creo que era necesario-

Ron sonrió y se sentó en el sofá junto con Luna.

-Te das cuenta que hace mucho que no estamos solos- le dijo Ron mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros y el otro lo ponía en su vientre

-Si pero ha habido otras cosas que nos han hecho muy felices. Además aunque no hablemos muy seguido siempre voy a saber como estas, tu mirada lo dice todo-

-Yo se que me conoces bien Lu, pero no me refiero a estar solos para hablar- le dijo sonriendo misteriosasmente

-Ron, no creo que yo pueda…-

-Pero no quiero...-

-Esta bien solo será…- pero esta vez Luna se callo porque sus labios estaban muy ocupados atendiendo los requerimientos de su querido Ronald y asi siguieron hasta que se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

0o--o0

Notas de la Autora:

Hey como están, Con la novedad de disculparme otra vez por haberme tardado tanto pero no sacaba inspiración de ningún lado!! No se ni como pude terminar este capitulo, Bueno siento que la historia ya no va, siento como que a veces no concuerdan las cosas y si he cometido uno que otro errorzote y siento que no les va a gustar pero no se preocupen este fic lo termino porque lo termino!! Como que me llamo Nataly jajaja.

Amm pus de verdad que me encanta que me dejen tantos reviews y estas vacaciones termino el fic se los juro. Ya me desocupe de todos mis pendientes ya me gradueee!!, ya hice exámenes finales, especiales, regularizaciones y todo ya no tengo mas ataduras xD.

Y si por algo no lo subo rápido les voy a dejar mi mail para que alguno me de un jalón de orejas y me diga "Ponte a escribir niña holgazana".

Otra cosa que me muero por decirles es que ya soy ¡Mayor de edad! (C) así es señoras y señores ya soy una ciudadana Mexicana con 18 años y si me detiene un policía tendré que ir a la delegación uu. Pero bueno no hay mal que por bien no venga, así que solo me queda escribir y escribir. Y Agradecer a Victoria por su felicitación ¡Muchas gracias!

Ahora si me despido sin nada mas que decir que darles las gracias por sus reviews:

**Misthy Sakura Agustina****,**** Melii Potter, Makarva, HarryHerms, Moni H-Hr forever, Atram Potter, Sarita 89, Bianca Phantom, Selina, Lynnete P. Broderick, Camii Granger, Princebe, Camili.Manina, Sofia, Anyeli Hazel, Eydren Snape alias Esmeralda :D **

"Porque para volar, se necesita el equilibro de dos alas iguales…y Buckbeak fue el único que tuvo sobre sí esas alas".

-Foro de Harry Latino

"Muchas veces el amor camina junto a nosotros, temeroso de salir de la sombra, y así lo confundimos con la amistad"

-Mucharri-Al-Din-Saadi

**Nos vemos y recuerden Hay amores como el de Harry y Hermione que son Eternos.**

¡¡Muchos besos y muchos reviews!!

**Nataly Potter Black**


End file.
